All About Samcedes
by TWrites
Summary: A mixture of old and new Samcedes one-shots/prompts.
1. Samcedes First Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK :) **

* * *

Mercedes looked over at her boyfriend of a year as she slid into her coat with a smile. This was officially their first Christmas together and she was so stoked about it. Her and Sam have known and been best friends their whole lives, but now, they were in a serious relationship after being in denial about their feelings for one another.

Sam smiled as he looked at her, "You ready?"

"Mhm." Mercedes placed her beanie on her head, walking over to him, she leaned up to kiss his lips softly.

Sam smiled as he kissed her back, throwing his own beanie on his head before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and leading them out of their apartment. Once they got on the streets of upstate New York, he turned to her, "Are you excited?"

"Very." She smiled as she molded herself into him as they walked through the snow on the sidewalk, "Are you?"

"Hell yes." He responded with a chuckle as they turned the corner, seeing the lights from the centre of town, bumping shoulders with her, "I get to spend this Christmas with you, my little love muffin."

Mercedes giggles filled the cold air, snorting here and there at him, "You're such a dork Sam Evans."

"But I'm your dork, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes continued to lean against him as they came up to the town, the buildings dressed down in Christmas lights, holiday music blasting over the intercoms, the smell of hot cinnamon and fresh peppermints coming from the different shops.

Sam looked around as they walked and watched all the families together. He couldn't help but think that one day, that'll be him and Mercedes. He tugged her hand when they got closer to where they were headed, coming up the big red sign, "Finally."

Mercedes chuckled as they came up to the Christmas tree farm. They had their whole apartment decorated already but tonight, they were going to picked out their first real tree together. Seeing a man approach them with a smile, she knew that he worked here.

"Do you two need any assistance with anything tonight?"

"Um..actually yes." Sam answered him politely, looking at Mercedes then the man, "My girlfriend and I are celebrating our first Christmas together and I want to buy the best tree you have."

Mercedes smiled at the older man, "We just want to make this Christmas extra special."

He nodded as he looked at them, "I can help with that. Follow me." He led the around, showing them different types of trees around the huge place for the next twenty minutes.

Sam held Mercedes close as they followed the man, scanning the area. It took awhile but he came to a stop when he saw one of his liking, "I think this is it."

Mercedes continued to look at him and imagined all the ornaments she brought on it. It was just perfect for them. Not too big, not too small, but just right, "I love it."

"Excellent choice." The man called for one of his workers, turning back to the young couple, "Will that be all?"

"Yes." They said in unison. Sam pulled out his wallet before a hand moved his down. He looked up at the older man, who was shaking his head, in confusion.

"It's on the house."

"We can't just take this without paying you." Mercedes said as she looked at him.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I have to give you something."

"No. This is my gift to you for your first Christmas. Young couples starting their lives together warms up my heart."

Without any hesitation, Mercedes went and hugged the man, thanking him repeatedly.

When she was finished, Sam shook the man's hand and thanked him as well. When the worker came back, he said his goodbyes and grabbed the tree. This was already turning out to be a great Christmas.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch hooking the hooks on the ornaments, while Mercedes was fixing them some hot chocolate in the kitchen. He grunted as he poked himself, pouting deeply as he felt his finger starting to sting, "Babe.."

"Yeah?" She answered as she came in view with the mugs in her hands

He looked at her with a pout, lifting his finger up, "I stuck my finger with a hook."

"Poor baby." She sat his mug on the table, walking over to him, she kissed his finger with a smile, "All better."

Sam's smile brightened, "Thank you baby."

"You're welcome." She sipped a little from her cup, sitting it down on the table, she grabbed a few ornaments and headed towards the tree.

Sam picked up his cup, figuring it was cool enough, drinking it but immediately placed it down when the heat burned his tongue, "Ouch!"

Mercedes turned around, shaking her head when she saw him, "What is with you tonight?"

Sam held his tongue as he went to her, invading her personal space, "I thought it had warmed a bit."

Mercedes took her fingers to pull his tongue, she blew on it, smirking when he gazed at her. Placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, she let go and went back to the tree.

Sam smirked as he grabbed a few for himself to help her, "This is starting off to be a really great Christmas."

Mercedes tilted her head as she tried to find a perfect spot, when he spoke, she nodded her head, "It is."

About fifteen minutes later, they had successfully finished putting all of the ornaments on. Sam went over to the table and picked up the gold star, "Last thing."

Mercedes moved the ladder in front of the tree, stepping on the first two steps, she looked back at Sam, rolling her eyes when she found him obviously staring at her butt and she could tell that he was going to say something smart about the ladder.

Sam smirked widely as his eyes made contact with her, "I actually have a few short jokes brewing." He stopped when she glared at him, biting down on his lip, he walked behind her and handed her the star.

"We should put this on together."

"Okay." Sam grabbed her by her waist, jerking her down from the ladder, earning a small yelp from her.

"SAM!"

"What? You just said we should do this together." He placed his hand on hers and guided it to the top of the tree, placing the item on. He swung her around in his arms and sat her back down to her feet.

"Beautiful."

"It is."

Sam tore his eyes away from the tree and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his lips on top of hers.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss, her fingers playing with the fine hairs on the nape of his neck, pulling back, she wiped her lip gloss from his lips with a smile, placing her forehead against his, "Want to help me make some cinnamon rolls?"

"Sure." He kissed her again before he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. He could easily tell that this was going to be an amazing first Christmas for them together.

* * *

**A/N. Hey my loves! I've decided to put some of my old and new one-shots & prompts from Tumblr on here, mostly holiday based. The old ones will be revamped because child...when I first wrote these, it was a mess & so many errors lol. So, hope you enjoy & this one is from 2014, in which I actually posted five years ago on this day! **


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK!**

* * *

Mercedes placed a hand over her stomach as she put the last ornament on the tree. Smiling at her work, she wobbled back towards the couch, plopping down with a huff. She was seven months along and she couldn't wait until she met her sweet baby boy. Picking up her laptop, she logged in to Skype to see if her husband was on. She smiled softly when she saw that he was calling her, clicking the answer button quickly, she waited for him to appear and when he did, she couldn't help but let her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey baby."

Mercedes tried to keep her tears at bay but was failing miserably, "Hi."

Sam smiled sadly at her, shifting in his chair a little bit, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How are you?" She asked as she absently rubbed soothing circles over her stomach.

"I'm good." Sam watched her closely, glancing down at the moment of her stomach, "How's my little man?"

"He's doing really good, he just misses his daddy." Mercedes answered quietly as she stared into his eyes through the screen.

Sam sighed as he looked away, running his hands through his short dirty blonde locks, "I miss y'all too..so much."

Mercedes felt her throat tighten when she heard his tone, and watched his actions. She had known this man long enough to know something was up. Her tears finally escaped her eyes when she took in his demeanor, "You won't be home will you?"

Sam continued to avoid eye contact with her, shaking his head, "No, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Mercedes closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her bottom lip. This is why she hated his job. She was all for him trying to protect their country but she was selfish. She wanted him to be at home with her and their children. He made a promise to them this year that he was coming home no matter what, but it looked like fate had other plans. She wiped her face when she heard footsteps coming into the room, she turned her head just to see their five year old daughter, Mia, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she walked to her.

"Is that daddy?" She asked as she let out a small yawn, climbing on the couch to sit next to her mother.

Mercedes nodded as she placed the laptop in her lap, standing up and heading intro he kitchen.

Sam smiled when his oldest came into view, "Baby girl."

Mia smiled brightly, "Hi Daddy."

Mercedes turned off the stove with shaky hands, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet and pouring the milk into the cups. She let a sigh escape her lips, placing her hands on the counter as she tried to compose herself before she went back in. Sniffling, she grabbed the two mugs and headed back to the living room.

Mia looked up when her mother came back in sitting the cups down on the table, her eyes going back to her father, "Mommy's back."

"Okay, but remember, it's our little secret okay sweetheart?" He reminded her, doing the zipped lip motion with a smile.

Mia giggled at his silliness but nodded, "Yes Daddy, I love you."

"I love you so much more." He blew her kiss before he was being handed back to his wife.

Seeing the distraught look on her face only brought more pain in his chest, "I love you and I'm sorry once again."

"Duty calls." Mercedes shrugged as she watched her daughter pick up a cup, "Careful Mia, it's still hot."

Sam knew she was hurt and pissed at him by the way she was brushing him off. Looking back when he heard the Commander call for him, he turned back to the screen ready to speak but she beat him to it.

"You have to go." Her eyes made it back to the screen, shaking her head, "I guess I'll talk to you when your less busy."

"Don't be like that, Mercedes." He said in a stern voice, his eyes displaying a soft look as he looked at her, "I love you okay? I'll talk to you when I can."

"I love you too." She said before she ended the video call, closing the top down of her laptop.

Mia looked at her mother, sitting her mug down, she climbed by to the side of her and wrapped her little arms around her.

Mercedes kissed her forehead as she hugged her back. She wasn't going to let her sadness impact her baby girl's Christmas.

* * *

Mia jumped up excitedly from her bed, throwing the covers off her. It was Christmas and she was so excited to see what she got. Running to her mother's room, she quietly opened the door and tip toed to her bed, shaking her shoulder, "Mommy, wake up. It's Christmas and we have to see what Santa brought us."

Mercedes' eyes fluttered opened, looking into Mia's big brown eyes that was staring intensely in hers, "Okay baby."

Mia smiled as she help Mercedes her the covers off of her, sit up and get out of bed. Once her mother stood up and got into her house shoes, she slid her fingers through hers and led her to the living room.

Mercedes sat down on the couch, watching her daughter open all of her gifts up. She picked up her camera and started taking some pictures. She heard the door knob turn open, already knowing who it was with the spare key and rolling her eyes at the commotions that followed.

"Please shut up with all that singing." An irritated Santana said as she came into the living room with bags in her hands.

"Oh cheer up grumpy. It's Christmas." Quinn said as she followed behind her friend, smiling when she came in view of Mercedes and Mia, "Hey my babies."

"Auntie Cedes." The little blonde girl call out as she ran to her with a smile.

"Hi Heather." Mercedes smiled as she leaned over with sigh to hug her.

Brittany picked up Mia, planting kisses all over her face.

"Aunt Brittany." She whined through a fit of giggles.

Santana smiled at the interactions between everybody, sitting the bags on the table, she walked over to the couch and sat by Mercedes, "How are you doing Mama?"

Mercedes turned to her, placing Heather on her lap, forcing a smile, "I'm doing fine."

Quinn stared at her and mumbled, "You're a horrible liar."

Brittany looked over to them, taking that as a sign to get the girls out of here, "I'll go get Mia ready, come on girls."

Santana waited until the three were gone, silently taking in Mercedes again.

Mercedes felt her eyes starting to fill up with tears, putting a hand on her stomach as she let out a small whimper.

Quinn scooted closer to her, rubbing her shoulders, "It's okay Merce."

"No it's not." She cried softly, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking, "He's not coming home."

Santana sighed as she watch her best friend literally break down in front of them, she grabbed her hands, "Mercedes, you need to calm down."

"I know it's hard but you can't be getting upset sweetie, you have Aaron to think about." Quinn reminded quietly, placing one of her hands on her stomach.

"I know that but it's hard." She sniffled loudly, looking at them with swollen eyes, she rubbed her hands over her stomach when she felt her baby starting to kick rapidly.

Quinn felt her own eyes start to mist up. She hated seeing her friend like this, hurt and vulnerable. It made her heart hurt.

Santana rubbed her back gently, silence enveloping the room. After awhile, she looked over when the sound of feet racing down the stairs.

Mia giggled as she hit the bottom step from racing with Heather, looking over at her mother with a smile that soon started to fade when she saw tears, "Mommy, why are you crying?"

Mercedes wiped her eyes as she looked at her daughter, "Aaron is just kicking me really hard and it hurts."

Mia walked over to her with a frown, brown eyes staring deeply into hers, "Don't cry, Mommy."

"I'm sorry baby." She kissed her cheek, moving to tuck the rest of her daughter's curls underneath her hat.

Mia smiled at her, eyes moving towards her stomach, "And don't make her cry anymore, Aaron."

Quinn laughed at her, "That's right Mommy. No more crying. It's Christmas."

Mercedes smiled at them, wiping the last of her tears, "I guess I should go get ready."

"YES!" Heather, Mia, and Brittany yelled in happiness.

Santana shook her head with a smile as she looked at them, helping Mercedes off the couch, she looked over to Quinn with a knowing look.

* * *

One thing Mercedes loved about living in New York was the beautiful scenery that would take place during the winter time. She held her cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she sat and watched the others out on the ice. This was a tradition that they always did with each other every Christmas afternoon. Her eyes drifted as she watched Charles skating with Heather and Mia, breaking her heart a little as she thought about Sam. She wished that he could be here but she knew he had to work. She came out of her thoughts when Charles skated to her, she smiled at him.

"Come out here." He shivered, tightening the scarf around his neck.

"Um, C, if you haven't notice, I'm very much in a pickle." She pointed to her very obvious baby bump with a giggle.

"Oh come on, I'll help you."

"Charles, I can't risk falling."

"You're right." He pouted as he skated away.

Mercedes laughing as she watched him, shaking her head as she sipped the hot liquid. She started to move side to side when she heard one of her favorite Christmas songs come on.

_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_

_Even more than I usually do_

_And although I know it's a long road back_

_I promise you_

She watched as all the couples skated together with a small smile on her lips, the cold air hitting her face, laughing softly when she saw Mia hold on to Heather's hand for dear life. She closed her eyes as she listen to the song, humming softly.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

Santana smiled as she skated around with Brittany. She looked over at Mercedes with caution. She knew that she was wrong for agreeing to do this and Mercedes was going to kill her for it later on but she loved surprises.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Mercedes opened her eyes with a frown playing on her lips as she started to feel her heart warm up but she didn't know why, but then she did. Was her mind playing tricks on her? When she heard the cab pull up behind her, her heart began to beat rapidly as she stood up from her seat, sitting the cup down. Still facing forward, she covered her hands over her mouth as tears began to spring from her eyes. Through blurry vision and as she turned around slowly, there was husband in his fatigues, smiling brightly at her.

Mia smiled widely when she saw her Dad, skating towards the exit in excitement, she hurried to the sitting area to pull off the skates and put her shoes back on.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have some snow and mistletoe_

_And presents by the tree_

* * *

Sam knew that he was going to get killed for lying to her but he just wanted to surprise her first. He had known for weeks that he was going to be home and he was so happy about it. He tipped the cab driver as he closed the door, looking at his wife, who he hasn't seen in months. He walked over to her in so quickly, he didn't even realize it until he was face to face with her. He took his arms and wrapped her into a big hug.

Mercedes cried into his shoulder as she hugged him back the best she could with the extra cargo in the middle of them. He was here. He was really here. So many emotions were running through her as she clung onto him. She wanted to kill him for lying to her but at this point, she didn't even care that he did because he was here.

Sam smiled as he let out a laugh, pulling back, he leaned down and kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster, savoring the feel of the lips he has be denied to for months.

Mercedes couldn't stop her tears as she kissed him back, leaving little pecks on his lips before she pulled back.

Sam cradled her face in his hands, taking in her features. He had so much to say but he couldn't even talk right now because of his excitement. Seeing his little girl running towards them, he dropped down to his knees with his arms opened.

Mia ran into her father's arms with a smile, hugging him tightly around the neck, whispering, "You made it just like you said you would."

Sam stood up with her securely in his arms, rubbing her back, he kissed her cheek, "I told you I would." He whispered back, looking over at Mercedes, he moved back to her, wrapping them into a big group hug, causing their friends and strangers to smile at the scene before them. The small family stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled apart. Sam went over and greeted his friends, thanking them for not spilling the beans. After socializing and taking a skating with his baby girl for while, he gathered his family up to head home.

Christmas eve will find me

Where the love light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams

If only in my dreams

Once the Evans family made it home, they all took their baths and ate, changing into their pajamas before heading to the living room. Sam smiled at his wife as he sat by her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You scared me." She said quietly, the glare from the fire lighting up the dimmed room, her body molding into his side as she ran her fingers through her now sleeping daughter's hair.

"I know and I'm sorry for doing that." He kissed her forehead, placing one of his hands on her rounded belly, rubbing against it, "I would never break my promises to you guys."

Mercedes nodded against him, closing her eyes as she took in the warmth of him, never wanting him to leave again, "When are you leaving?"

Sam let out a crooked grin, "I'm not."

Mercedes eyes shot open, looking at him in shock, "W-what?"

"Even though I've known for a while I was coming home, I got honorably discharged a couple of days ago. This was my last tour."

Mercedes felt her eyes starting to water for the hundredth time today, "You're not leaving anymore?"

"No." He let out shakily, his own tears leaking from his eyes, moving her hair out of her face, he bent down and kissed her lips softly.

Mercedes felt a wave a relief wash over her, emotions still high. Her family was together again, "I love you so much.

"I love you more baby." He kissed her again, bending down to kiss her belly, "I love you Aaron." He moved further down and kissed Mia on her forehead, "And I love you Mia."

He smiled as looked back at her with a lopsided grin, "I told you I'll be home for Christmas."

* * *

**A/N. This is from 2014! **


	3. A Wife Or Husband For The Holidays

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK :) **

* * *

Sam sat his papers in his briefcase that he needed for the next day, cutting of the lamp as he stood up. Being the CEO of one of the top advertising agencies in the stare was no joke. He was always busy and never made time for himself, something that was going to change. But even if the time wasn't made for him, he always made sure it was for made for the special girl in his life. Speaking of, he heard her soft hand knock on his door, turning to her with a smile once the door opened, "Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Uncle Sammie." The eight year old smiled as she walked over to him, hugging him around his waist.

Sam hugged her then bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "I'm getting off early tomorrow to grocery shop, so I'm picking you up."

"Yes." She said in excitement, causing her uncle to laugh. She played with her braid as she sat on his bed, watching him go back to his desk. Isabelle was Sam's oldest sister, Stephanie, youngest child. His sister had a long history of drug addiction and has been in and out of rehab for years. That's when Sam decided enough was enough. Since Izzy's father wasn't in her life, he decided that he would step in and take care of her himself.

"What do you want for Christmas this year Izzy?"

Izzy looked at him, biting down on her bottom lip as she shook her head, "I really don't want anything, Uncle Sammie."

"Surely you want something, Bumblebee."

Izzy smiled at the nickname he often called her, letting out a giggle as she spoke, "A car."

Sam laughed loudly as he ran his fingers through his hair, "In eight years, we can talk about that but right now, I'll be your personal driver."

Izzy let a wide smile take over her lips, "Okay." She hugged him around his neck, leaving a kiss on his cheek before getting off his bed, "Goodnight Uncle Sammie, I love you."

"I love you more, Izzy."

Izzy walked to her room in a small huff, going to her desk when she entered, she sat in the chair. Looking down at the piece of paper, she picked up her pencil and began writing.

* * *

Mercedes greeted the regulars as she entered the coffee shop, pulling her wallet from her purse as she made her way to the counter.

The boy looked at her with a lopsided grin, "Good morning, Ms. Jones."

"Good morning Stevie, how are you today?"

"I'm doing really good. Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, with extra whip cream please." She smiled as she handed him the cash, leaving him a five dollar tip in tip jar. She scrolled down her texts messages seeing if she had anything new yet, hearing her name, she looked up and saw her order was ready already.

"Our famous hot chocolate with extra whip and chocolate shavings. Just like you like, Ms. Jones."

"Thank you Stevie."

"Anytime Ms. Jones, anytime." He bit down on his lip as he checked the older woman out.

Mercedes rolled her as he she grabbed her cup from him. He was doing so good. He always did this when she came in. Bidding him a goodbye, she turned around only to collide with another body. She gasped when she felt the hot liquid splash on her, looking up at the stranger apologetically, staring into his intense green eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Sam grunted when he felt the hot drink spill on him, hearing the soft angelic voice, "It's o.." His words getting caught in his throat when he saw the beauty in front of him, "It's okay."

"No it's not." She handed him a couple of napkins, "I'm sorry again."

"Really, it's fine." Sam smiled reassuringly, taking the napkins from her, "I'll buy you another one."

"No." She went in her wallet and pulled out a ten, handing it to Stevie, "Whatever he gets is on me."

Stevie nodded and handed her another cup of the same thing he had ready for Sam.

Mercedes looked at the handsome man again, "Sorry again."

Sam waved her off with a smile, "Don't be."

Mercedes smiled apologetically again as she walked passed him and out of the door.

Sam watched her walk out the door, turning back around, he was met an amused look on Stevie's face, "What?"

"Nothing bro." He smirked as he started to fix another Sam drink. Stevie was Sam's younger brother. He was a student at Ohio State University and worked part time at this coffee shop downtown.

Sam leaned against the counter, attempting the wipe the drink from his shirt, but it was only making it worse, "How's school going?"

"It's going." He handed him his coffee with a smile, "How about you old man? How's Izzy?"

"First, thirty is not old." He gave his brother a pointed look, "Second, Izzy is doing great."

"That's good." He grabbed a mop from the side, coming out to the floor to clean up the spill, "How are you in the love department?"

"Goodbye Stevie." Sam said once he got his cue to leave.

"I LOVE YOU BROTHER!" He yelled after him with a chuckle, shaking his head as he went back to moping up the floor.

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she entered the post office. Speaking to some of her co-workers, she went to the elevator and got in. On regular days, she was a college tutor at Ohio State but during the holidays, she did something very special for the post office. She answered the thousands of letters that was addressed to Santa from the children in this city. Making it to her office, she sat her purse down in her chair and headed to her spare closet to change her shirt.

Leeland knocked on her door, holding a bag in his hand, "Cedes, I have a new stack for you."

"Okay." Mercedes slid on a button up shirt and came back out.

"Woah, I'll come back."

"Oh come on Lee, you're like my brother. And plus, this isn't your first time seeing me like this." Mercedes smirked at him as she finished buttoning up her shirt, "You help me get undress, into pajamas and in my bed when I was drunk in college."

Leeland laughed loudly, "That is true." He pointed to her desk before he walked out, "There you go."

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat in her seat, opening up the new bag. Pulling out the multiple letters, it was this one that caught her eye. She took the red envelope and read the front, "Isabelle Evans." She pulled out the letter from the envelope, unfolding the paper that displayed neatly printed handwriting.

_Dear Santa,_

_I don't want anything for Christmas this year but I do want to ask you a favor. You see, I love my Uncle Sammie so much and he has done a lot for me. I know he's happy but I want him to be extra happy. So I guess what I'm asking you is to please bring him a wife this Christmas. Is that too much to ask for?_

_Love, Izzy._

"That's so sweet." Mercedes whispered as she looked at the letter. Looking over to see if anyone was coming in, she grabbed a little bit of glitter out of a jar that was under heat and sprinkled it on the letter. Mercedes had a secret that she hasn't told anyone about. If she did, everyone would think she was a looney and two, she could get in big trouble if she did. Thing was, she was from the North Pole. Sounds crazy right? But she was. At the age of twelve, Santa sent her and her parents away from the North Pole so they could experience life outside of it but occasionally, she always made a visit to the big man. She smiled as pulled out some more letters and continued to do her job.

* * *

**A/N. This was based off a movie, I just changed a lot of things around. This was 2014 as well!**


	4. A Wife Or Husband For The Holidays (P2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK :) **

* * *

Izzy held onto Sam's hand as they walked into the grocery store, her eyes darting around curiously for what was on their list. Her uncle had kept his word and picked her up from school early, so that they could go pick up some things for dinner.

Sam grabbed some bread from the shelf before looking at Izzy, "What do you want for dinner?"

Izzy looked up at him, mind already made up, "How about some Lasagna?"

"Are you going to cook it?" Sam asked with a smirk as he moved along the isle, hearing her snort and laugh.

"Of course not, Uncle Sammie. You got that all under control."

Sam laughed at her as he turned his basket down the pasta isle, "That's okay, I don't mind cooking for my number one girl."

Izzy smiled as she walked beside him, helping him pick out the rest of items they needed for dinner and for the house too.

Sam placed the cans in the basket, not looking up from his list as he pushed the basket forward, causing him to bump into someone, "I'm sorry." He looked up and let out a chuckle when he saw who it was, "We can't stop running into each other."

Mercedes looked at him with a smile, "I guess we can't." She leaned against her basket, "I'm sorry again about the hot chocolate."

"It's really okay, accidents happen."

Izzy cleared her throat, hoping the two adults would realize that she was still there. She looked at the woman her uncle was talking to and took notice to how pretty she was.

Sam looked down at his niece, who was staring back him waiting for an introduction, "This my niece Isabelle and Izzy this is.."

"Mercedes." Mercedes smiled at the young girl, shaking her hand, her face twitch up in recognition of her name but she couldn't place it, "Isabelle..very beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"You're beautiful too."

"Well thank you sweetie." Mercedes smiled, coming back up to face the mystery man, "I guess I was too worried about your shirt I didn't get to properly introduce myself." She held out her hand, "Mercedes Jones."

"Sam Evans." He took her small hand and shook, immediately feeling a spark shoot up his arm, looking up in her eyes, she must of felt it too because she was staring at him.

Mercedes cleared her throat, taking her hand back with a small smile, looking at the little girl once more, "It was nice meeting you, Isabelle."

"You too, Mercedes."

Mercedes looked back at Sam biting her lip, "And it was nice running into you again, literally."

Sam chuckled as he leaned against the basket, "Yeah, you too."

Mercedes bided them a goodbye before she walked passed them with a warm smile still plastered on her face.

Izzy looked up at Sam with a wide smile, eyes going back and forward between them, "She's beautiful, Uncle Sammie."

"Yes she is kiddo." He pinched her cheek before he looked back at the woman's retrieving form, mumbling, "Yes she is."

* * *

Mercedes was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her dinner, singing along to the music that was playing. Her parents had took a trip to Hawaii for their Christmas break and she was spending hers alone with her dog, Max. She scooped up some of the spaghetti in a bowl, turning around to grab a fork, she let out a piercing scream when she saw her sitting on the counter, "What in the word..Santana."

Santana looked at Mercedes with a smirk, lifting up her slender arms, "I bring you good vibes from the North Pole."

Mercedes chuckled as she calmed down from her scare. Santana was her best friend since they were little. She always wondered how the feisty Latina stilled worked for Santa despite being on the naughty list every year, "How are you?

"I'm great my little muffin." She smiled as she leaned over and hugged her, pulling back with a teasing smirk, "I would ask you how you are but I can see that you're doing okay."

"Are you spying on me?"

"Not per say." She hopped off the counter and went to sit by her friend, "When you have a big ass crystal ball in the middle of the workshop, you tend to peek in to see people."

Mercedes laughed as she twisted some of her noddles with her fork, placing the food in her mouth.

"So.." Santana pulled a filer out of her pocket and began doing her nails, "You run into this Sam guy twice in one week."

"Yeah."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't even know the guy, San." She sat her bowl in front of her on the table, looking at her friend innocently.

"Bullshit Mercedes. You're from the North Pole, you have a way with knowing who people are naturally."

"I'm so serious. I don't know anything about him." Mercedes told her seriously. She have tried everything to figure out who this Sam Evans person was and she was drawing a huge blank and his niece's name sounded so familiar but she couldn't pin point that out either.

Santana eyebrows shot up. She couldn't be serious right? Standing up from the couch, "I'll be right back." She walked towards the back and pulled out her cell phone once she got in the bathroom. She almost screamed when she saw the blonde on the countertop, "What the hell Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her but was smiling, "Mercedes doesn't know about Sam because Santa has put a block on her finding anything about him."

"Why?"

Quinn pulled the letter from her pocket, "This is a letter that Isabelle Evans wrote to Santa about her uncle."

Santana grabbed the letter from her hands and started reading it, "I'm assuming that this has something to do with Mercy?"

"Yes. You see, Mercedes is Sam's soulmate and finally this Christmas, they will be united as one."

"Woah, how come I didn't know anything about this?" Santana asked, a little taken aback by the secret.

"Because Santana, you have a huge mouth." Quinn smirked as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"I do not have a big mouth." She mumbled as she walked back into the living room, plopping back down on the couch, "Are you going to come visit us this year?"

Mercedes smiled into her direction, "If I get finish with the Christmas letters, I will."

"Good because everyone has been asking for you." She leaned back and got comfortable on the couch, closing her eyes.

"I guess you're staying tonight?" Mercedes chuckled when she nodded, going to the kitchen to wash her bowl and put her food in the refrigerator. Grabbing a blanket from the linen closet, she sat beside Santana and threw the blanket over them.

* * *

Sam moved his papers around on his desk, letting out a frustrated sigh. It was one week until Christmas and his company had a lot of things to her accomplish before he went on break. Grabbing his coat and scarf, he threw it on and headed out. He rolled his eyes inwardly when he saw his secretary, Danielle, following behind him.

"Mr. Evans." She practically purred his name.

Sam sighed as he turned around to her, "Yes."

She smiled brightly, taking a chance to rub his arm, "Where are you going? We have so much work to do."

Sam shrugged her hand off, taking a calming breath, "I'm taking a breather, if you must know my every move."

Danielle pouted at his harsh tone, "I must know so I can tell your clients."

"Just tell them I went out." He snapped before he turned and walked away. The only reason she was still here was because she was his mother's friend's daughter. Pushing the elevator door, he leaned against the back wall, taking a deep breath. When he got himself together, he pushed off the wall and began walking down the sidewalk, humming softly to the Christmas music as he approached his favorite spot. He opened the door, the aroma of hot cinnamon muffins and coffee assaulting his nose.

Stevie looked up when he heard the door open, smiling when his saw his brother, "Didn't expect to see you this late."

"Deadlines for last minute commercials are due tomorrow."

"Oh." Stevie nodded understandably, grabbing a pot of coffee and pouring it in a cup. He smiled as he handed it to him, "I have to close up tonight so you can wait around and I'll go back with you and help if you need any."

"Thank you Stevie." He grabbed the cup from him and headed to a table. He smiled softly when he saw a familiar face sitting by the window. Her skin glowing from the Christmas lights that were outside, her small button nose crinkled up in concentration as she focus on the paper in front of her. He walked over to her with a smile, "Hi."

Mercedes looked up from the letter with a soft laugh, "Hi..again."

Sam chuckled as he looked down at the floor, his green eyes coming back up to meet her brown ones, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled sweetly, "Would you like to sit?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing." She gave him a beautiful smile, showcasing all of her pearly whites.

Sam felt his heart warm up when he saw the look on her face, giving her a lopsided grin, he sat in front of her, "How do we keep running into each other, Mercedes Jones?"

Mercedes sat her pen down, looking at him with a smile of her own, "I could ask you the same thing, Sam Evans."


	5. A Wife Or Husband For The Holidays (P3)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK :) **

* * *

Sam looked at the mocha girl in front of him with a smile, trying to figure out exactly how they kept running into each other, "I guess a magnetic force or something."

Mercedes giggled as she looked at him, "Yeah, I guess that's what it is."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her giggle. It was so adorable. She was adorable, "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a college tutor at Ohio State." She smiled as she sipped a little of her coffee.

"Oh wow, that's great. My little brother actually goes there." Sam gestured to Stevie, who was trying to be noisy from a distance.

Mercedes eyes with wide as she put two and two together, "You're Stevie's brother?"

Sam nodded with a laugh, "Unfortunately."

Mercedes smiled as she looked over at Stevie, "He's a sweet kid, very smart but could tone down the flirting."

"Yeah..he is..yeah." Sam laughed at the thought his brother flirting with Mercedes.

Mercedes laughed, moving her hair behind her ear, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm CEO of Evans Advertising Agency."

"Oh cool. That's the big building by the post office right?" She turned in her chair to point to it.

"Yeah..it is." Sam stared at the way she lit up as she looked at it.

"Awesome." She smiled brightly, "I always wanted to go in there."

"I could give you a tour sometime." He said quickly, feeling his cheeks burn up with embarrassment for being so eager.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him through her lashes, "I would love that."

"Great." He pulled out his business card and handed it to her, "We could have dinner or something afterwards."

Mercedes raised a brow at him, "Is this your way of asking me on a date?"

"Yeah..I mean you don't have to accept it if you don't want to.." He rambled out, feeling his nervousness from earlier making an appearance.

Mercedes smiled at how nervous he was. Getting up from her seat, she slid on her coat and grabbed a pen from her purse, writing something on a napkin and handed to him, "Have a good night Sam." She smiled before she walked to the door, "See you later Stevie."

"Bye Ms. Jones." The young boy smiled at her before he went back to wiping down the counters.

Sam watched her walked out the door, looking down at the napkin, he smiled when she left him her number. He did a fist bump in the air causing him to fall out of the chair, hitting the ground, "Shit."

Stevie heard a loud thud, sitting the towel on the counter, he walked around the bar and headed to table, snorting when he saw he brother on the floor, "Are you okay?"

"I got her number." Sam lifted the napkin in the air with a proud smile on his face.

"Awesome, let me get it." He reached down but quickly groaned when he felt Sam kick his leg.

"No Steven, just no." Sam got up from the floor, smirking and waving the napkin in his face, "This is off limits. Now finished cleaning up so you can come help me."

Stevie grunted as he turned back around and headed to another table.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as she looked in her closet for something to wear for her date tonight with Sam. She had to admit, there was something about him that intrigued her and made her want to find more out about him. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a nice purple sweater and her boots. She turned around to put her things on her bed and jumped slightly when she saw Santana on the bed, "You really need to stop doing that."

Santana smirked as she crossed her legs, "It's just so fun to see you jumpy."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she sat the clothes to the side, going to grab something from her dresser.

"A date with Sam? That's should be fun." Santana said with a smile. She didn't know how she was going to keep this secret from Mercedes. Christmas was two weeks away and she couldn't tell her friend that she was going to be with the love of her life.

"What do you do everyday besides peek into my life?" Mercedes giggled as she sat beside her on the bed.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Make sure those little devils are on schedule. I don't know why but for some off reason they don't like me, not that I care or anything."

"Maybe because you refer to them as little devils."

"Maybe." She blew a bubble, seeing her phone light up, she smirked when she noticed she had a text from Sam, "Can't wait for tonight. How sweet."

Mercedes snatched her phone from her, texting back a reply, her smile grew a little.

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know." She slid off her clothes and headed to the bathroom, "But I need to get ready."

"Uh huh." Santana said with a smirk before she laid back on the bed.

* * *

After the tour around Sam's office, it was now time for their date. Sam had decided to keep it light and fun, so they walked to the centre of town to the ice skating rink.

"You totally know how to skate right?" Mercedes laughed as she tied up her skates.

"Of course." He chuckled as he stood up, wobbling a little. Truth was, Sam didn't even know how to skate. Holding out his hand for her to take, he felt the familiar warm sensation shoot up his arm when her small hand intertwine with his, "I don't want to freak you out or anything but did you just feel that?"

Mercedes looked up when she felt the shooting up her arm. For a second she thought she was going crazy but when Sam spoke, she nodded, "Yeah."

Sam shook his head, laughing a little, "That was something."

Mercedes smiled as they finally made it to the entrance, letting her blades hit the ice, she pulled Sam along with her, looking up, she saw the fear and hesitation in his eyes, "You don't know how to skate do you?"

"No." He said as he looked down at her with an embarrassed smile, "Not even a little."

"It's okay, I'll help you." She smiled as she turned facing him, taking both of his hands with hers, skating slowly backwards, "Just keep your balance and skate slowly…"

Sam was trying to focus on what she was saying but he couldn't help but stare at her lips. Her very kissable, plump lips. He wondered what it would feel like to have her lips on top of his.

"…and I promise I will not let go until you got it." She looked up at him, blushing when she found him staring at her lips. She cleared her throat to get his attention, "Got it?"

Sam snapped out of his gaze when she cleared her throat. Looking at her when she ask if he had it, knowing he didn't hear a word she said, he nodded anyways.

Mercedes giggled as she skated backwards, "You're doing really good."

"That's because I have a really good, not to mention, very beautiful, woman guiding me."

Mercedes blushed as she kept a grip on his hands, "Thank you."

"You're so welcome." He smiled as he followed her every move. He was starting to get a hang of it, "I think I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Okay." She let go his hands slowly and continued to skate backwards, watching him closely, "You're doing great."

"Thank you..thank you very m.." His words got cut off when he fell down on the ice hard, "Ouch."

Mercedes covered her mouth as she came to a stop, "Oh my god." She skated towards him, hovering over him, "Are you alright?"

"I'm never skating again."

Mercedes tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't. She wasn't exactly laughing at him per say but he looked so cute while he was trying to skate, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, laugh at my pain." He chuckled as he held his hand out for her to grab.

Mercedes wrapped her hand around his, squealing when she felt her body going down, hitting his chest with a soft thud. She looked at him through her lashes, her face at a close proximity with his, she let her eyes drift down to his pink lips.

Sam felt his breath hitch when he looked at her. He wanted to kiss her but was it too soon?, "I guess I wanted to get back at you for laughing."

Mercedes laughed nervously as she got up from him quickly before she kissed the daylights out of him, holding out her hand for him to grab again, she was grateful that he actually took it this time, "I think we could use a break."

"Agreed." Sam held her hand as they skated back to the entrance. Finding a bench to sit at, he hurriedly took the them off and placed on his shoes, "I'll go get us some hot chocolate."

"Okay." Mercedes slid back into her boots, grabbing her and Sam's skates to take back to the booth while Sam paid for the drinks.

Mercedes smiled once Sam came back, handed her the cup, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as he sipped some of his drink, "I hope you had fun. I can't skate worth shit but my niece actually suggested this would be a good idea for a date."

"You're niece is very smart because I love skating and I did have a wonderful time." She smiled as she held the cup in her hands, "If you don't mind me asking, where's her mom?"

"No I don't mind." He sat his cup down, sighing a little as he looked towards the little kids skating, "She's a drug addict, have been her whole life. My parents have spent thousands on rehabilitation for her but she never has been able to keep herself clean. The only time she did was when she was pregnant with Izzy and she started back after she had her. Long story short, I decided to raise my niece myself. I was fresh out of college with a brand new baby to take care of."

"Wow." That was all Mercedes could say. It was heartbreaking to know his sister was going through this but the way he took his niece in made her heart warm. Without thinking about it, she reached over and grabbed his hand, "I think what you did was really brave and amazing. You are one hell of a guy, Sam Evans."

Sam smiled at her, "Thank you, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes smiled at him as she rubbed his hand before she took hers back, immediately feeling warmness disappear.

"Look mommy, they're under a mistletoe." The little girl pointed to the mistletoe that was hanging on the pole, her brown eyes going to Sam, "Kiss her sir."

Sam let out a chuckle, looking at the girl with wide eyes, "I.."

"Ariel..leave the nice people alone." The woman smiled apologetically at Sam and Mercedes, "I'm sorry..she's just love seeing people kiss under those for some reason." She apologized again before she picked her daughter up.

Mercedes could've sworn she has seen those eyes somewhere before. Looking over at Sam, she blushed as she leaned over to meet him halfway, "Christmas orders right?"

Sam couldn't believe this was going to happen. He felt like a little kid in the candy store as he leaned over the table, his lips millimeters away from hers, he took his hand and caressed her cheek, pulling her in for a sweet kiss on the lips.

Mercedes kissed him softly before pulling back, gazing into his eyes with a small smile, "Wow."

"Wow." He repeated as he stared into her eyes. This was officially the best first date ever, "I should get you home."

Mercedes smiled as she watched as he stood up, holding out his hand. She took it, leaning into his embrace as he held onto her as they walked to his car.

The lady pulled on her daughter, siting her to the floor of side of the building as she watched the couple, snapping her fingers, "You're so going to get us caught Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes as she snapped back into herself, "Oh come on Quinn, you have to admit that it was fun and that kiss was so worth it."

Quinn smiled as she looked at them, "It was and I can't wait for them to be together but right now, we need to get back and explain to Santa why you just did what you did."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana waved her off as she looked at Mercedes and Sam one last time with a smile before she walked away.


	6. A Wife Or Husband For The Holidays (P4)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY THIS THROWBACK :) **

* * *

Since their date a few nights ago, Sam and Mercedes have been calling and texting each other nonstop. On their lunch breaks, they would go to the coffee shop and just talk about their day and simple things.

Mercedes was on cloud nine as she walked into her apartment. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face for anything. Her and Sam have became really close since their date and she loved every bit of it. She even got spend time with Izzy, who she absolutely loved. Last night she was supposed to make a very special visit to the North Pole before Christmas but Santana told her that they were very busy getting last minute toys made so she decided to stay in. Her parents already left for their trip to Hawaii last week so spent Christmas Eve alone. Today, she was going to spend the day with her dog in her apartment watching Christmas movies and drinking hot chocolate. So she thought.

Sam parked his car on the side of the street in front of Mercedes's apartment. His mother always said that no one should be alone on Christmas. He knew Mercedes' parents were out of town, so him and Izzy decided to surprise her by spending the day with her. The two had opened their presents early this morning and prepared a lunch for them to bring. He didn't know what it was but it was something about Mercedes that drew him to her. She was so beautiful, funny, and smart and he really saw a future with her even though he haven't known her very long.

Getting out of the car, he smiled as he opened the backdoor for Izzy, who was holding one of the pans of food the brought, "Come on Iz, it's freezing."

"Okay Uncle Sammie." She smiled as grabbed his hand, rounding the car, the duo made their way up the steps. She shivered as she opened the door, heading to the already opened elevator with her uncle in tow, pressing the five button to Mercedes's floor.

Sam leaned against the wall as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the right floor.

Izzy looked over at her uncle with a soft smile.

She was really happy to see him so happy when he was with Mercedes. It looks like her Christmas wish was coming true, "You really like Ms. Cedes don't you Uncle Sammie?"

"I do munchkin." He smiled at her, balancing the warm pan in his hand as the elevator dinged, opening up, they headed to the end of the hallway and knocked on the door.

Mercedes looked over at the door confusedly as she stood up, shushing her dog, who was barking loudly. She wrapped her blanket over her tightly as she stood on her tippy toes to look through the peephole, shocked when she saw Sam and Izzy on the other side. She opened the door with a smile, "What are you two doing here?"

"We brought some lunch." Izzy smiled as she held onto the pan.

"I hope it's not a problem. I remember you saying your parents were not going to be here and mine aren't either so why not spend it with you. Nobody should be alone on Christmas." Sam said with a grin, feeling his cheeks warm up from his confession.

Mercedes heart fluttered as she listened to him explain. That was so sweet of them to do this for her, "Come in." She stepped aside so they could enter her very spacious apartment, locking the door when she closed it, she turned and watched as they placed the items on the table, "What do we have here?"

"Uncle Sammie's famous Lasagna and homemade Garlic Breadsticks." Izzy told her happily as she removed her coat and hung it on the back of the chair.

"Sounds really good." Mercedes sat her blanket back on the couch and headed towards the kitchen, reaching for three plates from the cabinet.

Sam watched her short frame trying to get the plates as he shrugged off his jacket. He walked over to help her out, placing a hand on her lower back, his arm passing hers to get the plates, "How do you manage to get these down when you're at home?"

Mercedes breath hitch as she felt him behind her, his warm breath sending tingles down her skin, she chuckled at his question, "That's why I have plastic plates but I'm out so.."

Sam let out a chuckle as he grabbed the plates, dropping his hand from her back, he walked and sat the plates on the table, "How did they get up there?"

"My Dad actually did that and now that I'm thinking about it, I think he did it on purpose." She laughed as she grabbed some drinks out of the fridge and sat them down on the table.

"That's not very nice." Izzy said with a smile as she watched Sam fix her plate.

"It's not, isn't it?" She sent the little girl a wink before she fixed her plate, digging into the cheesy goodness, moaning at the taste, "This is to good, Sam."

"I'm glad you like it."

Izzy sat back with a wide smile throughout dinner. She was so excited that this was happening but now it was time for them to really be together.

* * *

After eating lunch, Sam decided to give the ice skating another chance, so he drove them there. When they laced up their skates, he smiled when he saw Izzy already on the ice with Stevie. Sam kept his hand intwined with Mercedes this time as they got onto the ice.

"Thank you for spending your Christmas with me." Mercedes said quietly as they skated, "You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Sam smiled as he looked down at her. He bit down on his lip as he sighed, debating if he wanted to ask her this or not, "Um..Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I um.." He stopped, grabbing both of her hands, looking deeply into her chocolate orbs, "I know we haven't known each other for long and it's crazy how in the last two weeks we have gotten so close. I don't want to scare you off, but I really cannot imagine my life without you."

Mercedes couldn't believe this was happening. Everything she has been feeling since they've met, he was saying in front of her now, "That's crazy because I feel the same way."

"Yeah?" He watched as she nodded, causing him to let out a nervous smiling, waiting with batted breath after he said it, "So you wouldn't be mad if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes nodded happily as she hugged him, feeling her tears form up in her eyes, she placed her hands on the side of his face and kissed him sweetly.

Sam smiled against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her soundly as they stood in the center of the rink.

Izzy stopped when she saw her uncle and Ms. Cedes hugging and kissing, she yanked Stevie's arm excitedly, "Look Uncle Stevie."

Stevie stopped when he felt her small hand tugging his arm, following her line of sight. He smirked when he saw the two, whispering, "I knew it."

Izzy let out a loud squeal as she dance a little. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, looking over when she heard the sound of bells, eyes going wide, mouth dropping a little at the sight of the man.

Mercedes left a peck on Sam's lips as she pulled back, looking up at him dazedly.

Sam smirked as he looked at her, moving her hair from out of her face, he was just about to bend down for another one when something or better yet someone caught his eye, "Santa.."

Mercedes looked at him confusedly before she looked behind her, her smile growing. Seeing that he had Quinn and Santana with him confused him a bit:

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas." The man said with a smile as he watched the little children run to him, thanking him for their gifts.

Sam stared in shock. He looked over to the sleigh with reindeers. REAL reindeers.

"Come on." Mercedes tugged his hand with a small smile as she headed to the entrance.

Izzy was just as shocked as her uncle. Skating to them, she grabbed Sam's hand as they got off the ice.

Quinn smiled as she walked over to her friend, "Merry Christmas to you all."

"Same to you." Mercedes said with a smile.

When all the children left, Santa turned to the Evans and Mercedes, "My little Mercy." He walked over to her with a smile as he hugged her.

"Hi Santa."

Sam and Izzy continued to look on in shock, "You know him?"

Mercedes giggled at their shock faces but didn't answer them, knowing she couldn't tell them that she personally did.

Santa nodded letting out a jolly laugh, "Yes, I know everyone in the world."

"Wow." Izzy said with a wide smile as she leaned over and hugged him.

Mercedes smiled over at her, looking at Santa, "So Mr. Clause, what are you doing here after a busy night of delivering gifts?"

"I am here to wish you all the best. Sam and Mercedes, you finally have united for Christmas. I have known for years that you two were meant to be together and I'm glad that it worked out."

Mercedes looked at him dumbfounded. It was all starting make sense to why she didn't know who Sam was at first and why Santana was lying. She knew her friend well enough to know when she was hiding something.

"Mhm and the little girl got her gift after all." Santana said with a smile as she pointed to Izzy.

"What gift?" Sam asked as he looked at his niece, still trying to process all of this information.

"I asked Santa to bring you a wife for Christmas." Izzy smiled as she looked at all of them, her cheeks were flushed, the tip of her nose red from the cold, "And it really happened."

Sam smiled at his niece. She always would think of others before she thought of herself but he didn't expect her to ask that for him. He bent down and hugged her tightly, "Oh Izzy." He tickled her sides, smiling at her giggling, looking over at Mercedes, waggling his eyebrows, "Wife huh?"

"It's too soon for the wife part but I'm happy with being the girlfriend for right now." Mercedes kissed Sam's cheek.

"That's fine with me." Izzy said as she came and hugged her.

"And let this be the Christmas you three will cherish forever." Santa said smiling, before disappearing in the air.

Sam looked over at them, "Wow, we just saw Santa and I think I'm still in shock."

Mercedes chuckled as she leaned against him, "It'll wear off soon."

"How do you know?" Izzy asked as they walked towards the bench.

Mercedes looked over at shoulder, seeing Santana and Quinn winking at her before they left, "I just know." She smiled as she turned back around to them. She didn't expect her Christmas to be like that but she didn't regret it. She had an amazing boyfriend and Izzy. She couldn't wait to see what journey will happen for them next.

Sam kissed her forehead as they sat down, looking over at his niece with a smile. He couldn't wait for new beginnings with his girls. This by far has been the best Christmas ever and all because of his niece asking for one thing for him...bringing him someone that he could be with and hopefully for the rest of his life for Christmas.


	7. Where Were You In The Morning?

**Where Were You in the Morning?**

**Time Frame: Friday Evening, May 25, 2018**

**Location: Destin, Florida**

**Summary: Based on Shawn Mendes' song, "Where Were You in the Morning?"**

_You said, "I wanna get to know ya"_

_Why you gotta get my hopes up?_

_You said that you were staying over_

_But then I woke up to the cold air_

_How could you make me believe?_

_That there was something in between you and me, yeah_

_I look around and I don't see you_

_Where were you in the morning, baby?_

_You didn't leave your number for me_

_Left me without a warning, waiting_

_Where were you in the morning, baby?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it asshole, gimme my money."

Sam stared at his friends, shaking his head as he picked up his beer bottle and finished the rest of it, chuckling at them and the mixed reactions from everybody else in the bar.

Brandon grabbed his abandoned cup before speaking, throwing the money on the table, "Admit you was scared though. Boston looked like they were about to win."

Carter snatched up the two hundred dollars, "King James always makes a comeback. No ifs, no buts, no maybes about it. Sunday, it's a wrap for them."

Reno rolled his eyes at him before he looked over at Sam, "I'm glad you came out tonight. Boys night long overdue."

"For real. I'm glad you're not sitting around your house moping."

"I was never moping around, I just buried myself back into my work per usual." Sam rolled his eyes at them, seeing the look on their faces, "Can we just not y'all, please let's just stop bringing it up."

"Nah bro, we're gonna talk about it." Carter spoke up after putting his collected money in his wallet, "Who shall not be named consumed your life for three years, we barely saw you and then going to pull some shit like that. I'm surprised you aren't seeing a shrink."

"Hell, I'm surprised you're not either."

"It wasn't meant to be. I'll just let karma take care of it." Sam told them truthfully with a smile as she lifted his second beer bottle, "That situation is someone else's problem now."

"You say that, but are you really okay?"

"I swear I'm fine, I swear. Scouts honor."

"Damn right brother. You'll get back on that saddle sooner or later..or maybe you have and just haven't told us." Brandon hit his shoulder, waggled his eyebrows, earning an eye roll from him, "What? It's time to get your…"

"And on that note." Sam stood up abruptly, causing them to throw their arms out in protest, "Goodnight." He chuckled as they threw napkins and chips at him as he left, shaking his head as he made his way out the door, the warm breeze hitting his face. He was fiddling with his keys as he headed to his car when he saw a woman leaned under the hood across the street. Scanning the backside of the woman in the short green dress that fitted her in all the right places appreciatively, he looked both ways for cars before crossing the street, coming up behind her, "Excuse me miss." He watched as she stood straight up and turned around in her nude heels, his mouth suddenly dry when he saw her face. Those eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat, clearing it before speaking, "Need some help?"

"No, I got it." She said as she glanced at him before crossing her arms over her chest to cover the cleavage that was showing due to the very low v cut dress, "I already called a tow truck."

Sam nodded his head before taking his eyes off of her and looking underneath her hood, "Looks like your r-"

"Radiator blew out." She cut him off knowingly, moving her hair behind her ears before turning to look as well just as lightening silently struck in the sky, "It was only a matter of time."

Even though she said she was fine and had called someone, Sam didn't want to leave her out here alone for the simple fact that she was a woman and she definitely was going to catch some unwanted attention by the way she was dressed.

The woman looked down at her phone and groaned when she noticed the tow truck wouldn't be here for another hour or so, "Great. Just great."

"Its a restaurant right across the street you come wait in. Come on." Sam said as he lifted his hands in the air when she threw him a look, "I'm a good guy, I swear. I just don't want you to be out here by yourself."

The woman looked at him skeptically before jumping at the sound of the thunder and feeling the rain immediately come down afterwards, "Fine."

Sam smiled as he watched her lock her car and stand beside him as they walked crossed the street quickly to get into the restaurant. He opened the door and let her go in first, clearing his throat to grab the attention of the girl as he entered the establishment.

The hostess raised her head from her phone and eyes went wide once she saw who it was, putting her device away, "Mr. Evans."

"Bridgette, for the millionth time, just Sam. Please." He said as he watched her nod and sent her a smile, "We're going to take this window table and can you take her to the back to get her some dry clothes."

"Yes sir." She said as her eyes went to the woman questionably before giving her a smile, grabbing her hand, "Follow me."

Sam watched as she left his side and followed behind the young girl. Taking off his wet jacket, he made his way to the table and sat down. Thankfully, it was closing time, so it wasn't anyone in there but the staff.

"Look who decided to finally show his face around here after months. It's like you let the trifling situations that went on run you away from your own place."

"Please don't start."

"Bro, you know it's true." He said as he crossed his arms and looked at him, "You know she's getting married tomorrow, right?"

Sam rolled his jaw before looking away from him and out the window, "I could care less."

"You do, and I'm not saying it in an "oh, you still love her" way, because I know you don't. It's more of a pissed off way, which is understandable." He told him, deciding to change the subject, "Anyways, what brings you here this late for real?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw the woman coming back, causing his brother to turn around.

"And who do we have here?" The man let out a low whistle as she came up, dressed in now T-shirt and a pair of sweats, her wet her pulled up into a donut, her now ruined damp dress folded in her arms and heels in her hands. She was lucky that her and Bridgette was the same size shoes because she had some spare chucks in her locker, "I'm Lennox."

"Karley." She said with a half smile, shaking his outreach hand, her eyes drifting back to Sam, who was now standing up in front of the table.

"My baby brother didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"We're not together."

Lennox watched as they both spoke at the same time, raising a brow, "Mhm."

Sam glared at him, giving him the 'shut up before I hurt you' look, "We just met five minutes ago. Her car broke down."

"And I'm waiting for the tow truck so…"

"The kitchen is still open." Lennox commented, not wanting to hear anymore of how they met, turning around, gesturing outside, "Might want to order something because that tow truck is not getting here anytime soon."

Sure enough, Karley's phone dinged, causing her to roll her eyes and groan when she read the text message, sitting down in the chair, "Weather is very bad where they coming from, don't know when or if they'll make it."

"It's going to be like that all night. I could take you home if you want."

"I live twenty minutes away and I'm definitely not getting in a car with a stranger."

She had him there. He nodded his head understandably before leaning back his chair, seeing AJ making his way to table, "Get to know me then."

She looked at him through her lashes and ran her tongue across her teeth before she sucked in the air.

"What's up, Sam?" AJ greeted the man with a handshake before his eyes wondered to Karley, sending a smile, "Miss."

Sam watched as she gave him a nod before he turned his attention back to him, gesturing to the glass, "What you got going?"

"Lennox told me you were out here and ask me to bring you this." He held up the cup of brown liquor, which without a doubt was whiskey, and sat it in front of Sam, "I'm glad to see you are, man. I'm sorry about the last time you were here. Shit was foul."

Karley watched Sam's features turn solemn before a smile came on his face, shaking his head which caused curiosity in her mind.

"It's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Right." He nodded before rubbing the back his neck, his eyes wondering back to the woman, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water, thank you."

Sam watched as he nodded before leaving, turning his attention back to the beauty in front of him, "So, what's your real name because I know for sure Karley isn't it."

She quirked a smile before giving him a challenging look, "What makes you think it's not?"

Sam smirked as he pressed the glass to his lips and took a sip, "I just know."

He's good. I'll give him that. Mercedes didn't give out her real name to anyone until she got to know them. But he wasn't entirely right about it not being her name. Karley was in fact her middle name, a name that symbolized and meant so much to her mother. She scanned him curiously and had to admit that he was cute. She wouldn't normally let strangers get this far, but it was something about him that made her interested, "I want to get to know you."

"You're trying to avoid my question."

"It's not avoiding if it's really my name." Mercedes smiled at him as she crossed her ankles, leaning back in her chair as he chuckled.

Sam watched AJ come back and give her the water, lifting his glass so he could bring him another one.

"So, this is your family's restaurant?"

"Yep, our second one. We have another location in Pensacola." He said as he stared at her, "What do you do for a living, 'Karley'."

"You can stop saying it like that and putting it in quotes, it's my name." Mercedes chuckled as she took a sip of her water, "I'm a waitress."

"Bull." Sam called out as he sat up in his seat and leaned forward, "You're not a very good liar."

"What do you do?" Mercedes ignored his accusation, crossing her arms and intertwining her fingers together.

"I'm a computer technician."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment before she laughed, "Now that's bullshit."

"Real estate attorney." Sam replied honestly as he pulled one of his cards from his pocket and gave it to her, watching as she read over it.

"Sam Evans." Now why does that name sound familiar? Mercedes wondered in her head before she lifted her eyes back to the man, "Originally from here?"

"Born and raised. How about you?"

"Tourist."

Sam's grin came back into play, "Why you being so secretive?"

Mercedes put the straw back in her mouth and sipped her water, shrugging at his question, "Don't know what you're talking about.."

"You did say you're twenty minutes away from home right? So, I'm guessing you from Fort Walton?" When he saw her smile and noticed she wasn't going to give him an answer, he smirked before looking down at his phone, "98 is closed until the morning."

Mercedes' smile slowly faded from her face, grunting as she ran her hands over her face, groaning out, "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope. I'm indeed not." Sam handed her his phone, watching as she took it and looked at the news, "Looks like you're stuck."

"Dammit, now I'm for sure going to have a jam packed day tomorrow." She mumbled as she let out a sigh before handing him his phone back. She sat back in the seat with a pout as she pulled out her phone to see if she could get a room for the night then she remembered she didn't have any of her cards.

"I have a guest room." Sam offered without hesitation as he moved the glass to the side.

Mercedes raised her eyes from her phone to him, "What makes you think that I'm going to go home with you?"

"Well, seeing that you just came from some type of event, I assume you thought you wasn't going to have any problem because you were going to be going straight home. Because of that, you only have cash and didn't bring any of your credit cards. And now that your car broke down, all of your money is going to go to towing tomorrow, so I highly doubt you have any money for a room. You probably can get someone to pay for it but you should save money, plus it's the start of summer break and the weekend. I'm pretty sure every hotel is booked." Sam said without missing a beat, finishing off his second glass before speaking again, "You're the first damsel in distress that I've helped out."

"Far from a damsel in distress and you have all the answers don't you?" Mercedes commented, watching as he shrugged and stood up, leaving some cash on the table. She chewed on her bottom lip before rolling her eyes, standing up as well knowing he was right, "Fine, but just so you know, if you try something, you'll regret it quickly."

"Not that type of guy." Sam stated truthfully as he held out his arm for her to go in front of him. Looking at Bridgette, "Tell Lennox I'll be back at noon to help."

"Sure will. Have a _safe_ night, Sam."

Sam glared at her when she put emphasis on the word, causing the girl to smile before turning around and heading to the back.

* * *

The drive wasn't surprisingly awkward like they both thought it would be. It took them only ten minutes with the traffic to get to his house, which Mercedes wasn't too surprised by as she got out and closed his truck door.

"Of course you live by the beach, of course."

"Who wouldn't want to down this way?" Sam asked with a smile, watching as she rolled her eyes as they walked up the steps, "Besides…"

"Let me guess, this is your second home. You live here during the summer and your main home is a condo that's not too far away from here." Mercedes said as she stared at him with a smirk, seeing the expression on his face as she came to a stop at his front door, "You're not the only one who can read people."

Sam didn't even have a response as he opened the door, letting her go in first.

Mercedes looked around as she walked in and couldn't help but be surprised, "You have a girlfriend or wife?"

Almost. "Why?"

"Your house has a feminine touch to it." Mercedes noted as she turned around and faced him, "No man that I know house is this fully furnished and decorated neatly."

"No, but I do have four sisters and a mom, who feels the need to have a say in what my houses look like."

Mercedes laughed at that, sitting her purse down on the couch, "I know the feeling."

"Siblings?"

"Two brothers and a sister."

Sam smiled at her, realizing that she was starting to share more about herself but he wasn't going to push. He would have plenty enough time to get her to open up before the morning. He walked over to where she was and grabbed her dress and under garments, "I'll wash these."

"Aren't you a sweetie pie?"

"I try, I try." He smiled, earning a chuckle from her, "The bathroom is down that hall to your right. There's already towels, soaps, shampoos, conditioners and all that other crap you women need."

"It's not crap, it's necessities." She corrected before moving her loose hair back behind her ear, "In all seriousness, thank you for letting crash here."

"No problem. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm okay. Besides, you look like you only can make grilled cheese." She joked playfully, watching as he brought his hands to his chest.

"I'm highly offended. Not only do I know how but I make the best grilled cheese ever. My omelets aren't that bad either."

"Hm, I'll hold you to it."

"I do have a question for you though."

"Shoot."

"Are you always so stubborn to a point where you won't let anyone help you?"

Mercedes pursed her lips before walking pass him and down the hall, "What do you think?"

Before Sam could give her an answer, she had made it to the bathroom and shut the door, causing him to laugh and yell, "Yes, a big yes."

Mercedes heard him chuckle and yell his answer, causing her to smile as she took off her clothes and got into the shower. Sighing in content as the hot water hit her skin, she went and stood under the water to let it flow through her hair. She was thankful that she had given weave a break and went back to her natural state because she would hate to have it ruin due to the rain. She thought about the day she had and didn't expect for it to turn out like it did. She definitely didn't expect to end up in a very attractive man that she barely knew house for the night. Honestly, she was glad that it did worked out the way it did.

Sam had just started washer before he came out. He went upstairs and grabbed something for her out of his drawer to wear to bed. Once he made it back down, he went to the kitchen to get him a sip of orange juice from out of the refrigerator, the alcohol in his system long gone. He was glad he wasn't a light weight. It took a lot for him to get buzzed and even drunk. He picked up the clothes and made his way to the guest room, not noticing the shower had stopped running. About two minutes later, he heard footsteps along the hardwood, prompting him to turn around. There she stood in front of him drying her hair with a towel, her body wrapped up in a white plush robe, "Feel better?"

"Much better." She smiled as she turned around and placed the towel in the hamper that was in the corner by the door.

"Don't worry, there are clean, fresh sheets and pillows on the bed." Sam commented as he watched her glance over the room before her eyes met his again, giving her his signature lopsided grin before walking up to her and holding out one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers, "Something for you to put on."

Mercedes stared at him as a smile came onto her lips, ducking her head a bit, "Don't need them."

Sam was about to questioned her until she closed the space between them and stood up on her toes and leaned up to place her lips on his, the items in his hands now occupying the floor. He was taken by surprise but that didn't stop him from reacting to it as he brought her closer, his hands falling to the sides of her body, whispering, "You right, you don't."

Mercedes smirked against his lips before her hands went to the ends of his shirt, breaking the kiss to lift it off of him. She stood back as she bit down on her bottom lip, staring him up and down with lustful eyes.

Sam pulled her back to him, his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss, removing it then making the move to her jaw and on downward.

Mercedes giggled at the tickling sensation as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his mouth moving down her collarbone slowly with the feeling of him marking along the way.

Walking forward and causing him to hit the front of the bed, which made him sit down. She straddled his lap and leaned into the kiss before pushing him backwards on the bed until he was laying flat.

Sam stared at her for a moment, silent words being exchanged between them before he untied the robe, leaving it unopened before he kissed her.

She grabbed ahold of his belt as she sucked and tugged on his bottom lip before letting do, glancing down at him as she breathed heavily, "I never sleep with people I just met."

"That's makes two of us." He got out just as she leaned back down and captured his lips with hers again, causing him to wrap his arm around her waist and flip them over to where he was on top, feeling her nails rake down his bare back didn't phase him one bit. Their breathing labored and moans graduated loudly as the night went on. This night went from zero to one hundred real quick.

Sam groaned lowly as she sun beamed brightly in his eyes, causing him to peep them open, head pounding lightly as he sat up. He yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, looking over to the side and noticing that it was empty and made up. Getting up from his bed, he grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on. Heading to his bathroom first to check, finding it empty, he moved out of the room and went into his living room. There was no trace of her anywhere. Not even a note. Sighing, he went back to the room room and plopped down, groaning as he stared up at the ceiling in disappointment. Dammit girl.

_And I hope you had a good reason_

_'Cause I know you had a good time_

_And I'm looking up at the ceiling_

_And I keep wondering why_

_Where were you in the morning, baby?_

_You didn't leave your number for me_

_Left me without a warning, waiting_

_I said, where were you in the morning baby?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

_How do you, how do you just walk away?_

* * *

**A/N. 2018.**


	8. A Christmas Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE! **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

"What do you mean she left?"

"Exactly what I said, Sam. She's gone. Packed up all of things with the help of her sister and moved out a week ago."

Sam moved through the crowds of people, groaning as he listened the man on the phone and giving the people dirty looks as they ran into each other. He hated this holiday season and now he was really mad at the fact that his own wife had moved out without telling him, "Do you know where she went?"

"No and honestly bro, I wouldn't tell you if I did."

"What the hell? Why not? You're my blood."

"True enough, but you've been acting stupid lately and maybe she do need to separate herself from you." His brother stated as he moved around his toddlers crawling on the floor, "You need to get...hello? Sam...this son of a bi-scuit." He caught himself when he saw his sons looking up at him, grunting as he tossed the phone on the couch.

Sam typed in the number and placed the phone back to his ear as his held his other hand up for a cab, the call going straight to voicemail. He didn't know what was going on, which wasn't a surprise as a recent but he wasn't expecting her to move out. He needed to get to the bottom of this and straight home was not where he was about to go.

* * *

Mercedes took the candle jars and placed them on the shelf, greeting the customers as they walked in. She had worked at this retail store for the past four years and she loved it, especially during the holdup season. However, she wasn't feeling this year for reasons. It had been so busy for the past couple of days, so that meant she had to work longer hours. Christmas was her favorite holiday, always have been but this year, she couldn't wait for it to pass. Turning to side when she heard crying, she saw a little baby in the stroller, causing her to let out a sad smile. She was at a point in her life where she wanted kids and wanted to be doing all the activities around with them at Christmas. Decorating the tree together, going to meet Santa, doing The Polar Express train ride, ice skating, binge watching movies and so much more. Unfortunately, that wasn't her reality. She turned around when she felt somebody standing behind her, figuring it was a customer trying to get to where she was, she let out a quiet gasp when she saw who it was.

"You really, really thought I wouldn't find out?"

"I was hoping you didn't notice." She said as she tried to leave, already knowing what he was referring to. She felt him grab her arm, but not in a hurtful way, "Let go of me, Sam."

"No." Sam stared down at her, "Why are you doing this, Mercedes? Huh? What's the reason?"

Mercedes snatched her arm away and glared at him, speaking low so they wouldn't cause a scene, "You really think I'm just going to sit around and let you cheat on me? Nah, I'm not no fool. You should've known that eight years ago when we got together."

"Cheat?" He asked incredulously as he looked at confusedly, "I'm not cheating nor have I ever cheated on you."

"Yeah right, Sam." She responded in disbelief, "The long nights away, traveling more for your job...please. We may have lived together but we haven't been together in a very long time."

Sam frowned deeply when she walked away from him, stalking behind her, which caused them to get a few looks, "Our rift is not on me, at least not all of it."

"I'm not saying it is." She tried her best to calm down, her hands crossing over her chest as the words left her mouth, feeling disgusted and wrong as they did, "We just need to go our separate ways."

"Are you talking about separation?"

"Yeah and possibly a divorce."

"Have you lost your damn mind? Seriously, have you bumped your head?"

"We both know things haven't been good. There's no need to sugarcoat anything."

"So...your resolution to this is to move out without trying to work this out?" He questioned angrily, not giving her a chance to answer before he started up again, "You can't just up and leave Mercedes, that's not right. But I guess when the going gets tough, that's what you do."

"I don't want..."

"What about us? Our future? And our kids? You didn't think about that, did you."

At the mention of kids, her heart swelled tightly, feeling herself getting heated as emotions started to come over her. She fought the urge for what she had to say to come tumbling out because it would upset her further...and it would definitely upset him. Thing was, he made it impossible to shut up due to the incoming hurtful words sprouting from his mouth.

"You didn't think about that, but I'll tell you one thing, Mercedes Jones-Evans, you'll never make it as a mother of you keep doing that. Parenthood is not easy and leaving isn't an option."

Mercedes blinked twice as she stared at him. Really? Did that really just come out of his mouth? She was pissed and disappointed but most importantly, sad. She looked at him, speaking barely above a whisper, waving off security when she saw him coming, "You don't ever have to worried about that because I can't have any." She told him, watching as the facial expression on his face change as her eyes started to water as his words struck something in her. She cleared her throat before she began to walking away, not uttering another word.

Sam was at a lost as he watched her go to the back and closed the door behind her. It baffled him for a moment because everything was starting to make sense. These past couple of months, the two have been drifting apart, especially when the conversation of children came into play. Sam had to admit, no matter how much he loved her, the way she shut him out, only made him want to do the same. But hearing what she said, that broke his heart. Was she just saying it out of anger? No, she wouldn't do that. He knew that she had went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago, but he didn't know what for nor did she reveal the reason.

* * *

After coming from her lunch with her sister, Mercedes had debated on whether or not she would go back to work. She didn't tell her sister what happened because she would've been on ten and on the news by six. She needed to get out of this funk that she was in but it was hard. Having it confirmed that she couldn't have children broke her deeply. She had what was called Primary Ovarian Insufficiency, also known as Premature Ovarian Failure. It means that the ovaries had stopped working and didn't produce the right amount of hormone estrogen or in her case, release eggs in the way they should've. It was heart wrenching and something that she hadn't accepted, and didn't know if she would.

Wiping the single tear that fallen before going behind the register, plastering on a smile, "Did you find everything okay?"

"I did." The woman said as she sat her items on the counter with a smile, looking at the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." She drifted off when she spotted the familiar brunette coming in the store again. She removed her eyes and continued to focus on what she was doing, hoping and praying he wasn't back to make a scene.

Truth be told, Sam never left from earlier. He walked around the mall, thinking about everything. His life...their life and how they had gotten to this point. He didn't know why Mercedes accused him of cheating. Yeah, he did work a lot more because he didn't like how things were at home. So, never mind. He did see why she assumed that and he hated that she did. But despite it all, he hated how she couldn't feel that she could come to him about the most recent news. She couldn't have children. He was numb because all he ever wanted was a family with her. To top it all, what he said to her was completely wrong and he felt so bad. He never knew how to control his anger and it came with an unfiltered mouth that always got him in trouble. He needed to apologize because he couldn't hurt the one person who meant the world to him. As he walked back into her job, he locked eyes with her for a spilt second and decided to go to where she was, sliding pass all the people that was in line, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." He said as he watched her bag up the items for the customer, the woman sideyeing harshly as he stood in the way of the credit card machine, "I didn't know and even if I did, it was still wrong of me to say what I did."

Mercedes just finished bagging up the candles carefully, giving the woman the total as she waited for Sam to move.

"Please talk to me."

"Get a clue and see that she doesn't want too." The woman commented, causing a trickle effect with the people behind her.

"Yeah."

"Stop harassing her."

Sam rolled his eyes at the woman and the chorus of people, "Didn't ask for y'all to weigh in. Mind your damn business."

Mercedes raised her eyes to finally look at him, not wanting to see him anymore, "Apology accepted, now please stop disrespecting my customers and leave."

Sam stared down at her and knew that she was only saying that for him to leave and not because she truly meant it. His eyes went to corner, seeing security finally making his way over once again today, "I'll leave you alone..for now."

Mercedes watched as he left, letting out breath she didn't know she was holding before returning to her job. She was hoping that this would be over soon because she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**A/N. 2019 :) **


	9. A Christmas Miracle (P2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ANYTHING ELSE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

_"So, you're telling me that it's not possible at all?"_

_The doctor looked at her sadly and shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Ms. Jones."_

_Mercedes cleared her throat and nodded as she got up from the table, thanking her before walking out with tears in her eyes. She didn't let them drop until she was outside. She couldn't believe that she couldn't have children. She began to wonder what she did wrong and why she was being punished. She couldn't tell Sam, she just couldn't. This would break him and not that she knew for sure, but he probably didn't want to be with her anymore because of it. She needed to leave him before he got the chance to leave her._

Mercedes came out of her thoughts as she walked into her apartment building, leftover food from the Christmas dinner that her and her co-workers went to in her hand as she headed for the elevator, only to be stopped by the manger.

"Mrs. Evans, I need to speak with your for a second."

"Sure." She made her way to the counter, approaching the nervous looking man, "What's up?"

"We didn't want to bother or have you come home early from work. There was a leak on your floor. We moved all your things to an open apartment down here." The manager said as he handed her the new key, "It won't be until after Christmas that the problem will be resolve, but you can stay in your new place all you want. No charge for this month, and it would be the same price as your old apartment despite it being bigger. I'll draw up paperwork if you want and have it to you in the morning."

"Sounds good and thank you." Mercedes gave him a small smile before looking at the number on the key. She sighed as she left the desk and walked around the corner and down the hallway. This has been a long, draining day as well and all she wanted to do was take a hot bath then get in the bed. Getting to the last room on the hall, she put the key in and opened the door, walking in. After closing it back, she smelt a hint of apples and cinnamon, figuring it was something that they sprayed. As she turned on the light, she didn't move from her spot when she saw what she did.

Sam couldn't and wouldn't let his wife go. Nope. He was going to fight until he got her back. It didn't take long for him to find out where she was staying with the help of his P.I. skills aka stalking and following her when she got off of work. He didn't want to overwhelm her too much, so he decided to give her some time before he put his plans in motion. He convinced the reluctant apartment building manger to be in on it. Luckily, there was an actual leak and her things did had to be move, so he was the one who did it. Along with that, he decorated her whole apartment with decorations and put her a tree up with presents underneath. Even though he knew she wasn't in the Christmas spirit, he hoped that this would at least be a start of bringing it back for her. Seeing her standing there now, knots began to form in his throat as he made his way to her.

"W-What are you doing here…but how did you even find me?" She asked all while she took in the apartment, looking at him just made water start to instantly form in her eyes, "Sam."

"Just let me say my peace, please." He started as he grabbed ahold of her hand, thankful that she didn't pull away, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I'm an asshole. I'm sorry at the fact that I would ever say something like that. You would make an amazing mother, there's no question about that and I'm sorry if I ever raised a question in your head that you wouldn't and that you would leave if things got hard. I was wrong and I honestly don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking for it." He wiped the tears from her cheek, letting his hand rest there, "We can work on us, there's no other option."

Mercedes held onto his wrist as she shook her head, tears escaping her eyes, whispering, "You deserve more, just let me go."

"You're more that what I need and I'm never letting you go." He said as he took her arms and wrapped them around him, causing him to hug her. He loved this girl unconditionally. Although the bad outweighed the good in the past couple of months, one thing that has never changed, no matter what she thought, was his love for her, "You're my wife, I love you and I would never dishonor the vows we made to each other and in front of God."

"I-I love you too." She whispered as she sniffled, laying her head down on his chest, never letting go of him.

"I went back and forward on what I wanted to do here. I just wanted to move all your things out and back into the house but that would be selfish. As much as I want you home, I know you need space right now." He held onto her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before laying his own head on top of hers, "I scheduled us counseling session, we go Monday afternoon. I don't want to go on like this and I definitely don't want to lose you over it."

Mercedes just hugged him tightly and nodded, all the emotions from the past couple of months and the last few days coming in full force. She loved Sam with all of her heart and she hated the place that they've been in. In this moment, she was happy and grateful that he was here with her. She didn't want that to ever change.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The past year has been so much better for the married couple. Now that they had been in counseling at least twice a month, nothing was fixed right away, but just talking to someone and being open with each other made them love each other more. Also in the course of the year, Mercedes had moved back home. She did stay in her apartment for two more months before doing so, vowing to better herself before she went back.

"I really like this candle too."

Mercedes giggled as she turned back to him, watching as he lit another one, "Baby, that's number four. You don't need to be burning every last one of them."

"But they smell so good." He commented with a chuckle as he looked at her, sitting down the torch, "This my favorite. Really brings out the Christmas in here."

Mercedes shook her head with a snort, going over to where he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

"You taste like cinnamon." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled her closer, his hands resting on her waist.

"Mhm." She reluctantly pulled back when doorbell rung repeatedly, causing the man to let out a loud groan, "I'll get it." Mercedes smiled as she kissed him again before letting go fully, watching as he plopped down on the couch. She walked through the foyer before reaching the door and looking out the peephole. Her face twitched up when she noticed no one out there, prompting for her to open the door anyways to make sure. She looked around, eyes going down when she heard a noise, "Oh my God." Her eyes went wide as she rushed outside and to the step, yelling for her husband, "SAM!"

Sam jumped up from the couch when he heard her yelling for him, running to the door, he came to a stop when he saw what she was holding, "What in the hell?" Now occupying her arms was a baby wrapped up tightly in a blanket, majority of the face covered. He moved to the side to let her get in before he went over and picked up the carseat that was left.

Mercedes quickly brought the baby in the warm house, pulling the blanket down from the face, recognizing the bright brown eyes staring back at her, "It's Elena."

Sam closed the door, the cold drift now blocked as he locked the door back. He saw a note, along with a folder in the seat and he picked up to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_I didn't want you to spend loads of money and time on other options when I'm right here and you know my hardships. You're both good people, that's all that matter. I know Elena will be in good care and grow up in a loving home with loving parents. Please just do me one favor. Let her know that I loved her, but I couldn't give her what she needed. No need to call or text, my number is already changed and I'm moving back to Cali with my Dad. Thank you in advance for the wonderful job I know you will do and thank you for helping me when I needed it the most._

_Love always,_

_Kendall H._

Kendall. Sweet Kendall. Mercedes had met the teen a few months ago at her job, when she just broke down, venting to her on how she couldn't take being pregnant nor raise a baby. From there on forward, it was a bond that couldn't be broken. Not once did Mercedes ever think about asking her for her baby, she just wanted the girl to know that she would be there for whatever she needed and didn't have to do this on her own. She looked down at the baby in her arms, her cries now subsided as she brought her eyes back to her husband, "What does those say?"

"She's ours." He said as he looked up from scanning the letter and the documents, walking over to where she was, "She and the Dad signed over all of their rights. Baby, Elena's legally our daughter. I mean, I'm pretty sure we'll have to go sign stuff too but..these documents are pretty legit already."

Mercedes couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her watery eyes going from her husband to the baby, who was still awake and staring at them.

Sam stared at the baby for a moment before something came over him, running to grab his coat from the closet and coming back out, "I need to go to the store. We need baby things."

Mercedes didn't even get a chance to get word out before he grabbed his keys and was out the door. She shook her head with a chuckle, moving her face to her shoulder so she wipe some of her tears before she headed to the living room in complete disbelief.

* * *

Mercedes sat on the couch, the Christmas music still playing lowly as the wood crackled in the fireplace. Seeing her husband come back in with two mugs that contained hot chocolate and overflowed with mini marshmallows, she laughed because that was so like him. He spent a good hour and a half gone and came back with the whole baby store. He brought a crib, mountains of clothes, bibs, socks, hats, bottles, formula, baby towels, soaps, a baby lounger, and anything else you could think of. And he did it with the rough crowds that Christmas Eve brought.

Sam handed her a cup then took a seat beside her, taking a sip before sitting it on the table. His eyes went to little girl that was in the lounger, that was her placed on the table, sleep in front of them. Mercedes had given her a bath then dressed her into a long sleeved Christmas onesie he brought, while cute reindeer blanket he got too cover her. His eyes went back to his wife with a smile, leaning over to kiss placing a long kiss on her lips before grabbing ahold of her her hand, tugging it bit for her to come closer to him.

Mercedes brought their conjoined hands to her lips and kissed them, smiling before cuddling underneath him, eyes going to the baby in front of them. They were complete and nothing made her happier in this moment than being back home with her husband and their new new addition. A Christmas Miracle.


	10. Sam Claus

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee and never wanted to. This is loosely based off the movie "Fred Claus". Have a few things from the film but not everything. I've added my own twist, of course!**

** ENJOY :) **

* * *

"Evans, you've made bail."

Sam opened his eyes up, grunting lowly as he sat up off the bench and yawning slightly as he got up stretching. He watched as the guard unlocked it and opened up the door so he could come out. He wasn't a new face to these people. In fact, he was just here two weeks ago and last night, he had landed himself in the fight with his bookie. He had owed the man over ten grand off of bets and missed the deadline to pay it. He was taking a chance by leaving out of here, not knowing who had bailed him out. He walked up the glass, where the woman was standing behind, sliding his stuff underneath the window. He sent her a wink before sliding into his coat, chuckling at her words, "I don't know want to see you anymore this year." He place his phone and wallet back into his pocket before walking out the door. As he walked out, he immediately came to a stop when he noticed who it was. Sighing deeply, he placed the shades on his face and walked over to him. The two didn't speak until they got outside, Sam leaning in to give him a hug, "Thanks."

"You're welcome but Sam, why?"

Sam pursed his lips before starting to walk away, "Everybody's not privileged like you, Nicholas."

"I'm not privileged and you know that."

"Oh yeah?" Sam stopped and turned around abruptly, looking at the man with a knowing look as he leaned in and whispered, "You're Santa Claus, Mr. Can do no wrong to anybody, especially Mom."

Nicholas looked at his little brother, taking a deep breath as he turned back around and walked away. It's been this tug like this every since they were growing up and he hated it to the core. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and followed by him, "I want you to come back with me."

"Why?"

"Honestly, to keep you out of trouble for the rest of the holiday season." Nicholas responded as he stopped at the beginning of the crosswalk, "And because I could use the extra help."

"With what? Don't you have little slaves for that?"

Nicholas stared at him, pursing his lips, "They're not slaves."

Sam chuckled at that before he reached in his jacket for his secret cigarette stash, pulling one out and placing it between his lips, "If you say so."

Nicholas snatched the cig out of his mouth and threw it on the ground, ignoring the look he gave him as he smashed it, "I know your situation and in exchange for your help, I will give you the money if you come. Please."

Sam looked at his brother and grunted lowly. He really hated when he did that...whatever it was. It made him feel so guilty and he hated him for it, "Fine but I have to go home to pack."

Nicholas gave him a smile before patting his shoulder, "Great." He let go when he heard his watch go off, looking down at it, "I've already be down here too long. I'll send you instructions on what to do."

Before he could say anything else, he was gone just like that. Taking a deep breath, Sam groaned as he started to make his way across the street. He really should've denied his request, but he would be lying to say he wasn't curious to see the place he hasn't been to in years and to get the money he owed.

* * *

Sam grunted lowly as he looked out the window in all of the white. He couldn't believe that he agreed to do this. For one, he had a love and hate...well, hate was a strong word, more dislike for his older brother. It was all one sided of course and probably shouldn't even be directed to him because he has done nothing but be nice and helped him out a lot of jams but he couldn't help it. Growing up, Nicholas was always the saint and seen as something special by everyone as to where Sam was the outcast and more on the rebel side. From early on age, Sam saw the favoritism that was shown by their own mother when it came to them. She put more time and energy into the one she didn't deem as a problem. Coming out of his thoughts from that, he was thankful that the chopper was making a landing. It was a long, weird trip to get here. It started off by taking a train to Chicago, planes through Canada and somehow and somewhere, he was met by a man with a helicopter, who was now taking him to his destination. He honestly didn't remember that part and because of it, he think it was done purposely by the man. As he remember from the past correctly, it didn't take all of this and this long because Nicholas always got him. But he guess this was part of his punishment. As he looked out, he saw a man waving as he approached, prompting himself to internally roll his eyes as he opened the door, jumping down.

"Welcome to the North Pole, my name is Buddy and I was personally sent here by Santa to make sure you settle in okay. Let me get your luggage and then you can follow me."

Sam watched the energetic elf grab his things from the helicopter, thanking the man before he began to lead the way. He looked around, taking everything in around him as he followed him. It had been a while since he's been here but man oh man, this place looked like a mini city and not one of those generic places what you be seeing all the time in the movies. They didn't walk far until they was coming in front of a building, stepping up the steps, he watched as Buddy used the key to open the door and moved to the side so he could go in.

"This is where you'll be staying. My phone number is on that card. I'll give you some time to settle in. If you need anything else, let me know."

Sam took in the setup and couldn't help but be impressed. It was like a mini apartment. He continued to look around for a moment, taking it in before he decided to go find his brother. He would settle in later. As he closed the front door, he walked down the steps and back into the snow, making his way through the town. Once he looked straight ahead, he saw this building that was bigger and taller than the rest, and figured as he walked, that was why he was looking for. Passing through the sliding doors, his mouth dropped a bit at the new headquarters,elves busy at building toys and machinery in assistance. He looked around the huge area and couldn't help but be amazed. It was tripled in size of what they had in the past. He turned around when he heard his brother's voice, his wife in tow.

"Welcome to the North Pole, little brother." Nicholas greeted with a big smile before giving him a hug, moving to the side for his wife.

Annette placed a smile on her face as she went and hugged her brother-in-law. Her relationship was a tug of war with Sam. She didn't like how he treated her husband sometimes, and her husband for always getting him out of situations. He was too nice and she felt that sometimes Sam took advantage of that, "It's good to see you, Sam."

Sam hugged her back before letting go, knowing that she really didn't mean the words she said but he didn't care. He'll play along with it, "You too."

"Ah, just in time." Nicholas said as the woman at the top of the stairs, making her down, "I want you to meet Mercedes. She's been my right hand for the past two years. Mercedes, this is my little brother, Sam."

Sam turned to see who he was talking about, her face unrecognizable because her head was down and focused on something as she wrote in what looked like a planner. He took a minute to appreciate her because one, she was of normal height, although very short. She was curvy, dressed in black tights, a long red-button down, brown boots and her curly hair flowed at the beginning of shoulders.

Mercedes lifted her head from what she was doing with a big smile, her eyes traveling over to Sam's as she held out her hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam took her hand and shook it, but instead of greeting her like a normal person would, he couldn't help but ask the question, "Are you sure you're not an elf too? You meet the height requirement."

Annette scrawled at him a bit, "Enough, Sam."

"It's okay." Mercedes reassures the woman before looking at the man, a smile still on her face before taking her hand back, "I'm sure and there are many people here that are of normal stature."

Sam stared at her with a taunting smile, she must of picked up on it because of the small smirk on her lips. He watched as she pulled her phone from her pocket on her shirt when it rung. Answering it, he was so entranced by her as her lips moved. They were big, and very, very kissable.

"Give me two minutes." Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at them with a smile, "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the warehouse."

Sam watched as she walked away, his eyes trained her on her bottom half, a smirk slowly forming on his lips as he took her in, whispering, "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun." When she was out of sight, he looked back at the people, who was staring at him with a glare, "What?"

Annette was about to start before she was

interrupted by a sweet voice of one of the elves, Eliza, "Mrs. Claus, can you come verify the latest set of items?"

"I' sure can."

"Santa, you're also needed in the lower side factory."

"On my way." Nicholas told her before his eyes went back to his brother, "I have arranged for Buddy to be your tour guide so you can get to know the place. Things have changed tremendously since the last time you've been here. See you later, and please stay out of trouble."

"We'll see if I can." Sam called after him, watching as he gave him a look before heading out. He turned around just in time to see Mercedes coming back in, "Forgot something?"

"My clipboard."

Sam stared at her for a moment as she looked around, seeing it on the side of him on a table, he picked it up and handed to her, "Here you go."

"Thank you." She moved her hair behind her ear before sending a smile, turning around and almost running into Buddy, "Sorry, Buddy."

"It's okay, Mercedes." He replied with a smile as she left out, turning back to Sam, "You ready?"

"Mhm, and I know where I want to go first." Sam grabbed his cup and headed for the door, "Take me to that warehouse."

* * *

**A/N. Y'all liking it so far?**


	11. Sam Claus (P2)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee and never wanted to. This is loosely based off the movie "Fred Claus". Have a few things from the film but not everything. I've added my own twist, of course!**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Mercedes brushed her hair back into a ponytail, tying the collected hair into a small donut bun as she stared in the mirror, makeup light. Placing on her jacket afterwards, she turned off the light off and exited out of her home. As she got onto the sidewalk, she greeted some people as they walked by. Living here was something she would never get tired of. It was a nice escaped and so peaceful. She really didn't know if she would go back to the states, she honestly had no reason to. That's why when Nicholas came into her life when he did, she was grateful for it. These past two years have been nothing short of a blessing, filled with happiness and love, wonderful people and she was truly happy to have that. She didn't even realize she had made it to headquarters until she was being greeted by some familiar faces and handed her usual cup of hot green ginger tea. As she walked up the stairs, she saw everyone busy at work already, removing her scarf as she sat it on the end of her table. The one thing she loved about her office was it wasn't exactly an office. It was set up like one, but it wasn't closed in by doors and windows. It was right when you got off the stairs, and it overlooked everything downstairs. Taking a sip from her cup, she continued to look down until her eyes settled on him. He caught her eye as he talked to Buddy at one of the stations. She was curious. Nicholas wasn't shy about sharing details about his family, but when it came to Sam, it was complete sadness washed over him. Although there was rumors going around, she didn't feed into them. She didn't understand but then again, it was none of her business. However, it was strange to see the jolliest man was also the saddest one when it came to his younger sibling. It was a sore spot...

"Mercedes, right?"

Mercedes came out of her thoughts, seeing the man in front of her and not realizing that he had came up the stairs, "Yes, hi Sam."

Sam gave her a soft smile as he crossed his arms over his chest, "You know, I'm just going to be straight forward, I'm curious about you."

Mercedes gave him her full attention, smiling a bit as she sat down her cup, "I could say the same. You have quite a rep around here."

"Hm, that's the past. I'm a changed man." Hearing her slight, quiet and short laughter warmed up his heart for some reason. He watched closely as she gathered some items in a box before picking it off her desk, wrapping around until she got on the side of him.

"You need some help?"

"No, I g..." Mercedes drifted off when she turned around too quickly, feeling her foot slip off the top step and her body going backwards.

Sam leaned forward and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her close to him, watching as she looked at him through her lashes, "You were saying."

"No help needed." She whispered, her hands going on top of his so she could remove them from their spot, "Thank you though."

Sam just smiled one of those smiles that brought women to their knees but unfortunately, it didn't work on her. She was not that easy. He let her remove his hands, watching as she stepped back and returned to making her way down the stairs again, "What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get here?"

Mercedes moved her hair behind her ears, "I was sought out. Your brother deemed me as 'special'."

"Bet you couldn't believe it at first."

"Contrary to popular belief, I did and I'm forever grateful for it."

"Interesting."

Mercedes just let out a soft chuckle as she sat the box on the end of the table, picking up the clipboard and signing her initials.

"You have any siblings?" Sam watched as she froze for a moment before she sat the clipboard down, nodding her head. He could tell that she was hesitant about it and that made him curious, "How many?"

"Eight."

"Damn."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she picked up the four rolls of ribbons, turning to the side and almost running into him because of the lack of space, "Excuse me."

Sam moved to the side, watching her hand one roll off to one of the slaves, as he referred them, "So, are you like the baby or something?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You can't even answer that question?" Sam commented, stopping short when she whipped around and glared at him.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Drop it" She snapped before she could stop and realize what she had done. She took a calming breath and looked at him before leaving, "Have a good day, Sam."

Sam watched as she walked away, confused as ever but just shrugged and made his way to find his new found friend, Buddy. He couldn't wait until he served his duties, so he could leave ASAP.

* * *

After a very strange start to his morning with Mercedes, Sam had met up with Buddy. He had shown Sam where his temporary office was going to be and what exactly he was going to be doing during his time here. His job was to read the children's files and place a magical naughty or nice stamp on it which alerted the department of elves, who sent the working ones the data, so they could know which toy was needed.

Sam grunted lowly as he placed a nice stamp on the little girl's paper, looking up when he noticed someone coming into his office, "Well, look who finally decided to pay me a visit."

Nicholas shook his head as he came further into the room, "I've been busy, Sam. How are you holding up?"

"It's really not that bad. Boring, but straight comedy reading some of these files and letters."

Nicholas chuckled a bit as he watched him closely, looking over at the stacks on the desk, "I'm glad you're making it through. You've been a big help already, whether you realize it or not."

"At least I'm good for something."

"You're good for a lot of things, Sam."

Sam heard in his tone where he was going and he shook his head, "Don't."

Nicholas raised his hands, knowing not to push it any further with his brother. Thing was, he knew his brother better than anyone in this world and he knew his limits, "I saw you talking with Mercedes earlier."

A smile quirked on Sam's lips, glancing up at his brother's face as he put a pause to his work, "Mhm."

Nicholas pursed his lips as he stared at him, knowing him all too well, "Sam."

"Don't worry, Nicholas...I was nice but your right hand woman wasn't. She snapped on me for asking a simple question, so you might want to tell her she doesn't meet the requirements of a jolly person to work here."

He wasn't expecting that. Surely his brother was big flirt and he saw how interested he was in his friend yesterday but it wasn't like Mercedes to snap on anyone, "What did you asked?"

"I just asked her about her siblings?" Sam watched as his brother eyes go slightly wide, "What was wrong with that?"

"Sam, please refrain from asking her anything like that. She has a reason for not wanting to talk about it."

"Okay, then what's the reason because I'm not understanding why she went off on me."

"I..." He started but stopped when he shook his head, heading his phone go off, "We'll talk later".

Sam watched as he left out of his office, causing him to return to making the judgement of who was naughty and who was nice and still wondering what the big deal was with Mercedes and why both her and his brother was acting this way over a simple question.

* * *

After work, Sam decided to go try one of the bars in town. He did a little overtime, so he wasn't surprise that there were little to no people out. As he entered the first one, he found a familiar face sitting at the bar, eating what looked like a steak, while she strolled through on her iPad. He went and took a seat next to her, ordering himself a beer when the man came over, "Y'all do have that or is it banned?"

The man glared at him as he reached in the cooler and handed him one, along with a menu, "Kitchen closes soon."

Sam took a sip of the beer before glancing at the menu quickly, pointing to the first thing he saw, "I'll just take a burger. Make it togo." He watched as he left and went to the back, turning his attention to the woman, who hadn't uttered a word since he's gotten there.

Mercedes was going to ignore him but it was very hard not to when he was staring a hole in the side of her head. She raised her eyes to look at him, putting her fork down, "Insulting everyone down here isn't a good look for you."

"I don't aim to please." He quipped as he took another swing of his beer before speaking again, "And anyways, how did I insult you?"

Mercedes frowned deeply before turning back around, thankful that she almost done with her meal. She placed her iPad in her bag, clearly frustrated as she ignored his question, "You should try being more like your brother."

Sam scoffed, getting irritated at what she said, it not being anything new from what he's been hearing his whole life but for some reason, it didn't bother him like it did when everyone else said it, "I'm nothing like him and never will be."

"I can tell."

Sam watched as she put her attention back on her food, rolling his eyes as he took a another swig from the bottle. After a few moments of silence, the man had came back with a bag that contained his dinner all while she was getting up from her seat, smiling at the bartender before leaving a tip. He got up, looking at him, "Put it on the big man's tab." He informed before he followed behind Mercedes, the cold air hitting him dead in his face, "What's the hurry?"

Mercedes didn't even know he was behind her until he spoke, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly answered, "It's after eleven, I need sleep if that's alright with you."

For some reason, he just smiled at the annoyance that was in her voice, sticking his hands in his pockets to keep warm as he kept up his strides in the snow.

It didn't take Mercedes long to get to her home. In fact, it was just down the street. As she went up the steps, she turned around when she still felt his presence, "Do you need something?"

"Nope."

"Then goodnight." She stared before opening and closing the door behind her, leaving the man out there in the cold.

Sam watched as all the lights shut off and that was his cue to leave. He stepped off the step and made his way back to his own place. He needed to know her story. It was bothering him not knowing for whatever reason and nothing ever did.

* * *

**A/N. So sorry this is late. I was hoping to have this finished by the new year, but things happen! Happy New Year, everyone!**


	12. Love In The Dark

**"Love In The Dark"**

**Time Frame: Friday Night, April 29, 2016**

**Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

**Summary: What happens when loving someone in secrecy goes wrong?**

* * *

_Take your eyes off of me so I can leave I'm far too ashamed to do it with you watching me_

_This is never ending, we have been here before But I can't stay this time 'cause I don't love you anymore_

Sam opened the door to his home, the stress of the day finally settling in. What started off as a great day, only turned worse with one call from his parents. They never failed at finding a way to irritate or piss him off, and today, they had managed to do both. The more his mother whined about him turning into a failure and that he needed to be more like his brothers, married with children, the more it made him want to stay away from them. You see, Sam's family was wealthy, owning the best car dealerships in the state of Texas. They wanted him to return home and be apart of the family business but Sam didn't want that for himself. He resided in Oklahoma City and while he wasn't in the family business, it unfortunately ran in his blood, seeing that he was a car salesman at a local dealership. It was something that he was good at and something that he actually enjoyed doing on his own terms. Its how he met his girlfriend of two years, unbeknownst of his family. They thought he was still a bachelor, hence the phone call today. A family reunion was coming up and he had no plans on going until his grandmother called him earlier in the week begging for an appearance. He vowed that he would stay only for a day. His mother took it upon herself to set up blind dates for him when he touched down on Texas soil. He wished he could be man enough to tell the truth, but it would be repercussions to his actions and he couldn't, more like wouldn't let his girlfriend be subjected to them.

As Sam finally closed the front door, he turned just to see something that bewildered him, "Baby." He called out, eyeing the luggage confusedly before he sat his bag down. Strangely enough, he haven't heard from her all day, gettin a cryptic text back from her. He didn't see her truck out front, so he was confused on how she got here. He walked to the living room and stopped almost immediately when she saw her sitting on the couch. He was taken aback by her appearance, which consisted of swollen red eyes, and her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail while she was dressed in her sweats. Before he could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong, she spoke with a mixture of anger and hurt in her tone.

"I got a phone call earlier requiring my services for a family reunion. It was your mother." She watched as the color starting to drain from his face, a humorless, sarcastic chuckle escaping from her lips, "Apparently you finally told her about me."

"I-"

"Apparently...I'm _the help_ and Quinn's nanny." Mercedes recited bitterly in a whisper, her vision becoming blurry, "What in the actual hell, Sam?"

"Mer..."

"Shut up." She snapped as the tears fell from her eyes as she stood up, moving towards him, "In her words, she told me that you said I'm a very good worker and you wouldn't think about firing me for a second."

_Please stay where you are, don't come any closer _

_Don't try to change my mind, I'm being cruel to be kind_

When Mercedes first met Sam, she had to admit that the man knew how to pitch a sale, and it only helped that he was easy on the eyes. Although his charm was a big factor, his personality is what drew her in. That day, she not only left with a new truck but also his business card with his personal number on there. One date led to four more before labels were attached. She can honestly say that the man made her feel like the only girl in the world and she fell quick, but was that mistake? Sam was open with her about everything but when it came to talking about meeting his family, there was no question about his stance of her never doing so. The reasoning being that he stated that they weren't close but she raised a brow at how often he spoke to his brothers when he thought she didn't know. She knew it was true for the parents, but she didn't understand why and what he was keeping from her about them. Another thing that bothered her was the fact that he asked for her not to post any pictures of them on her social media pages. Not that social media was big thing to her, but why couldn't she at least show people who way making her feel like the happiest girl in the world? She accepted it and let it go because he practically begged her to. She even confided into the one person who he was close to, his cousin Quinn, who she became very good friend with over the years. Quinn explained to her that Sam's parents weren't good people and left at that.

"I never would've thought..." She got choked up as she broke off, shaking her head as anger continued to fill her, "You're an inconsiderate son of a bitch. I'm not going to continue to love you in the dark. I'm tired, Sam. I'm so tired."

Sam caught her arm before she leave, eyes going wide as held up his hands once she she shrugged away from him, "Baby, wait...please stay and let me explain."

_But I don't want to carry on like everything is fine The longer we ignore it all the more that we will fight_

_Please don't fall apart, I can't face your breaking heart I'm trying to be brave, stop asking me to stay_

"My parents...they're stuck in the typical, old southern white folk ways." He started as he moved closer to her, only for her to step back, his own eyes welling up with tears, "I'm just trying to protect you...protect us."

"So fucking what if your family doesn't like me, oh fucking well. As long as you did, it didn't matter. I didn't need anyone else's acceptance. I'm hurt because you fed into their ways. The help? Quinn's nanny? Do you not know how demeaning, how hurtful that shit really is? How dare you. How fucking dare you." She spat as she finally lost all ability to keep her emotions in check, "You're no better than them."

He wasn't thinking at all when he said it. His mother brought her up due to a picture Quinn had posted of the trio plus her three year old daughter, Virginia, at the play barn. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't. So when her words of him being like them left her mouth, it pissed him off because he was nothing like them but he didn't deserve to be mad because he made this mess. She couldn't be collateral damage, he couldn't risk that, so he shamelessly lowered himself to their level to avoid them finding out about her being his girlfriend. He wanted to tell Mercedes the truth but just couldn't muster up to it, "I'm so sorry, Cedes. I want you to believe me. I love you with every bone in my body but..."

"There shouldn't be any buts Sam. I should be enough. I really should but I'm not. Until you're ready for that and I have a feeling you never will be, I can't be with you. I'm no one's dirty, _dark_ little secret." Mercedes felt the tears continually gliding down her face as she walked out the room, not giving him a second glance as she grabbed her luggage and exited out of the place, to her awaiting Uber, she had just got started to know due to her recent move in.

_I can't love you in the dark It feels like we're oceans apart There is so much space between us _

_Baby, we're already defeated Ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me_

With that, Sam watched as she walked out the door, shock instilled so deeply in him that he couldn't do anything. His mind was screaming for him to go after her but it was falling death on his ears. He just lost everything and wasn't even fighting to get her back, whispering to the closed door, "Please don't go."

_But I want to live and not just survive_

_That's why I can't love you in the dark_

_It feels like we're oceans apart_

_There is so much space between us_

_Baby, we're already defeated_

_'Cause ah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah everything changed me_

_And I-I-I-I-I don't think you can save me_


	13. Wait

**"Wait"**

**Time Frame: Sunday Afternoon, May 10, 2020**

**Location: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma / Tulsa, Oklahoma**

**Summary: Based on Maroon 5's _Wait, _sequel to "Love In The Dark".**

* * *

Sam squinted as he rubbed his eyes slightly, trying to see if what he was seeing was correct. This couldn't be the way they were teaching these kids in second grade now. Equations? She was only in the second grade. What in the hell?

"It's fine if you don't know, I'll ask my Daddy when he calls on FaceTime."

"Just..wait a minute." He hushed the girl as he use the palm of his hand to gently push her away, her giggles running out loudly just as her mother entered the room.

"What's with all the laughing?"

"I'm helping little squirt with her homework." He cut his eyes when he heard her scoff, watching as she gave him a knowing look before getting off the couch.

"Yeah right, Uncle Sam." Virginia giggled as she grabbed her book and headed upstairs to her room.

Sam rolled his eyes at her before he grabbed the mail that he sat down earlier and scanned it, mumbling incoherently as he tossed out all of the junk mail for his cousin before he abruptly stopped, everything falling to the floor except the one thing he was holding.

Quinn turned around when he fell silent, eyebrow raising as she watched as he stared at something, "Why are you going through my mail anyways?" She walked over to the side of him when he didn't answer, eyes going to the invitation. She sighed before grabbing ahold of it.

"She's getting married tomorrow?" Even though he knew the answer because it was obvious, just hoping this was some kind of joke. He turned to look at the woman, watching as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes." She raised her eyes to look at him just in time to see the hurt, incredulous look on his face, "She broke things off with you, not me."

"But you're _my_ blood. You're suppose to be on my side."

"It's _your_ fault." Quinn quipped back as she stared at him, pointing out his misplaced anger, "If you would've stood up for yourself and told her the truth, you would be the one at the alter. You're also so damn stupid sometimes. The help? Really?"

"Don't keep reminding me and I didn't call her that, my mother phrase it that way, I just said that she helped around the house."

"That's even worse. Again, stand up to them pieces of shit of parents you got. I'm not sorry but I have never, ever had love for them from how they treat my parents." She started as she shook her head. Quinn's mother was Sam's mother sister and they were nothing alike and she was criticized for it. It still amazed her sometimes how they were kin.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment before tossing the invite back on the table, emotions and feelings that he thought he had buried down were bubbling back up to the surface. Sighing a bit, he turned his eyes back over to his cousin, "Were you going to tell me?"

"No." Quinn said honestly as she looked at him and shrugged, "You didn't even fight for her."

Sam nodded solemnly as he stood up from the couch, moving past her and going upstairs to say goodbye to his little cousin. Once he came back down, he put shoes on.

"Where are you going, Sam?"

"Home." He replied shortly as he stood back to his full height, going over to grab his keys from the kitchen counter. Once he made sure he had all his things, he headed for the door but not without the last words, still not facing his cousin as he opened the door, "And I did fight...more than you would ever know."

* * *

The chatter around the room flowed freely as the bride was helped getting prepared to walk down the aisle. Her mother placing the floral headband on her head that pushed the flowing, curly hair back. This was it, she was finally getting married and she couldn't for one believe it. She was introduce to her fiancé, Carter, by her mother at the end of 2017 at a Christmas party. She had no plans of getting back into the dating for awhile but her mother insisted. One date, led to ten before the two started dating in August of 2018 and he proposed a year later, leaving Mercedes pressured to say yes because both of their families were there. Carter wasn't a bad catch either. He was a lawyer, had his own house, no criminal record, handsome, and to Mercedes' mother...he was just perfect with no flaws.

They haven't been intimate yet, Mercedes wanting save herself until marriage...which was a lie because her and Sam had sex all the time and they were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Sam. She shrugged off the thought of him, what she had been unsuccessfully doing since that faithful night. No matter how she tried to forget it, she couldn't but she pushed it down enough to get to the point where she was right now. She came out of her thoughts when she heard someone say it was time. She looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She could stop this if she wanted to but what was the point? Carter was a good enough man, conceded sometimes, but he's what her mother wanted. It should be what she wanted...right? After coming from the back, she saw her father and gave him a small smile as she looped her arm with his.

Quinn crossed her legs as she wrapped her arm around her daughter, watching as Mercedes walked down the aisle. She had to admit, after the conversation with her cousin yesterday, she was feeling extremely guilty for even showing up. She knew how much he loved this woman yet he made some stupid decisions. She wished they could've worked it out, but Mercedes didn't deserve the situation that she was in. She was happy for her, even if the man she was marrying wasn't her cousin but as the vows were being read, she couldn't help but feel like Mercedes was mechanically going through the motions.

_Dirty looks from your mother_

_Never seen you in a dress that color, no_

_It's a special occasion_

_Not invited, but I'm glad I made it, oh_

"If there's anyone who doesn't wish to see this couple together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Mercedes smiled a smile as she looked up at the man in front of her, one that didn't reach her father nor Quinn's eyes but apparently everyone's else. It slowly begin to falter when she felt a tug at her heartstrings, all of sudden becoming hot and weak in the knees when she heard clear as day that one voice that she hasn't heard from in years.

"I object."

Quinn eyes went wide as her mouth dropped, turning her head around at the entrance door, "No, no, no." She stood up from where she was sitting, making her way to him. There stood her idiot cousin at the entrance of the church, "Sam, I swear on everything holy..."

_Let me apologize_

_I'll make up, make up, make up, make up for all those times (all those times)_

_Your love, I don't wanna lose_

_I'm beggin', beggin', beggin', beggin', I'm beggin' you_

"Not now, I have something to do." He told his cousin as he looked at her seriously before gently moving her aside and continuing to walk down the aisle, ignoring the mixed looks of the people.

"HELL NO!" Mercedes' mother exclaimed, asking for the Lord to forgive her for cursing up in his house. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the man, "You need to leave, right now."

Sam looked at the scolding brown eyes that was about to kill him right then and there, "No."

Carter, Mercedes' soon to be husband...or was he, looked at her then to the dirty blonde then back to her, "You know him?"

Mercedes couldn't speak. It was like she lost all ability in doing so. The only thing she could muster up the strength was to turn around away from the crowd, head down as she closed her eyes.

Virginia looked wide eyed between the adults, having no clue what was going on but by the looks of it, Ms. Cedes' mama did not like her cousin. What is objecting and why was he doing it?

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?_

_Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?_

_Just wait, could you come here please? 'Cause I wanna be with you_

"Will you turn around...please?" He asked her, eyes watching on curiously at the two and the outcry of gasps when they heard his next words, "I need you to know how sorry I am and how much I love you."

Mercedes closed her eyes tightly, the tears cascading down her cheeks as she stared completely at the ground. This was not suppose to happen. She was not suppose to ever see him again yet here he was.

"You're not going to ruin this day or any parts of her life ever again. Leave, now. I won't hesitate to call the police."

Sam ignored her mother's words and overpowered her with his own strength as he walked forward, forcing her to let loose of his shirt. He moved even closer to where she was, only to be blocked by this asshole who was standing at the alter with her, "Mercedes."

"Look man, I don't know who you but you need to leave. I'm sure whatever past you and Mercedes had, it's over with. She's about to be my wife. Let it go." Carter glared at him, balling up his fist. How dare this man come and ruin his day.

Sam ignored him. He wasn't relevant. He looked at Mercedes, whose back was still turned, her mother's nagging long absent to his ears as he continued on his plea, "Mercedes, please turn around and please talk to me."

"For the love of God, please talk to Sam." Mercedes' Dad whispered, or so he thought, when the gasp escaped the people around him once again. There. He admitted it. He did not like this kid his daughter was about to marry. Not that he wasn't a respectful guy, he just wasn't fond of him. While he was beyond upset about the situation and was pissed for awhile, he liked Sam. His daughter has never been happier than when she was with him. Sam was far from like his parents and if he went through so much to keep Mercedes hidden, it had to be for a good reason. He had to admit, he should've reached out a long time ago to the man, but his wife was adamant that he just needed to disappear from their lives for good. It sounded good, but he wasn't for it. No matter how much his daughter pretended she was okay, she wasn't and he knew for a fact that she wasn't happy.

Mercedes eyes finally met his, tears spilled as she looked at him then at Carter, words that left everyone in shock, "I can't do this, I'm sorry." She dropped the bouquet and lifted up her dress, running out and past Sam as well, her mother hot on her trails.

"Go get your cousin." Quinn told her daughter, hoping that the presence of a child would stop any fight that would break out.

Carter was livid and pissed at his day being ruined. He stepped to Sam, only to stop when he saw the little blonde headed girl come up and grab his hand, tugging him away.

Sam let himself be guided out the church and led outside, down the steps and onto the sidewalk, his cousin words bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I honestly can't say I'm surprised but damn Sam, really?"

Sam didn't have time to listen to his cousin ridicule him. He was thinking with his heart and not his mind, so the thought of rationality was out the window when he saw the invite in her mail yesterday, "I have to find her."

"Sam...Sam, come back here." Quinn could barely get out before the man was running down the street. Sighing, she looked at her daughter, who was looking back at her curiously.

"Cousin Sam really loves Ms. Cedes, huh?"

Quinn just smiled at her seven year old, grabbing ahold of her hand as she nodded her head as she lead them to her car, "Yes, he really does."

* * *

_Can we talk for a moment?_

_Got these feelings that I'm tired of holdin' on_

_Wasn't tryna get wasted_

_I needed more than three or four to say this, oh_

Mercedes was missing and no one was able to find her. Well, that's not true. Sam did. When Sam first came to Tulsa to meet her family, she showed him one of her favorite getaways from her overbearing mother. It was a bar, about fifteen minutes away from the church. As he opened the door, he found her almost immediately, the bartender pouring her a glass as she sat on the stool. Contrary to what people may think, Sam did fight, eight straight months to be exact but gave up once she made it clear that they were done.

Mercedes felt his presence as soon as the door opened. She knew he would eventually find her and majority of her was hoping he did, while a tiny part of her didn't. She was on her second glass of whiskey when he took a seat beside her, hearing the bartender greet him and ask if he wanted something. After shaking his head, he left the two alone.

They sat in silence for a good ten minutes, Mercedes focused on the cup in front of her, Sam observing her. Neither one not wanting to speak first, but both deep down not knowing exactly how to start. What exactly do you say to a person you haven't spoke to in almost four straight years? Sam was the first to try.

"I'm not sorry for ruining this day...not until I know for sure that you're no longer in love with me." When she didn't respond, he continued, figuring that he was going to be doing all the talking, "I told my parents the truth about us and in return they told me I was dead to them. I don't care though, because as long as you're okay, I am. They were going to ruin your reputation, tarnish your name and make it impossible for anything you did. I couldn't let that happen to you. I know it's not an excuse and I should have told you instead doing what I did, but I wasn't thinking rationally. To prevent them from doing anything, I recorded the threats, turn them in to my lawyer and got a restraining order. They won't be getting to you or me, regardless if we're together or not." Sam felt himself getting emotional as he looked down at his hands, tears welling up in his eyes, "I just wasn't thinking."

_You say I'm just another bad guy_

_You say I've done a lot of things I can't undo_

_Before you tell me for the last time, yeah_

_I'm beggin', beggin', beggin', beggin', beggin' you_

"I may have implied it but I never called you the help. Not that it makes it any better and now that I'm here, I really see how selfish I am and once again, I'm ruining your life." Sam sniffled as he wiped the tears away, trying his best not cry anymore, "I love you so much, Mercedes. So much. If nothing else comes from this, I just want you to know that I truly do love you and I'm so, so sorry for hurting you the way I did."

Mercedes watched as he leaned forward but stopped himself, shaking his head as he probably figured he had no right. She watched as he got off the couch and started to walk away, "Sam."

Sam immediately turned around when he heard the faint whisper of his name rolling off her tongue for the first time since he has been here, her eyes meeting his with a solemn expression, "Yes?"

Mercedes nibbled at the corner of her mouth before she got up from where she was sitting. She cleared her throat as she looked at him, "I believe you, I do and I should've given you a chance to explain but I was hurt. Four years ago, all I saw was red and I was hurt. I wanted to forget you and although it look like did..." Mercedes gestured to the dress she was still in, shaking her head, "I didn't. I tried to force this relationship into being something more, but it was something my mom wanted. In a way, I have to thank you for showing up because I was really about to pull the dumbest thing I have ever done and that was marrying someone who I wasn't in love with and knew I would never, ever truly be in love with. And for what? All because I never stopped loving you despite everything. I want nothing more than to jump in your arms and kiss you until the sun comes up but I can't. At least...I won't right now. I need to go properly dump my ex-fiancé and I just need a night by myself to take in everything."

Sam nodded his head understandably, watching as she did the same while a tiny smile appeared on her lips before she grabbed her phone and keys. She started to make her way pass him but ultimately stopped when she got back in front of him, space now limited. Sam was about to move to the side to let her through but she had surprised him when she leaned up and placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, which led to her wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mercedes instantly melted comfortably in his arms, tilting her head upward to deepen the kiss. This was the only man she loved. The only man she wanted to marry. Although she was disappointed from the past, she was willing to forgive him in the present, so they could have a future. She wanted that with him.

Feeling himself having trouble breathing, he pulled back breathlessly, leaning his forehead against hers as he tried to regain composure. His eyes met hers, a smile taking over his lips as he leaned forward and lazily pressed a kiss to her lips, "I'm never letting you go ever again. That's a promise I intend to keep."

"I'm counting on it." She whispered as she kissed him once more before stepping back, clearing her throat once she realized that they had made a scene in the bar that was full and the people had been watching on curiously. Her eyes met his again with a smile, "Meet back here tomorrow at three."

"Yes ma'am." Sam watched as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hearing her whisper those three little words back made him the happiest man alive.

"I love you too."

And with that, she left out the bar, smiling a true real smile that has been in hiding for four years. Truth was, so many lessons were learned. A lesson of being honest, a lesson of listening, a lesson of communication and a lesson of never giving up on someone you truly love no matter how long it takes.

_Wait, can you turn around, can you turn around?_

_Just wait, can we work this out, can we work this out?_

_Just wait, could you come here please? 'Cause I wanna be with you_


	14. Another Woman's Treasure

Sam threw the glass of whiskey back, hissing at the stinging sensation as he sat it back on the tray, asking for another refill. Tonight, he wasn't in the mood for this engagement party. He looked over to his future wife, a spoiled brat indeed. She started off as a good friend of the family, someone who he didn't see more than that but fell victim of their mothers interference and nagging. He wasn't going to engage into the foolery, but he prematurely proposed to her under the influence of alcohol and pure horniness. He wasn't going to lie, he tried to get out of it but only gave up the fight due to belief that it wouldn't be that bad. She wasn't a bad girl, but there just wasn't no romantic feelings nor love there. It was more of a long distance friendship type of love but even that was a reach.

"Here you go, Mr. Evans."

Sam came out of his thoughts when the woman appeared with him a new drink, downing that immediately and sat it on the tray before picking up the second glass as well. He looked at her and smiled, "Keep them coming, sweetheart."

"Will do."

He turned his attention back to the guest, who were mingling, when he caught his mother's eyes. He forced a smile once she sent one to him, she was his mother, so she probably knew that it wasn't a real one but then again, she had been busying herself with her future daughter in law and the wedding planning. This was going to be a long night. Feeling someone come beside him, he knew who it was without even looking, "I'm surprised you showed up, Sarah."

"Almost didn't." The woman spoke as she moved her straight brunette hair back behind her right ear, "It's not too late to call this sham off because you and I both know she's not the one for you and you're definitely not in love like you're pretending to be."

"How you know I'm not?"

"Please Sam." His sister said without another fit of explanation, picking up the champagne flute and thanking the man with a smile before she began to scan the room, "How they are isn't even close to how we are. That bitch and her family are no good."

"Don't be like that. She's a sweet girl."

"If that lie doesn't keep you up at night, why should it for me?" Sarah chuckled as she pressed her lips against the glass, shaking her head before walking off, "Mark my words, this thing won't go beyond this tonight. Just wait, big brother."

Back in the kitchen, the caterers were busing around getting trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres out for the crowd in their normal routine, but for some reason tonight, they were a tad bit more busier with the alcoholic drinks going out.

"Who's in charge?"

The woman, who sitting the glasses on the tray for one of the severs, turned her head towards the entrance door of the kitchen, raising a brow at the woman, "I am."

The rich woman stared at the girl, giving a cold glare for no apparent reason other than the fact that she could, "Don't send anymore appetizers out. The main dishes need to be prepped and out in the next thirty minutes. No guest should have anything cold on their plate."

"Do I hear a please in there? Matter of fact your rudeness needs to be cut from the tone you miserable bit-" A boy mumbled, causing the woman next to him to distinctly step on his foot, prompting him to speak in the full volume of his voice, "Ouch Mercedes."

Mercedes gave him a look before her eyes turned back to the woman, giving her a respectful nod. Usually she didn't take anyone talking to her in the way she did but her boss told her that this particular job tonight, she needed to bite her tongue because they were all going to get a healthy bump in their paycheck. She didn't put money before verbal aggression but in this case, she would because she needed it.

"Miserable Bitch." He said loudly once the woman was out of sight, "That's what I was trying to call that hag. I try to respect my elders and never call women out of their name but she's been pushing it all night. And plus, she's acting like she's the one who's paying us."

"I know, we only have a few more hours." Mercedes reassured the youngest of the staff, watching as he huffed out before picking up the tray and heading back out, "Hang in there baby."

Zachary, Mercedes' best friend and colleague, met him coming into the kitchen, heading over to her, "All I know is that we better be getting a good bonus because I have bit my tongue so much, I might have to go to the ER."

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look before setting the glasses on two more trays, "Yeah, I'm about ready to go at this point, but I need the check bad this month. Things haven't been good."

"I know you don't want to ask your family, but you know you have me and Kels, right? Put the pride aside, we got you."

"I know." She told him with a small frown, "I'm grateful but I can't because you guys have your own family."

"Shut the hell up with all that." Zachary said in a way he told her all the time when he saw her stressed and refused help. Him and Mercedes have been friends since they were in pampers, and every since he has known her, she has always had to stubborn, independent stance within herself. He hated it, "We got you. End of discussion. What's ours is yours, you know that. Now give me the damn tray."

"Yes sir." Mercedes mumbled as she handed one off to him then the other server, watching as the walked out.

* * *

The next hour had went by without a hitch, thankfully, for the the crew. Mercedes was leaned against the wall, watching as the speeches were made and the interactions between the couple. Usually, after dinner was served, this was her favorite part. Seeing the love between others always brought a smile to her face, but tonight, something felt so inorganic this time around. The groom for one seemed uninterested in everything, and the bride was too busy showing off her ring to everyone more than anything else. Most couples couldn't be apart from one another on this joyous occasion. It just felt wrong. Hearing the applauses, she saw the groom's sister come and announce that she had a special video for the couple.

What started off as innocent pictures of them from their childhood, turned into something unimaginable. Mercedes' mouth went wide as she stared in horror at the video, her eyes traveling to find to Zachary, who was standing next to her in the same position, then the groom, who's face was unreadable.

You couldn't hear a pin drop when the video finally shut off. On it was photos of the bride, which looked taken by a PI, making out with some man numerous times that was obviously not her fiancé. What made it even worse was that the same man was here, due to the picture of her dressed in what she was now. Lily, Sam's fiancée, looked at him in horror, making her way to him, "Babe...it's not what it looks like."

"Oh, it is." Sam glared at her before moving away, a mixture of joy, anguish, and pity in the eyes of the guest, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "Party's over. Engagement's off. Everyone have a great night."

Mercedes watched as he walked out the room, his ex-fiancé and their parents following closely behind as well. The mumblings about what just happened rose amongst the guest as the started to file out of the venue. She came out of her thoughts when she heard one of her colleagues speak.

"Guess it's a short night for us. Let's get to packing up."

Mercedes started to head to the back, busing herself to get things in order so they could leave expeditiously and that they did within the hour. Her and Zachary were the only ones left, finishing up the last of the kitchen, which wasn't much.

Zachary looked at his watch and eyes went wide, "Shit, Kelsey's going to kill me. I was so wrapped in this drama."

"Go, I can manage the rest."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Zachary kissed her on her forehead before heading out, "I love you."

"Tell her I said hi." She called after him, shaking her head when he told her he would and was going to tell about her situation. She shook her head as she moved the dolly towards the counter. Turning back around, she gasped when she ran into someone, eyes going up and seeing it was the man of the night, "I'm sorry, Mr. Evans."

"Sam, just call me Sam and there's no need to apologize." Sam told her, making his way to the other side of the counter, grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands. Truthfully, Sam was hoping that everyone was gone and had accidentally left a bottle of anything brown down there.

Mercedes eyed him carefully before gathering up the cork screws and placing them in the bag.

Sam's attention was on her. Seeing the uniform, he took obvious note that she was part of the catering crew. He had used them last year but has never seen her before, "I bet this was one of the most entertaining receptions you've ever worked."

"Nothing's entertaining about what happened." Mercedes told the man truthfully as she threw the unusable cling wrap in the trash, "You didn't deserve that."

Sam watched her movements closely, seeing her at ease as she quickly straighten up the counter. She then moved over to grab the leftover, never opened champagne bottles, stopping her, "Leave one."

Mercedes glanced at him and nodded, sitting one of the bottles down before she grabbed four, a talent in Sam's eyes, and placed them in the box.

Sam grabbed two champagne flutes from behind him, sitting them on the counter before swooping the bottle up. He opened the top, somehow avoiding the dramatic spill that comes along with it and poured the liquid into the flutes. He looked at Mercedes once she turned back around, picking up one and gesturing to her, "Have a drink with me."

"Mr. Eva-urm, Sam." She corrected as she shook her head, refusing the drink, "I'm still at work."

"I'll handle Laura if she so happens to pop up." He sent her a lopsided grin in reference to her boss, pleading eyes, "Please, for a poor man whose heart just got broken."

Mercedes pursed her lips and raised a brow, muttering and not realizing that she was that loud when she spoke, "You're not torn up about it like one would expect."

_Guilty_. Sam stared at her seriously, speaking honestly, "Maybe I just want to have a drink with the one genuine, beautiful soul I have met tonight. Who, may I add, have been nothing but nice and professional for the past ten minutes. Hard work pays off and this is your pay off."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the guilt trip, mumbling but not admitting how his words made her feel some type of way, "Fine."

Sam smiled triumphantly as she took the flute, clinking his glass again hers before moving back and taking a sip.

Mercedes did the same, the bubbling alcohol stinging as it went down her throat. To be honest, she wasn't much of a drinker but she would indulge in the kindness of the client.

"Not a drinker, aye?" Sam took note from the features on her face, laughing a bit when she shook her head and sat the glass down.

"Far form it." She managed to get out with a snort.

"Maybe I should've ask if you're even old to drink."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mercedes laughed a bit before resuming back to her work, "I'm old enough to rent a car then add seven more years."

"Wow." Was all he said, causing the woman to look at him with a raised brow, he shook his head, "A good wow."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned against the counter, "Is there anything..." she stopped when she heard her phone ring, grabbing from her pocket to look at the screen, "Excuse me for a second."

Sam watched as she left out, his eyes wandering over to the platters that was wrapped up. He took a seat and grabbed one, placing it in his lap and picking one. He haven't even gotten a chance to eat due to all the drama that went on. He powered through three of the delicious croissant sandwiches when Mercedes came, her phone call taking a littler longer than expected, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my babysitter was just checking in." She said absently as she looked at him, seeing the surprised look on his face puzzled her, "What?"

"You have a kid?"

"_Kids_. Six month old twin girls, Bronx and Brooklynn."

Sam caught her smile get bigger at the mention of her daughters, watching as she showed him her lock screen. Present were two brown skinned, hazel doe-eyed, chubby cheeked little girls giving gummy smiles, "They're beautiful." Sam complimented, his eyes going back to her to ask a question, "Is the father in the picture...oh shit, I'm just all in your business, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mercedes giggled as tucked her phone back into her pocket, going back over to finish stacking the things on the dolly, "Their father was a cheating bastard. Slept with someone, who I thought was my friend, during my whole pregnancy and ended up getting her pregnant. He's with her now, raising their child and don't acknowledge my girls."

"That's...that's fucked up." Sam said bluntly, a frown plastered on his face. He had known this woman all of twenty minutes and was pissed that anyone would treat her and her innocent children like that.

Mercedes shrugged as she moved around, placing a few napkins in front of him so he can use, "It is what it is. I didn't and will never dwell on it. I'm just trying to make a living for me and my babies. It's hard, but I'm doing what I need to do."

"And from what I can tell, you're doing a hell of a job. Seriously. I commend you for it because having a child, let alone twins, is a lot."

Mercedes smiled at him, "Thank you."

Before Sam could respond and ask her some more about herself, he heard the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood, a familiar face appearing as her voice ran out.

"Mercedes, you were suppose to check in thirty minutes ago." Laura stopped when she noticed that Sam was in the kitchen too, "Oh, Mr. Evans, I didn't know you were in here. Hopefully Mercedes wasn't bothering you."

"She wasn't." Sam spoke before Mercedes could, giving the woman a pointed look, "Matter of fact, I was the one bothering her with my venting and held her up."

"Oh, well that's quite alright." She waved off, earning a side eye from Mercedes, "I'm sorry for tonight."

"Don't be." He pulled an envelope from inside of his suit jacket, handing it over to her, "Here's the rest of your payment, plus some extra for the staff for the snobbish attitudes that they may have encountered from her side."

"That's very generous of you, Mr. Evans. Thank you." Laura smiled at him before her eyes darted to Mercedes then him again, "And I'm sorry once more, but I kind of need my employee back so we can get going."

"No, it's okay." He pushed off the counter, grabbing the platter and champagne to take with him, giving Mercedes a smile, "Thank you for being a listening ear and feeding my stomach. "

"It wasn't a problem. You try to have a wonderful rest of the night, Mr. Evans."

"I kind of already did talking to you." Sam sent her a wink before heading out, leaving the two women alone.

Laura's eyes back to Mercedes with a raised brow, opening her mouth for a question but Mercedes beat her to it.

"I'm done in here." She grabbed the dolly and headed out, trying to avoid any questions that the woman may have had for her.

* * *

Mercedes mumbled as she headed through the crowded grocery store, cursing at there literally being no baskets left. She didn't know why she just didn't do this earlier and was regretting not bringing the stroller with her, prematurely thinking that she would've had a basket for the two girls occupying both sides of her hips. She sighed as she looked at them, "Looks like Mommy is going to have to just come back tomorrow."

"Or not." A voice came behind her, causing the woman with the children to whip around, familiar green eyes staring back at her with a smile, "You can have mine."

Mercedes smiled at the man, who she last saw a month ago at his disastrous party, "Sam, hi."

"Hi." He had saw her when she first came in. He knew that the baskets were gone because he had grabbed the last one, "It's good to see you."

"You too and you don't have to give me your basket. I'm sure you have things to get too." She chuckled softly as one of her antsy daughter's, Bronx, started to wiggle in her arms.

"It's quite alright, you obviously need it more." He commented as he looked at the little girls, who were a tad bit older from the picture he saw last month, "So, these are the little cherubs that were on your lock screen?"

"Yes, the one who is trying to escape my arm is Bronx and the always so calm one on my left is Brooklynn." She watched as Bronx stared at the man curiously, a smile breaking out of her face as she leaned out of her mother's arm for him, catching the woman by surprise. She never did that for anyone, especially strangers.

"May I?" Sam asked first, watching as the mother nodded before he picked her up, "Hey there cutie pie."

Mercedes felt sudden relief of the extra weight being lifted but abandonment at the same time. She adjusted Brooklyn on her hip, shaking her head, "She usually doesn't like people."

"Guess I'm an exception." Sam laughed as his eyes went back to hers, "But really, the basket, you can have. I can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." She told the man, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, how have you been?"

"Good." He responded as he walked forward a bit, sitting the little girl in the seat part of the basket, watching as a pout took over her lips but she didn't cry. He watched as Mercedes placed Brooklyn in there as well, thankful that this was the basket that was capable of sitting them both, "I'm going to be honest here, I'm glad I ran into you because I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night."

The keys that occupied her hand slipped but Sam was quicker, catching them before they fell to the ground. Her eyes were shocked at the admission, not knowing what to say, "Huh?"

Sam knew he caught her off guard but it was nothing but the truth. That night, Mercedes had made it worth the pretense of it all and he was really grateful that it turned out the way it did. Her presence drew him to her and he knew exactly why. This woman, only talking to her for the short amount of time he did, was the one. Something he didn't feel with any of his exes, "I fought for a whole month on whether to call Laura and ask for your number. Funny enough, today was going to be the day I did but look at fate interfering. I want to ask if you would like to go out on a date sometime."

Mercedes looked at him in surprise at his words, not believing that this was happening, "Me?"

"Yes you."

Mercedes gave him a skeptical stare, shaking her head, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that this man was asking her out, "You can have any girl you want. You're in your prime, newly single, handsome, have a great job, and no children. I'm a single mother with twins, who gets paid minimal wage. Why?"

"Why not?" Sam watched as she ducked her head shyly, a smile tugging on his lips when he saw the realization on her face that she didn't have a comeback, "One thing you should know about me, I'm not like them. You're beautiful, smart, caring, real, hardworking and a great mother to your daughters. What more can a guy ask for?"

Mercedes lifted her head. No man, besides her father, had spoken so highly of her. And here he was. After that night, he left an impression on her and it was more than the act of him being so nonchalant about being cheated on. He was right, he wasn't like anybody there, snotty, nor belittled the staff, he treated her and she would guess everyone else as equals. That's what drew her to him, but she didn't act on it for the simple fact that he probably wouldn't see her in a romantic way. Deading that idea that night, she went on about her life, until those thoughts and feelings she had resurfaced in this moment. The sincerity in his voice and eyes was all she needed to know that he was serious and because of that, she was willing to give him a chance, "Okay."

The smile spread so wide on the man's lips, repeating her words, "Okay."

Mercedes couldn't help the heat of cheeks as she stared underneath his gaze, the only thing breaking their trance was her daughter reaching over and throwing the chips down, "Bronx, no."

The little girl looked at her and giggled, causing Sam to do so as well as he picked it up and placing it back on the shelf, "How about this count as a predate? While we're shopping, we'll get to know each other better. What'd you say?"

The smile couldn't leave Mercedes' face if she wanted it to, "I'd like that."

As she shopped, Sam stayed beside her every step of the way doing exactly what he intended to do. Get to know her and vice versa. This grocery trip was full of information and laughter between the two, and the unnecessary need for ease because it was already there.


	15. Inferno

_It all started in an inferno..._

"Come on man. It's going to be a good time."

Sam scoffed as he took his pen and circled the second to the last word in his crossword puzzle, "Maybe I like peace and quiet after long chaotic mornings or nights...or as you call it, being boring."

Charlie rolled his eyes, grunting and muttering to himself as he bit into the last bite of his sandwich, balling the paper up and throwing it at him, "Live a little man. You're the oldest thirty year old I've ever met, minus the wife and kids...hell a girlfriend at that. Speaking of, when is the last time you got laid?"

"That's..."

"It is my business because my friend, you're content with your life when you need to be beyond that." Charlie cut in, seriousness running along with straight passion on his face made Sam tuck in his lips to keep from laughing, "That's why tonight, you're coming out to this new club opening. I got the hookup. Women. Liquor. Food. Music. That's what you need Sam...that's wha-"

_Be advised. I need all nearest units to be advised. We have a fire at the science museum on Bryer's Street. All available units are needed immediately._

"That's a block away."

"Hold on." Charlie turned on the lights and sounds, pressing his foot on the gas as he headed to the location, "Don't think we're done with the conversation."

Sam rolled his eyes, sticking his book into the glove department before holding down the sides of his walkie talkie and speaking into it. By the time Sam and Charlie had arrived, there were already four other ambulances on the scene. In a situation like this, all hands were on deck. When Charlie put the truck into park, Sam got out, went to back to grab his medical bag and proceeded to go help out the victims.

"Excuse me sir, my daughter is bleeding from her leg. Can you help?"

"Sure." Sam told father as he bent down, giving the little girl a smile as he opened his bag, "Do your head hurt sweetie?"

"No."

"Can you breath okay?" He asked as he wiped her leg off with an alcohol pad then fanned it quickly to put the cream on so she wouldn't feel the stinging.

"Yes." She mumbled, eyes darting around worriedly to the building then back to Sam as he place the bandaid on her leg, tears starting up rapidly in her eyes, "They have to go get Ms. Jones."

Sam looked at the little girl, who all of a sudden had tears pouring down her face as he stood back to his feet, "Ms. Jones?"

"Her teacher." The father answered as he picked his daughter up, her arms instantly going around his neck, prompting her to start crying full on, "She said that she was helping them all get out but she isn't..."

The words were interrupted by a loud scream, the people watching as the front of the building fell down, the flames beginning to pick up as the firefighters fought to get the water in the area.

"Get these people across the street."

Sam excused himself before making his way over to his brother, Stefan, who just so happened to be a fireman. As he approached, he watched as he took off his hat and sat on the back of the truck, "Bro, the teacher is still in there."

"We know." He said as he turned to him, trying to hide the horror stricken face as he evened out his breaths, "It's too dangerous to go back in."

Sam stared at him in disbelief, not believing that he was hearing him correctly, "So you're telling me you're just going sit back and let a woman die? Y'all are suppose to be prepared for any situation."

"Sam, it's not that easy."

"The hell it ain't." He countered his brother, glaring at him when he didn't budge. He shook his head and looked back at the little kids, whose parents had arrived, who was obviously worried about their teacher because they wouldn't move from their spots. He knew the risk and likelihood of survival, but he wasn't going to just mark it off as a probability and not an actuality. He moved away from his brother when his captain came, observing the building to try to find a spot that wasn't completely engulfed in flames or collapsed. Surprisingly, he did. He knew that time was not of the essence, so he took off in the direction before it was really too late.

"SAM" Stefan yelled as he watched in horror when he saw what he was doing. He was about to head to grab him but stopped when a small aftershock happened, "I'm going to kill him if he doesn't get himself killed first."

Sam covered his mouth with the crook of his elbow, coughing as he tried to find his way through the path, managing to yell out, "MS. JONES?" The area he was in was smoky and he saw the fire starting to come in a speed that could hinder him getting out all together but this wasn't going to stop him from possibly saving someone that could be alive. If he died today, it would be of reason. He continued to search the area until he saw something in the corner. That had to be her. He ran to where she was, getting down on his knees and moving the fallen items off of her. Her eyes was closed, "Ms. Jones, can you hear me?" When he didn't get a response or see any movement, he placed his fingers against the side of her neck, feeling a very weak pulse. His eyes snapped over to the side when he saw something, shielding her with his body as the debris fell. Once he figured it was clear, he got the lifeless woman in his arms and stood up. He glanced down at the unconscious women before his eyes darted around trying to figure out how he was going to get them out. He began walking towards the way he came in, now starting to be taking over by the flames but it was his only option. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, barely able to calculate his next move the way he wanted. He moved as fast as he could through the flames, the heat without a doubt making contact. When he felt himself arrive back outside, he mustered up enough strength to balance himself so he wouldn't fall. Once he made it safely away from the building, he laid her down on the ground gently and sat beside her.

Charlie was over within the second he saw him come out. He brought the gurney and medical bag, handing Sam the oxygen and watched his partner placed the teacher's head in his lap, while he put the monitor pads on her chest, turning on the portable machine.

Sam checked her pulse again, and found that it was getting weaker. The adrenaline was such a rush, he definitely didn't react right away to his own labored breathing.

Charlie looked at the screen, "We need to get her to the hospital now." He leaned over and let the gurney down, so they could just slide her on. Once they did, Sam got up off the ground and helped Charlie get her into the back of the ambulance, where he stayed.

* * *

Sam monitored her the whole ride, making sure that nothing else happened to her. Her vitals were steady but she still wasn't here. Charlie made it to the hospital quick, parking in the ambulance entrance of the emergency and hoping out to help get the teacher down as the nurses came running out.

"What do we have?"

"Female, unconscious, smoke inhalation, concussion, possible fractured ribs, not sure. Her blood pressure is steady at ninety over eight four." Charlie spoke as they walked into the hospital, going to one of the rooms to the left.

Sam watched as they lifted her from the gurney to one of the beds, his breathing finally coming back to normal as they placed an IV in her hand, cuff on her arm to take her blood pressure once more, and the doctor opening her eyes and flashing the small flashlight across.

One of the nurses moved to where Sam was, grabbing a new pair of gloves, "We got her from here."

Charlie walked out the room, accidentally running into somebody in the process. He started to say excuse me but rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"You look like hell, Evans."

"Well, he did just go in a burning building and save this woman's life." Charlie said as he raised a brow at him, "What did your sorry ass do today? Oh that's right, almost let an innocent woman be killed."

Sam ignored them both as he stood in the hall and watched into the room until they closed it off. He sighed as he ran his hands over his face before heading to the nurse's station, seeing a familiar face, "Keep me updated with her please."

"Sam, you know I can't." The nurse answered, her eyes trained on the chart in front of her as she wrote in it.

"You owe me, Symp."

Symphony let out a prolonged sigh as she raised her eyes to him, seeing the seriousness on his face, she pursed her lips a bit, more at herself than him, "No promises."

Sam thanked her before pushing back off the counter. He pulled Charlie along with him before he smashed Damien's face in, running into his brother when they got midway down the hall.

"I'll meet you back at the truck." Charlie said once he saw the scowl on Stefan's face, knowing that this wasn't going to end well and plus, he had enough of interacting with firefighters for the moment.

"I won't be long." Sam countered before he turned his attention to his brother, "What are you doing here?"

Stefan ignored him and gestured the his arms, "You need to get check out."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Stefan replied sternly to his brother as the two glared at each other, "One, you were in no position to do what you did. Two, you could've died. Three, what you did was incredibly stupid."

"And what you didn't do was the definition of it. You and your team left her to die when you didn't have to. I'm done with this conversation." He said, not giving him a chance to say another word before he pushed passed him. He wasn't about to let him scold him for doing the right thing. Not by a chance.

* * *

A week later, Mercedes locked the door to her truck, walking up to the station, her heart for whatever reason beating so fast, "Why am I doing this?" She wondered out loud, stress filling her as wrapped around the building. She knew why. She wanted to meet and thanked the man that saved her life. It's been one week since the scary incident and it hasn't left her mind. She was thankful that her kids and everyone else had made it out safely. Coming out of her thoughts when she heard a low whistle, followed by some remarks that left her jaw tight and not a fight to roll her eyes.

"Hottie at six o'clock." One of the firefighters said as he dropped the towel on the hood, walking over to her with a smirk, looking at her up and down, "Can I help you, Miss?"

"And exactly in which way if yes." The other one chimed in as he came to his side.

Mercedes gave them a sarcastic smile, getting what she needed to say out in one breath, "If you don't want my fist in both of your face, then I suggest you leave me alone. Thanks. I'm looking for Sam Evans."

Sam came from behind the ambulance when he heard the threat and his name flowing from the woman's mouth. He sat the bag on the gurney before jumping down, making his way to the front.

Mercedes moved her attention from the two idiots in front of her and focused on the man walking towards them, feeling in her heart that this was who she was looking for, "Sam?"

"Yeah, that's me." He answered, the familiar face clicking almost immediately, a smile coming to his lips, "Ms. Jones, right?"

"Mercedes." She responded with a smile of own, the two knuckleheads eyes going wide once they realized who she was and making themselves scarce, "You aren't busy are you?"

"No, I'm all yours." Sam took a good look at her for the very first time since two weeks ago. She looked different yet the same. He saw the stitches that were above her eyebrow, a little bruising and scratches here and there, but nothing major. She was dressed in a green long sleeved turtle neck top with a pair blue jeans and black boots with a square heel to them. Her hair was long and straight, the top portion covered in a black beret, "It's so good to see you like this...alert and talking I mean."

"Yeah." Mercedes chuckled at bit as she shifted on her feet, "I'm doing much better. I had a minor concussion, few bruises and cuts, but I'm alive, so I can live with it."

Sam continued to sport a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest, "So, what brings you around these parts, Ms. Jones?"

"Mercedes, please." She corrected him before clearing her throat, "Symphony was my attending nurse and she filled me in on everything. I just wanted to personally thank you and ask why a paramedic would go so far out of his field to save the unsaveable, which was suppose to be me."

"Well, for starters, everyone is savable. It really wasn't out of my way, I just wanted to make sure that an innocent life wasn't taken due to people not trying hard enough."

"Yeah...she told me about that too." Mercedes glanced over at the set of firefighters from earlier plus more, who had been looking at them but suddenly looked away in shame as if they knew what they were talking about. The guilty speaks, even when not vocal, "As long as the kids were okay, everything else is irrelevant."

Sam heard the sincerity of her voice and saw it in her eyes and that showed him something instantly. She was was selfless and had a beautiful soul. My God, the woman was beautiful on the inside as much as she was on the out.

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up underneath his intense gaze, prompting her to lift the tubberware container up, "I know it may be cheesy, and in no comparison to you risking your life to save mine, but I wanted to thank you. Homemade brownies with caramel drizzle, no nuts just in case you're allergic."

"I am actually." Sam looked at the container that was outreached, smiling as he grabbed it from her and taking in the neatly cut slices, "This was sweet of you, thank you so much."

Mercedes smiled as she nodded her head, folding her hands behind her, she opened up her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by the alarm going off on her phone, "I should get going. Thank you again, Sam. I really do appreciate you and owe you big. Enjoy."

"Most definitely will." He watched her give him another smile before she turned around and walked away. Who would've known he would see her again, let alone her be the one to come find and thank him.

"You're an idiot."

Sam turned around in confusion and found Willow, one of the EMT's, shaking her head, "What I do?"

"Why didn't you ask for her number or something?"

"Because..."

"Because what? Don't say you're not interested because it's written all over your face, hers too if I'm being honest." She noted as she leaned over and popped him upside his head before grabbing ahold of the container in his hand, raising a brow as she opened it and picked a brownie up.

"Those are not for you."

"Too bad." She took a bite, moaning at the taste as she closed her eyes, turning on her heels, "Now you have another reason to go find her."

Sam glared at her but he couldn't even lie, after all that happened plus the recent interaction, he wanted to know more about the teacher and he was going to set out on a quest to do just that.

* * *

**A/N. This is most definitely a bribe for First Daughter not being updated :)**


	16. Sam Claus (P3)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR FRED CLAUS. Everything else is mine but the fight scene definitely belongs to the movie with a slight of my touch.**

* * *

The next morning, Nicholas walked down the hallway from checking on Sam, glad that he was busy being productive at work instead of harassing everyone. He had told him about his little run in with Mercedes and he decided to go check in on her. Getting word that she was in one of the offices downstairs, he made his way there, finding her on the floor crocheting some hats.

Mercedes glanced to the side when she saw the man at her door, giving him a smile that didn't reach his eyes as she put a pause to her work, "Hey, you need something?"

Nicholas came fully into the office, scanning her face, "I was just checking in on you, seeing how things were going."

When she heard that, she sighed and put her head down, "If it's about me snapping off on your brother, I apologize. He just hit a sore spot and I reacted terribly."

"I know and there's no need to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Nicholas admitted as he looked at the woman sadly, "I know my wife thinks I'm always making excuses for him or trying to save him every time he gets in trouble but I'm only doing what I feel is right. He's not a horrible person at all. He's just hurting in a way."

"I know and there's nothing wrong with doing the things you do for him, at least to me it's not. You see the good in people when others don't. I can honestly see that Sam is a great person."

"He really is." He turned his head slightly when he heard his name being called, rubbing his fingers along his forehead, "I don't think I can take it this year."

"Hey, try not to get stressed out. Everything is going to be fine. You're going to be okay, this place is going to be okay and your relationship with your brother is going to be okay."

Nicolas looked at her and sent her a tired, but grateful smile, shaking his head, "And here I am suppose to be checking up on you and making sure you're fine."

"I'm always am, you know that." Mercedes sent him a reassuring smile, watching as he gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading out.

* * *

Annette circled around headquarters to make sure everything was running smoothly, along with helping where she could. This year was a hard one, and she for one was going to do everything in her power to make sure they had everything in order. She decided to check in on her brother-in-law and his progress, but also get an explanation for what had happened yesterday while bringing him something to drink. Seeing him busy reading one of the folders, she knocked on the door before walking in, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks."

Annette watched him closely for a second before speaking again, "Nicolas told me told me about what happened with Mercedes."

"Yeah, I guess everyone isn't included in the friendly bunch around here."

Annette looked at him before leaving the cup on the desk, making her exit just as quickly as she made her entrance, "North Carolina house fire. That should be enough for you to figure out."

Sam watched as she walked out of his office, prompting a frown to play on his lips. Why couldn't she just tell him? House fire? How...oh God. He learned forward and did a search in his laptop, an article immediately pulling up and reading as followed:

_HOUSE DESTROYED BY FIRE, KILLS TEN, ONE SURVIVOR._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mercedes had made her way back to her desk. She had been crocheting all morning and she was as beyond. She was about to call it a day until she heard footsteps on the stairs, seeing that it was Sam.

Sam stared at her and guilt washed all through him. Not only for the simple fact that he didn't know but also taking a look at himself and how he took everything in his life for granted. Before he could even open his mouth and apologize, she beat him to the punch.

"You didn't know and I'm sorry for how I responded. It wasn't right." She told him, that all too familiar look on his face was enough for her to know that he knew. She placed her purse around her and stood up from her seat, circling around her desk as she stood in front of him, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm such an as-butthole." He said, getting her to show a small smile on her face. He was about to say something to say something else but stopped when she began talking.

"I went down a path of destruction. Binge-drinking, destroying property, mine along with everyone else. I was at an all time low." She admitted as she shuddered at the memory, sadness filling her, "I was hopeless and at one point, I wanted to just put an end to my life and be with my family. I tried and that's the night I met your brother. He listened to me. A complete stranger standing on top of a bridge. He let me cry and rant, but he didn't leave me alone and he stopped me from going through with it. I didn't want to be there anymore, North Carolina I mean, it was too much, so he offered me a job. I was in skeptical of him at first but what did I have to lose?" She finally looked back at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, "This place, these people, they healed me. I will never forget what happened, but I will not let it negatively impact myself anymore."

Sam was speechless. What could he say after all of that? He looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't help but feel her pain, but it was overcome with her strength. He opened his arms wide, eyebrow raised questionably, "Want to hug it out?"

Mercedes giggled a bit as she didn't hesitate to walked into his embrace, laying her head down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She loved hugs, so she definitely wasn't going to deny this one but something about his hug brought a different kind of warmth and a feeling that everything was truly going to be alright.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by like a breeze and the atmosphere at the North Pole was definitely a jolly one. Sam for one had done a complete turnaround, arriving to work early, helping out where he could while staying on top of his own work and even spending time outside of work with Mercedes. Mercedes. He would just smile at the thought of her. They have been hanging out and getting to know one another better since that day they had that heart to heart. Everything was going so good for him, but it was unfortunately about to turn sour.

Sam was walking along the sidewalk, making his way to his brother's house when he saw the man outside of the steps. He had got a call from him asking to come to house for dinner. Thinking nothing of it, he put his jacket on and headed over, "Hey, I ho-"

"Mom and Dad are here." He interrupted, wincing a bit when he saw the look on his face.

Sam glanced over at the window and shook his head violently after seeing their parents, "I'm not going in there."

"They're our parents, Sam. You can't ignore them forever."

"Just like they can't do the same." Sam responded as he looked at his brother, who only sighed and put his head down. He knew he meant well but nothing was going to change, "Fine, I'll do it for you for a little while. That's it."

"That's all I'm asking for." Nicholas gave him a grateful look before opening the door, gesturing for him to go first.

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked into the house, taking off his coat and hanging on the coat rack before going into the dining room. His arrival caused everyone to look at him, prompting him to speak, "Hey."

"Wow, what a shocking surprise."

That was all that was said, the words coming from his mother, Janey, as he went and took a seat on the other side of Annette.

Annette handed Sam a bowl, giving him a small smile when he thanked her. The tension was so thick in the room, it was unbearable. Deciding to try to break it, she had begun to speak only to be interrupted by her mother-in-law.

"So, Samuel, I truly wasn't expecting to see you here." Janey said as she cut up her steak, looking over at him, "How did Nicholas persuade you to come?"

Sam cleared his throat, opening his mouth to speak but Janey cut him off.

"No, don't answer. I know what it was, money. It's always money with you." She scoffed as she took a sip of her wine, looking at her husband, "I'm surprised he didn't call you."

"Me either. It must be real bad this time, Sam." Their father, Dan, countered. Sam and his father's relationship wasn't as nearly as bad as him and his mother's, but it wasn't as nearly as good as it should be either, "You need to get help for this addiction, son."

Janey laughed an unfunny laugh as she shook her head, "Be more like your brother, Samuel. The good that he brings into the world, you should strive to want to do the same."

"Sam doesn't need to be like me. He's his own person and he just as great."

"Honey, you're seriously too nice. Your brother is a low life. He can't keep a stable job, gambles away his savings, he's nothing. Stop trying to get him to be something when he's not interested."

Sam has had it. He's been taking blows left and right all his life, but this was a new low for his mother. Low life? Really? He got up from the table, the anger violently running through him, "I'm leaving."

"Sam." Annette started but stopped when he shook his head.

"No, I'm going home. My actual home."

"Then go, Sam. That's all you're good for is running away from your problems."

"Mom, stop."

"No, it's okay. Seriously. I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm done. I'll be gone by the morning."

Nicholas stood up to follow him, but stopped when he heard what he said.

"And don't follow me. I don't want your words or you trying to convince me to stay." He slammed the door behind him, groaning loudly before he headed out, not knowing that his feet was taking him to headquarters. Once he finally got in, he went to his office and shut the door, heading to pack up his things. As he was getting them, he saw the stack of files he had yet to complete. He sat down and grabbed the stamper, angrily stamping "NICE" on all of them without even reading.

* * *

Mercedes had promised Sam that they would get an early start to their work day, so she got up super early just for that. By the time she had made it in, she went and sat her things down on her desk before making her way to his office. When she got there, she was surprised at the scene before her. There wasn't a single folder on his desk and he wasn't in there, confusion spreading across her face. She turned and walked out into the center of the building, finding the man with his bags, "Sam."

"Here's the box you asked for." He answered, handing it over without looking at her, "I'm leaving. I have some things to care of back home."

She wanted to ask him if it could wait but by the looks of it, it couldn't. She looked at him and spoke softly, "Sad to see you go."

"Yeah." He grabbed his bags, still not looking at her, "Take care of yourself."

Mercedes stared at him for a minute as she hugged the box to her chest, turning when he walked passed her and out the door. When he didn't turn around, she admitted that it hurt her for whatever reason. He had been nothing but persistent, confident and funny since he's been here, she didn't know this side of him and she didn't know the reasoning for it.

Sam didn't mean to be so cold but he couldn't say bye to her. His emotions were all over the place, and he knew if he faced her, it was going to be harder to leave. He walked down the steps and to the snowy road, coming to a slight halt when he heard his name being shouted.

"SAM! What in earth have you done?"

It was his brother. He turned around and looked at him confusedly, "What?"

"You stamped every naughty kid as nice. Are you out of your mind?"

Sam eyes turned into slits as he glared at his brother, "I didn't find anyone that met my requirements of being naughty, Nicholas."

"Really Sam? You never ever see the ramifications of the things you do, do you? I thought that you'd learn while you were here but you still didn't." Nicholas stressed as he walked came off the last step, "Three days, Sam. Three. We can't make enough presents and most certainly can not deliver that amount with the time allotted. There is no way that we can do this now."

"Go ahead, blame it all on me just like our parents do. It's all my fault. How convenient that is, huh?"

Nicholas was so mad. Something he has never been to this extent, which prompted him to snap, "Annette was right about you and it honestly my fault I've sugarcoated your behavior this long."

Sam let out a humorless chuckle as he shook his head, "Save it, Nicholas and while you're at it, keep stuffing your face with gingerbread..._fat boy_."

Nicholas mouth dropped, watching as his brother turned away from him. His anger was boiling as he resulted in the only thing he could think of, mumbling as he gather some of the snow in a ball, "Slick talking, fast talking punk."

Sam was over it and he was ready to leave immediately. He came to a stop when he felt something cold and icy hit the back of his neck, turning around and finding his brother yelling at him.

"You know I've been battling weight problems for years, Sam. That is not funny."

Sam smirked in anger before he started yelling back, "You know what? You can shove it, _thunder thighs_." Before he knew it, they had begun to have a frustrated filled snowball throwing match, Sam ducking and dodging most, prompting to throw more at his brother as he moved closer, "I couldn't miss you if I tried because you're so fat."

"You throw like a girl. Like a big leather jacket wearing girl."

"How did you get to work today, did you roll?"

He dodged the snowball, rolling one up quickly in his hands and throwing it at him. He moved forward too quickly, both of them slipping on the snow, Nicholas going down harder than Sam.

The two brothers laid there breathlessly, looking up at the sky as they tried to get themselves together. Nicholas spoke up after a prolonged silence lingered between them, whispering, "You hate me, don't you?"

Sam took a deep breath as he continued to look up at the sky, "I don't hate you, Nicholas...I just wish you was never born."

Nicholas closed his eyes before trying his best to get up but the pain was unbearable. He managed to as he stood, looking at his brother with sad eyes, "I didn't only want you here to keep you out of trouble but to actually spend more time with you. Also, the extra help was needed because I'm one violation from being shut down."

Sam didn't know what to say. He watched as the man left without another word, limping. Closing his eyes, he laid back in the snow for a moment before getting up. What could he do anyways when he screwed up everything? His best bet was to hightail on out of there and that's what he did.


	17. The Chef & An Affair

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to come out tonight."

"You really didn't leave me a choice."

"Mercedes, please." The man said as he stared at her, "I've been willing to do whatever I needed to fix us. I know I made mistakes in the past but I'm trying to fix it now."

"Yeah, okay Justin." Mercedes hummed out, rolling her eyes as she sipped from her glass of wine. Seeing the waitress come back, she gave her a smile and nodded her head when she ask if she wanted some more wine, "Please, thank you."

Justin watched as she poured the content in Mercedes' glass, shaking his head before he looked at her, "Can you tell the Chef that I would like meet him and make it quick.

The waitress gritted her teeth before heading to the she headed to the back. She went over to the window, seeing the man drizzling the sauce of the pork, "Table 57 wants your presence."

Sam rolled his eyes as he placed the plate in the window as the server came and got it, looking at her, "No thank you."

"He insist, Sam and quite frankly, I'm going to cuss his ass out if I go back out there right now. He's an asshole and he doesn't deserve that woman with him. She's beautiful and sweet too. Cheating asshole. I've seen him here too many times with different girls."

"Fine." He pushed back, taking off his apron and gloves, seeing the smile widen on her face as she got done with her rant, "You can run it until I come back."

"YES!" The girl yelled out as she rounded the wall, smirking as she grabbed some gloves and looked at the next tickets, "Alright people, I need four salmons and two ribeyes on the grill, olive oil in four pans please. I'm going to attempt to beat Sam's time."

Sam laughed as he was walked out of the kitchen and headed to the middle of restaurant, speaking to people along the way. He found the man, who had waved him over when he noticed his chef's coat. He approached the table, plastering on a smile as he looked at the couple, "I'm Chef Sam Evans, is everything okay?"

"More than okay, it was delicious. My girlfriend and I are celebrating our four year anniversary and we heard about this place from a friend."

_Lie._

Sam eyes traveled over to the woman, who was staring back at him, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." The man answered for her as she took another sip of her wine, "It was hella good. I'm not really surf and turf kind of fella but you've exceeded my expectations."

_Lie numero dos._

Sam nodded and turned to the woman, "Was your food okay, ma'am?"

Mercedes gave him a sweet smile as she stared into his emerald eyes, "It was lovely. It's only a few people in my life that can make brussel sprouts good and you've earn yourself the top spot."

Sam let out a toothy grin, "I'm glad that I was able to please your taste buds."

"In more ways than one...the steak, really flavorful and cooked to perfection." Mercedes' eyes lingered on his, watching as he broke contact and looked back over to Justin and spoke.

"Is there anything else I can do for you or your _lovely_ girlfriend tonight?"

"I believe we're good, but I will be keeping in contact. Might needs food catered for special events."

"Duly noted." Sam as he plastered on a smile s again, "I'll get these plates out of your way while I'm here."

Mercedes watched as he picked up the plates, her hand brushing against his for a spilt second as she handed hers to him.

Sam took his eyes off of hers, clearing his throat before speaking, "I'm glad that you two enjoyed everything. Congratulations again and I hope you come back to see us."

Mercedes watched as his left, her eyes going back to the man in front of him when his phone went off, seeing him check it and getting out of his seat.

"I have to take this call. Let the waitress know we're ready for the check."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him once more, downing the last of wine before getting up herself. She grabbed her purse and placed the long strap on her shoulder before she started to make her way to the back. Seeing where the kitchen was, she slowly stepped in to where the servers come and grab the order, watching as a certain brunette was at the sink washing his hands. She smiled at the man as she looked him up and down, coming out of her amusement when a voice interrupted.

"Excuse me, you can't be back here."

Mercedes turned and found a boy, who looked like he was no older than twenty-two and just stared at him, watching as he started to fidget underneath her harden gaze.

"She's fine." Sam responded as he dried his hands, walking over to the woman with a smile when the boy nodded and left, "How can I help you ma'am?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she grabbed him by his coat, pulling him into the corner by the stock room where no one could see or hear them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, her lips pressing against his lips.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss as he walked her backwards to wall, his hands drifting down her backside.

Mercedes let a moan surpass her lips and that's when she knew they were headed to a point of no return. She pulled her mouth away from his, breathing heavily as she stared back at him with a smile, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips before moving out of his grasp, "You deserve an Oscar for that performance, Samuel."

"And you deserve not to be in this situation, Mercedes." Sam retorted seriously as he tried to even out his breathing, watching as she ran her hand through hair, "Seriously, what are still doing this with this ass? I haven't seen you in a whole month and these phone calls aren't enough anymore."

Mercedes sighed when she took in the seriousness of his tone, eyes still focused on his frustrated and hurt ones, "I can't get into right now, please understand."

"I don't, but for whatever reason, I trust you." Sam ran his hands over his face before he hovered over her, staring down as she looked up at him through her lashes. He bent down and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, whispering, "I just want you to be careful and know if you need me, I'm one phone call away and you know where I live."

"And work." She smiled as she caressed his cheek for a moment before stepping back, moving her hair behind her ear, "I'll be seeing you."

"You look beautiful by the way." Sam watched as she turned smiled and sent him a wink, before turning on her heels and walking away. He shaking his head as he returned back to the kitchen, letting out a defeated sigh while simultaneously slamming a frustrated hand down on the counter, causing everyone to get quiet and looking at him, his sous-chef ushering for them to get back to work.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Sam had just pulled the longest shift he has had in months. As soon as he got out the shower, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist and headed straight to bed, flopping down and almost immediately going to sleep. And he slept hard, his snores loud, which was a big reason he didn't hear his door being opened to his house or the footsteps coming up the stairs about three hours later. He also failed to feel the dip in the bed. What did stir him was the feeling of someone's hand on his chest, prompting him to open his eyes and jumping a bit when he saw her, "Christ." His heart was beating fast as her loud giggles were bouncing off the walls of his room, "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you." She pouted at the look on his face, still giggling, "I know you're exhausted because I took a shower and you didn't bulge at all the noise I was making."

Sam finally adjusted his eyes and took in her appearance. Her hair was tied up tightly in a bun on top of her head and she was swaddled in her robe. He looked at her and smiled, "You're finally done with him, Mercedes?"

Mercedes leaned down and kissed him gently, mumbling, "It's just you and me."

"Thank God because I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted without beating his face in." So yeah, truth was, they did have an affair but it was something they both didn't regret. Sam and Mercedes met exactly two years ago at a mutual friend's party but a year ago, one thing led to another that night at that same friend's barbecue, and the two have been seeing each other since. Mercedes was unhappy in the relationship and her interest definitely decreased when she found out her ex was cheating. The only reason she had stayed because she was approached by some detectives wanting her to collect evidence on her ex, who was being looked at for several counts of fraud. Mercedes couldn't tell Sam that part, and it hurt her to the core.

Mercedes straddled his lap, bending down and pressing her lips against his, feelings his hands go up her back, chuckling as he flipped them over to where she was laying flat on her back.

"No more of you feeling like you're not enough, no more of you not getting what you rightly deserve, no more of you not being loved the way you should be. No more." Sam told her seriously, bending and capturing her lips for a slow kiss, pulling back as he stared down at her, "I love you and I know if you're not ready to say it back, that's fine but I just want you to know how I feel. I truly do love and adore you, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes stared back at him, her eyes filling with tears. This was the first time in a long time she felt the sincerity in those three words. Her and Sam met and got together in the craziest way, and haven't been really together but a few weekends throughout this whole ordeal, but that didn't matter because she felt the love he was giving, that he was showing and that she knew was always going to be there, "I love you too and I'm not just saying that. I really, truly do."

Sam smiled as he wiped her tears away, leaning down and kissing her as he untied her robe, seeing the smirk she had, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Hope you're calling into work tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N. Yeah, this was intended super short & straight to the point lmao. And yes, I'm definitely ignoring the reviews I've been getting from y'all. I feel like y'all collaborated to do this badgering.**


	18. Inferno II

"Should you be going back to work so soon?"

"Its been one week." Mercedes answered as she placed her items in her bag, looking at the clock on the radio, "The doctor said that I was cleared to go back."

"I know but your mom and I think you should just wait it out for a few more days."

"Daddy, I can't stop my life because of what happened. I'm fine, I promise you.

"We can't help but worry. We almost lost you, Mercedes."

Mercedes sighed as she got out of her truck, grabbing her bag and placing it on her shoulder. Locking her doors, she began walking up the steps, "I know but I need you both to not worry, please. I can't stay locked in my apartment or my depression will literally worsen."

Her father sighed, rubbing his temples, "Just please take care of yourself and if you need to go home, do so."

"I will, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me when you get off."

"Okay." She replied before hanging up her phone. Opening the door, she headed straight for the office to clock in, greeting everyone as she did. She checked her mailbox before exiting out and making her way down the hallway, smiling when she saw her friend and colleague walking towards her.

"Brown Sugar Cinnamon Latte with one shot of expresso."

"Thank you Santana." She gratefully took the cup from her, "You're a God send."

Santana smiled as she walked beside her, "I didn't expect you to be coming back so soon. How are you?"

"I'm doing much much better, can't say the same about my parents. They're freaking out about me being back at work but not only that, they call me every twenty minutes."

"Cut them some slack, babe. They could've lost you."

Mercedes sighed as she came to a stop in front of Santana's classroom, reaching her hand to grab something out of her bag, "I know."

Santana turned to side when she noticed someone she didn't see earlier, an eyebrow raised as at the familiar face, "Isn't that your paramedic?"

Mercedes grabbed her keys, face twisting up at her question before turning her face to where she was looking, finding the man sitting outside of her classroom in a chair, "What is he doing here? How did he find me?"

"Probably the same way you found him." Santana said matter of factly as she stared at the man in the uniform before her eyes went back to her, "Maybe I should introduce myself."

"No, no you shouldn't. You might scare him away." Mercedes side-eyed her friend before making her way towards him, not seeing the smirk that Santana was giving her. As she got closer to her room, she watched as he turned in her direction and stood up, "Hi."

"Hey, sorry to drop in unannounced. Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Sure." She responded with a smile as she placed her key in the door, pushing it open and turning on the lights, "Give me a minute to set up."

Sam followed behind her and took in the room. She was most definitely a Science Teacher, observing the decorations and taking that note that she not only taught first grade, but also second and third as well. He watched as she sat her things down on her desk before she turned to the board and grabbed a marker. He went over and sat in one of the desk, watching as she wrote down the assignments, the date and an inspirational quote.

"So..." She started as she turned around after writing what she needed, "What can I do for you, Mr. Evans?"

"Sam, please." He said teasingly, remembering how she insisted he call her by her first name. He watched as she giggled before rounding her desk, leaning against the front of it, "Remember when you said that you owe me big?"

"Mhm." Mercedes stared at him before crossing her arms over her chest, "Already trying to cash in? And here I thought you saving me was a good deed."

Sam could tell that it was in a jokingly manner and he couldn't help but continue the playful banner, "Of course, but I do plan to collect all accolades for it, starting with the brownies."

"More? Were they that good?"

"I wouldn't know. They were stolen from me as soon as you left."

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head, hearing the sound of kids starting to come down the hallways. She looked at the man in front of her before picking up her cup and taking a sip, "I can't believe you came all the way down here for that."

"Actually, I didn't." He said more seriously as he stood up, clearing his throat, "In all seriousness, I came here to ask you if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

Mercedes was definitely caught off guard and didn't have the chance to answer right then as the voices of her kids coming into the room broke their eye contact and conversation. She took her attention off of Sam and looked at them, smiling, "Good morning babies."

"Good morning Ms. Jones."

Sam smiled at the chorus of the greeting, the eyes of the miniatures looked at him skeptically as they went and placed their things in their cubbies. He watched as one little boy came and sat in his desk, confused to why he was mean mugging him.

"Who are you?"

Mercedes gave him a look, indicating that he needed to fix his tone, "Everyone, this is Mr. Sam. He's the paramedic..."

Before she could finish, the girl that Sam remembered helping, whose name was Juliette, spoke, "Hey, you're that man that saved Ms. Jones and fixed my leg."

"Yes I am. How is your leg feeling, ma'am?"

"Feeling much better, sir."

Mercedes laughed as she shook her head, watching the rest of the girls huddle together, giggling with red tinted cheeks, "Y'all are so giggly this morning."

Another girl, MaKayla, raised her hand and spoke as she looked at the man, "Are you Ms. Jones' boyfriend?"

"I'm trying to get there."

"No." Mercedes interrupted as they spoke at the same time, not missing his comment as she felt herself began to get a little flustered as she grabbed a permanent marker off her desk, "Take out your workbooks and homework."

"But Ms. Jones..."

"No buts." Mercedes gave them all a look, watching as they let out a collective sigh before doing as they were told, "Five minutes."

Sam's hand went down to his radio, turning it down when a call went out, "I should get going but while you're deciding on your answer about the date." He stopped at the door and turned around, raising a brow, "Can I still get some more of those brownies regardless of your decision?"

Mercedes smiled at him as she grabbed ahold of his hand, "I'll do you one better." She took the Sharpie that was in her left hand and wrote her number in the inside of his palm, "You can get both."

Sam smiled at her as he stepped back, lifting his hand, "I'll be calling."

"Be safe out there, Sam." She said as she closed the door, turning back around to her students, "Alright, homework check."

* * *

The same afternoon of the anticipated date, Sam had stopped by his parents house for a minute because he haven't had a chance to see them in awhile. When he arrived, he saw that his brother and his wife was there, along with his parents, in the dining room eating. He went around and greeted everyone, his mother holding on to him a little tightly.

"You don't do that anymore, Sam. I was worried sick when Stefan told me."

"I wouldn't have had to if you know, the firefighters did their jobs."

Stefan dropped the fork on his plate and glared at his brother, "From our point of view, there was no way we could've gotten her out."

"Then why is she out and alive now?" Sam countered, watching as his brother rolled his eyes, "I-"

"The important thing is that she's okay." Their mother cut in, her eyes going to Sam when she took notice that he kept looking at his watch, "You have somewhere to be son?"

"I do actually." Sam as he cut him a piece of pie and wrapped it in a napkin, "I just wanted to drop in and say hi. I have a date tonight."

"Color me surprised." Natalie said with a smile as she leaned forward with interest, "Who is she?"

Sam smiled as he looked at her, shaking his head, "No, no, no. I'm not telling y'all anything for a good while. Y'all will not get a chance to run her off."

"I highly doubt we'll do that." Sam's father cut in, watching as his son gave him a knowing look, "I know I wouldn't."

"Yeah but your wife most definitely would."

"I digress that claim. I just want you to find somebody that's right for you. You can't blame me for speaking my mind on your past mistakes."

Sam grunted lowly at the mention of his exes, "Yeah, I got to get going."

"I bet it's the girl from the farmer's market, she's been trying like hell to get you to go out with her. She seems nice...kind of desperate but nice."

"Like I said." Sam started as he made his way out, turning around briefly, "I'm not telling. Have a great night."

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had been texting and talking on the phone all week. Not only were they getting to know one another better, but Sam was also using what he was learning to get a feel of what he should do for their date. He didn't want to do the movies because they wouldn't have much of a chance to talk or go to a typical dinner date because that was expected. After going back and forth, he decided to take her bowling. He had every intention of picking her up but she told him that she had already taken an Uber due to the fact that she had an errand to run before their date. Once he parked his truck, he got out and locked his doors, stepping onto the sidewalk. He spotted her with her back turned, watching as she placed her phone into her purse, "You know, you really put a damper on me being a gentleman and picking you up." He greeted, watching as she turned around, giving her a smile.

"I know but at least you'll be able to take me home." Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward and greeted him with a hug, "Hi."

"Hi." He pulled back before he went and opened the door for her, "I hope you wasn't waiting long."

"I wasn't."

"Good. So, how do you feel about bowling?"

"Love it." Mercedes responded as they came to the counter where they had to pay and got their shoes. Once Sam did, she thanked the girl when she handed her the shoes, making their way over to their lane and sitting area. Once Mercedes got her shoes on and tied, she went and put her and Sam's name on the screen, "Just so you know, I'm really competitive."

"So am I." He stood up from the couch just as she turned around, "How about a friendly bet?"

"I like winning those too." She smirked when he laughed, "Winner gets to pick the next date?"

"Already thinking about date number two with me, Ms. Jones? Wow." Sam teased, taking notice to her blushing, "Loser pays?"

Mercedes held her hand out, prompting Sam to grab ahold so they could shake on it, "Deal."

Sam reluctantly let go of her hand and watched as she stuck her fingers in the three holes, picking the ball and and bringing it to her chest, going forward for letting it release.

Perfect form. Perfect roll. Strike.

Mercedes turned around and raised a brow at him, "Hope you're ready for this butt whopping."

She had no idea.

* * *

After three rounds of bowling, Sam had ended up winning the last two, leaving Mercedes in shock at how actually good he was. He never puffed his smoke like she did and she was starting to regret ever doing so. They had decided to go to this Mexican restaurant that was right across the street, walking with their hands intertwine.

"Butt whooping you say?"

Mercedes pursed her lips at him as she slid into the booth, watching as the man sat in front of her with a smug expression as the hostess sat the menus down in front of them, "You lucked up."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She said as she opened the menu and covered her face with it.

Sam laughed at how frustrated she was, finding it strikingly adorable that she got this mad when she lost. He didn't bother to open the menu, already knowing what he wanted, so he planned to continue on with the teasing, "How about we make a deal? Since you've already claimed a second date..."

Mercedes moved the menu from her face and gave him a look, "Don't get cocky."

"You can plan the second date and I'll pay." Sam continued, ignoring her words with a grin plastered on his face.

"Fifty fifty, it's only fair. I'll pay this time." Mercedes saw that look on his face, prompting her to let a small smile grace her lips, "Please tell me you're not the type of man who wants to pay for everything every time."

"I am and I most definitely wasn't going to let you pay if you won that bet. That's just how I was raised and I'm not apologizing for it."

"There's nothing wrong with it at all, but I like to contribute too." Mercedes countered as she took a sip of her drink before continuing, "This is where we clash, I guess."

Sam let out a laugh before shaking his head, "No, I can respect it but don't expect me to like it."

Mercedes smiled at him, looking over to side when their waitress came to get their meal orders. After ordering what they wanted, she took up the menus and went to put them in, "I can't believe we didn't talk about this over this week but do you have any siblings?"

"A brother" Sam answered as he opened his straw and placed it in his water, "How about you?"

"I'm an only child."

"Really? And how is that?"

Mercedes sat her cup down and linked at him, "For the longest, I wanted a sibling but it turned out to be not so bad. Thankfully I wasn't that lonely because my cousin lived across the street but I think it plays a big part in why I want to have a big family of my own."

"We're like two peas in a pod because I really want a big family as well."

"Duly noted."

A smirked quirked up at the corner of his mouth, "I know you said you loved nature and all things that involved science growing up but how did becoming a teacher come again?"

"I was so curious about to natural world growing up, nothing else interested me. I wanted to share my love for it with others." She smiled as she took a sip of her lemonade before speaking again, "How about you? What made you want to save lives on the daily?"

"That's what the doctors do, I'm the middle man to make sure that they get there in enough time."

Mercedes shook her head in disagreement, "Don't downplay what you do. Being a first responder is just as important as being a doctor."

Sam smiled a bit before he continued, her words impacting him more than she realized, "Childhood trauma actually. A kid in our neighborhood had an asthma attack, parents weren't home and his pump was empty, along with his backups. He was lifeless when they arrived but the paramedics worked and worked to get him to breath again. When we thought it was over for him, he started breathing again. It was saddening and scary but it made me want to be able to help others just like they did that day."

"Wow." Was all that came out of her mouth. He was legitimately so caring, it was heartwarming to hear, "That's so amazing, wow."

Sam just smiled at her as they stared at each other for the longest until it was broken by the waitress brining their food, that consists of queso and guacamole dip, blackened shrimp and beef birria tacos, that ended up with them sampling each other's.

* * *

The rest of evening went so well, and they spent it just talking. Before they knew it, they restaurant was about to closed, prompting them to finally get up and head home. The ride to Mercedes' apartment was in a comfortable silence, while the heater blasted to warm the coldness of the truck. When Sam pulled into the parking lot, he got out and went to the other side to open the door for her, helping her out.

Mercedes gloved hand held on to his as they walked to the building, thanking him when he opened the door. Luckily, she lived on the first floor, so they didn't have to go far. She couldn't believe this night had flown by so quickly, she really didn't want it to end, "I had a really nice time tonight." She shared as she looked at him with a smile, "Learned a lot about my hero too."

Sam didn't want this night to end. Everything he thought about Mercedes was confirmed. She was super sweet, smart, funny and beautiful inside and out. Hearing her words, he laughed a short bit as they stopped in front of her door, shaking his head, "Far from a hero."

"You're humbled and that's great but you really are mine. And I don't want you to think that it's the only reason I said yes to this date is because you saved my life because it's not. I really feel a connection and wanted to see if I was still filled with smoke or not." She said seriously as she tilted her head, grabbing ahold of his hands, "You're an amazing person, Sam, inside and out."

"But?"

"No buts, I just wanted you to know that."

Sam couldn't help but stare into her eyes, "You're an amazingly strong, sweet and beautiful woman, Mercedes."

Mercedes stared at him for a moment before leaning forward, tilting her head up as she placed her lips on top of his.

Sam was the one who broke the kiss after awhile. He knew the type of woman she was and her morals, she didn't have to voice them for him to respect them. He left a small kiss to end it.

"I don't kiss on the first date, but you're obviously an exception." She mumbled breathlessly as she moved back slowly, a smile gracing her lips as she opened her door, "Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mercedes." He sent her a lopsided grin before she turned away and went inside of her apartment, waiting until he heard her lock it before walking away.


	19. The Ad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Mercedes hummed lowly as the music filled the studio, squeezing the paint into the pallet. She was so over it today, not being able to find the muse she needed. She had to have something done by tomorrow because the art show was this weekend. Mercedes Jones was a twenty-six year old artist from Maryland living in Brooklyn. She has been drawing and painting every since she could pick up a pencil and brush. She had received an Art scholarship to one of the best art schools in New York. After she finished, she opened up her a studio with one of her good friends that she met at school, Alyssa. They taught classes, while simultaneously creating their own work to enter in shows. It was such an amazing feeling and she was so blessed for everything that she has accomplished over the three years. Hearing the knock at the door, she closed the bottle and made her way over, opening it up, smiling once she saw the man, "Hey, you must be Sam?"

"I am." He responded with a smile of his own, "And you're Alyssa?"

"No, that's my friend and colleague. I'm Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, come on in." She stepped aside, closing and locking the door when he passed her, "Security didn't give you hard time did they?"

"They did actually, but nothing too bad."

"Sorry about that. They're just making sure we're safe and no crazies come when we are by ourselves or do ad calls. Speaking of, how did you come across this one if you don't mind me asking."

"A friend told me about it and I thought why not. I'm in town for a minute and have nothing else to do."

Mercedes chuckled as she raised a brow, "So, you're an adventurous type when bored and have free time? I can dig it."

Sam smirked a bit as he looked around, taking in the space as he crossed his arms over his chest, "How about you? You a painter too."

Mercedes sighed as she took a seat on her stool, watching as he walked around and took in the artwork on the walls, "A struggling one at the moment."

"How come?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do for a show that's in two days. Drawing blank."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

The way he said that made her think for a moment as she stared at him from his side. Just maybe...she laughed her thoughts when she heard her phone ding, indicating that she had a text.

_Hey babe. I won't be able to make it._

Sam turned around when he heard her let out a low groan, seeing her texting back furiously on her phone, "Is everything alright?"

"No, Alyssa just canceled. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here. This isn't-" She started, only to be interrupted by her phone going off again. Looking at the text, she read it and rolled her eyes before closing them.

_Please do it for me. The check is in the drawer. Smooches._

"Never mind, seems like you're stuck with me if you want to be." Mercedes commented as an idea popped into her head, "How do you feel about being naked?"

Sam was definitely caught off guard by the question but decided to see where she was going with this, "Like shirt off only or..."

"Like butt ass naked. I just had a creative thought and it's definitely a nude drawing. If you're uncomfortable, that's okay."

"Actually, I'm not."

"Then that's perfect. I think you may be what I need." She got up from the stool and went to the table, grabbing a clean sheet, going over and laying it across the loveseat that was in the corner, "Don't worry, everything is cleaned and sanitized."

"Yeah, me too. I took a shower before I left home." Sam watched as she went back to the counter and grabbed something else.

Mercedes giggled a bit as she handed him a robe, "This should fit. The bathroom is down the hall to your left." When he nodded, she went and dimmed the lights some more. Heading to the refrigerator, she grabbed two bottles of water and a snack bag, placing them on the table where Sam was going to be. She then headed back to her area to get her supplies.

Sam came back out, dressed in nothing but the robe as he sat his clothes down on the table. He her getting her things together, telling him to sit on the couch like he normally would.

Mercedes moved her hair back into a ponytail as she took a seat on her stool, that was sitting directly in front of Sam. She grabbed her pad and one of her sharpen pencil from her cart, "If at any time you need a break, just let me know."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to have you just sit up here naked and be fully exposed the whole time." Mercedes laughed a bit when he did, "I'm going for something subtle, yet risqué at the same time. We're going to work our way down, starting with your head then you'll drop the robe by sections. I'll guide you. Just relax and enjoy the music and free snacks."

"Yes ma'am." Sam watched her pick up her pencil and begin, "What made you want to become an artist?"

"Both of my parents." She answered as she sketched her outline, "My mom is a sculptor and my dad is a painter."

"The love for art is truly in your blood then."

Mercedes giggled as she looked at him, sketching out the shapes of his eyes, nose and mouth as she spoke, "You can say that."

After twenty minutes, Sam watched as she got up from her stool and moved closer to him, his nose being assaulted by the smell of warm vanilla and brown sugar coming off of her.

"Want to make sure I get every single detail." She mumbled lowly as she studied his face, capturing the crinkle of his brow as she took her pencil and made a sharp line before detailing and spacing correctly. She stayed like that for five more minutes before tapping his shoulder and going back to her seat, "Stop your robe at your waist."

Sam did what she did, listening to the music in the background as she stayed silent for a few more minutes before she told him to completely remove the robe. He took note that her face stayed serious and her eyes never roamed once. Fifteen minutes passed before he said something again, "I've never been around someone so mature. You know, I'm sitting here with my goods out and you're seriously focused on what you're doing."

Mercedes smiled as a chuckle surpassed her lips, taking her black coloring pencil to make the portrait more defined, "Well, this business requires that. Besides, art is my passion, and when it comes to something I'm creating, I take it seriously."

"I respect that."

Mercedes smiled as she went back to what she was going, "You can put your clothes back on. I'm almost done."

"That was quick." He commented, noticing that she was done before it even it an hour. He got up and went to redress. Once he got himself back clothed, he walked over to where she was, "Can I see?"

"Sure." She responded as he came on the side of her, holding up the pad, "I'm going to fill it in and clean it up some more then add like my special glaze over it but this is pretty much finish."

"Wow." He said in shock as he looked at himself, shaking his head in amusement, "Holy shit."

Mercedes snorted as she looked up at him, "You like it?"

"Love it. You're beyond talented, like beyond."

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment, "Thank you."

Sam shook his head at how surreal it looked,"You should use this for your show."

"Oh, that would be great but I just can't hijacked what was meant for Alyssa."

"She wasn't here so." Sam shrugged as he looked at her seriously, "Plus you did it, not her. This is your work, not here to take credit for. Use this."

"I think I will." Mercedes offered before she got up from the stool, sitting the picture on the easel before going over to grabbed the envelope from the drawer. She went to Sam and held it out for him, "Here's your money."

"Keep it." He said once he saw the confused look on her face as he headed for the door, "You just make sure you kill it at the show. Have a good night."

"You too and thank you." Mercedes got out before he closed the door. Well, that was a first. No one ever turned down money, but he didn't know how much of a blessing he truly was tonight.

* * *

Mercedes walked around the room taking in the artwork. It was refreshing to see other artists creations. Not only was that reason for her uplifted mood, but she just felt so good after being able to get back in her creative space. Hearing a low whistle, she turned around and frowned when the person made a comment about how hot she looked. She was dressed in a long sleeved rust colored short wrap dress paired with a pair of nude block heeled sandals. Her hair was twisted into some bantu knots while nothing but oil, mascara and gloss sported her face, "You flaked the other day, went M.I.A yesterday but showed up today? Wow, Alyssa. You got some nerves."

Alyssa rolled her eyes at her friend's dramatics, "Calm down. I had something really important to take care of that I can't speak about yet."

It was Mercedes' turn to roll her eyes. Leave it to Sneaky Alyssa, as she called her. She always had something up her sleeves.

"Forgive me while showing me what you created." Alyssa wrapped her arm around hers and began to walk, smiling at some of the people as they made their way to the center, stopping when she came in front of what was obviously her friend's work, eyes wide. She could tell her work apart from anyone's at any given day, "Mercedes."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I love it." Alyssa moved closer to look at the details, tilting her head, "It's like a subtle nude...not full blown, but done in a tasteful way."

"He was easy on the eyes too, so that helped my inspiration." Mercedes chuckled as she looked at her friend, watching as she let out a smirk causing her shrug, "I was on my best behavior as always."

Alyssa giggled as she took a sip of her wine, her eyes finding someone in the back. She signaled for them come over, turning to the side when she saw a couple and Shimon.

"This is Mercedes Jones and she's the artist of to is magnificent portrait."

"I saw it earlier." The woman said as she looked at the young girl up and down, "It's quite lovely and I'm willing to pay three for it."

"That's kind of low for this piece." Shimon side eyed her, shaking his head, "But it's already been brought for twenty, so let's move along."

Mercedes looked at him wide eyed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly." The man smiled as he handed Mercedes the ticket before leaving the two women.

Mercedes looked down and read it, really confused when she saw the name on there, "What the hell?"

_Mercedes Jones- "The Ad Man"- Sold for $20,000. Buyer: Sam Evans_

"Did you think I was going to let this get in the hands of someone else?"

Mercedes turned around when she heard his voice, confused as she looked at the man she met the other night. He was dressed in an all black suit, his hair nicely gelled back as he stared at her with the biggest, sexiest smile, "Sam...what...I'm so confused."

Sam glanced over at Alyssa, "You still haven't told her?"

"Told me what? You two...what?"

"You've outgrown this city. Your talents need to be broadcast beyond here." Alyssa smiled as she looked at the girl in front of her before her eyes went over to Sam's, "Mercedes, you've met Sam but you don't really know who he is. Let me introduce you to, A.S."

"What? Hold on, huh? What are you talking about? Nobody knows..."

"A.S. stands for Anonymous Sam. It's something I came up when I first got started. I wanted my work to be appreciated for what it was and not for who it was done by. You've probably met Alyssa's cousin Lyla, well, she's married to my sister so that's how we know each other and that's how she found out." Sam smiled at her as he took his hands out of his pockets, "It's a pleasure to meet you again, Mercedes."

Mercedes mouth dropped, along with her heart, "Oh my..." She just stared at him in complete shock, gulping loudly before excusing herself.

Alyssa watched her practically run away and grab a tray of drinks from one of the servers before exiting out the building. She turned back to Sam and laughed, "It's going to take her a minute to process."

"Let me to see if I can talk to her." Sam responded with a chuckle before he started to head into the direction that she went in. Asking the server, he pointed outside, prompting him to go through the doors. He found the woman sitting on the steps, the tray of flutes next to her while one occupied her hand, "I don't think I've ever had someone run away from me before."

"There's a first time for everything." She quipped lightly before looking over him as he took a seat beside her, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He watched as she gave him a nervous smile before placing the glass back to her lips, "I'm sorry that I had to deceive you but I just wanted to see you in your element. It was worth it. Honestly didn't expect to get naked but the experience was a good one. That portrait will most definitely be kept in my private collection, don't want family scarred when they come to visit."

Mercedes laughed lowly as she grabbed another champagne flute and downed it quickly. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. This man was such an inspiration to her and she had been in close contact with him. What was her life right now? "I fucking love you." She blurted out, eyes going wide as she shook her head, the liquor obviously making her a bold, nervous mess, "Not like in love but I love your artistry and-oh God, let me shut the hell up."

"I knew what you meant." Sam laughed, kind of in disbelief that this was the same woman from the other night, "You're so talented Mercedes, seriously. It's been awhile since I've seen quality work and professionalism. And not just talking about the portrait you did of me, but Alyssa showed me more of your work. Incredible."

"Really?" She asked meekly, watching as he nodded his head. She took her eyes off him and looked out towards the streets, "Although I'm very confident in my work, sometimes I can get insecure and lately I've been just that."

"And that's okay, because a lot of great artists have those moments." He reassured her with a smile, "You're something real special and I want you to be able to showcase that to the world. I'm here to offer you a chance to travel with me. I'm going on three month summer European trip. One month in Italy, one month in France and one month in Greece. I'm going to be exploring the art cultures, going to shows and even taking a few classes to broaden my skills. I'd like for you to come with. All expense paid. All you have to do is say yes and pack your bags."

Mercedes honestly didn't know what to say as she still couldn't wrap her head around all this information she was getting tonight. Opening and closing her mouth repeatedly before the dinging of her phone interrupted her thoughts. Looking down, she saw that it was a text from Alyssa.

I figured he had asked you by now and that you're probably still in shock and skeptical. Let me ease your mind. Sam is a really great guy and super trustworthy. He's family and I trust him with my life and most definitely with yours. So, if you're worried about that, don't be. Go. This is your time to explore different countries, showcase your work and even learn more skills.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

* * *

**A/N. Yes, I ended it like that on purpose. And don't even ask you badgers, there's going to be a second part. *insert eye roll emoji***


	20. It Took A Pandemic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ITS CHARACTERS BUT THIS STORY I DO!**

* * *

_The governor is issuing a state emergency as well as mandating a statewide curfew this evening. Please stay safe, wear your masks and wash your hands thoroughly._

"Great, this is just great." Mercedes mumbled as she pushed the basket down the aisle way, looking at the empty shelves with the shake of her head. This whole thing was unexpected. Who knew that they were going to be in the midst of a pandemic like this? Restaurants, schools and jobs had been closed down and they were forced to be quarantine, along with making sure to keep a mask on their face every time they left the house.

"This is the third store we have been in. No disinfectant spray and no tissue." Her fourteen year old son, Kaiser, spoke as he looked around before he straying away for a moment.

Clover, her twelve year old daughter, walked closely with her as she scanned the shelves, "Dad said he had some extra we could get if we ran out and couldn't find anything."

Mercedes glanced over to her curiously, "When did you talk to him?"

"Last night before he went in for work." Clover responded as she looked at her before grabbing a box of cheese crackers when they passed by, "I got a feeling that we're not going to be able to see him."

Before she could respond, Kaiser reappeared with two boxes of cereal and a gallon of milk, "It was the last one."

"I think we're good for now. We still have a good amount of stuff at home." Mercedes commented as she looked at the items in the basket, "Y'all get everything you need and want?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, let's pay and get back home. I don't want us to be out longer than we have to." After Mercedes paid for their items, the trio headed to the truck and loaded it up before getting in. They all took off their masks once they got settled, cleaning their hands off with some wipes then using sanitizer before heading home.

* * *

Sam removed the mask from his face, wincing in pain as he threw it in the garbage, going over to wash his hands for the literal hundredth time today. He grunted in frustration as he grabbed the paper towel and dried his hands, heading to sit on the couch in the lounge. He was an internist, meaning he was a doctor that specialized in internal medicine. These past few weeks...scratch that, just this day alone, been the worse he has ever experienced in his whole career. He pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking and dialing a number, holding the phone out as he waited for the person on the other side to answer.

Kaiser had just came back into his room when he heard his phone ringing. He looked down and saw that it was his father FaceTiming him, a smile present as he slid the answer button and held the phone up, the man's face popping up soon after, "Hey Dad."

"Hey son. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine but I never thought I would ever miss school the way I am right now ."

Sam laughed at him when he took in how serious he was being. One thing about his son, he dreaded going to school, so seeing him actually missing it was amusing to him but he sober up so he could address him seriously, "Yeah, but with the way things going, I don't believe we're going to be clear from this for awhile."

"Yeah." Kaiser took time and scanned his father's face, wincing a bit, "I can tell it's ruff."

Sam ran his hand through his hair and nodded, "It is but we're doing everything we can."

"I know you are, Dad." Kaiser sent his father a reassuring smile, "We miss you a lot."

"I miss you guys too." Sam responded with a sad smile as he looked at his face in the camera, "Let me talk to your Mom for a second."

"Okay, hole on." Kaiser headed out of his room and down the hall, finding his mother sitting on her bed, he held it out the phone to her, "Dad wants to talk to you."

Mercedes grabbed the phone from him and watched as he walked out. She lifted it up and looked at him. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks, not only because of this pandemic but also due to them being separated. He looked tired, wore down and his face was all scarred up from the mask. She could easily tell that this was taking a toll on him, "You getting any sleep?"

"Barely. I tried calling you."

"Phone's dead." She said as she continued to stare at him, "You really do look exhausted."

"I am but I can't do anything about it. We're understaff and I'm helping where I can. I've been here since Monday." He tried to stifled a yawn but failed miserably, excusing himself, "That's why I was trying to get ahold of you. I won't be able to get Clo and Kai this weekend. I have to work overtime then go into quarantine for two weeks before I can see them."

"Sam, it's Thursday. Are you telling me you haven't been home in four days?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer, shaking her head, "This is a mess. How can they expect you to continue working like this? You're only one person and your health is at risk too. I hate this."

Sam was leaned against his hand as he looked at her through the phone, seeing the worry etched across her face. They have been separated for five months, but they were still married. There was no discussion of divorce and he was hoping that it wouldn't come up. He had that little taste of hope confirmed just now, "You still care about me?"

"I always will, regardless if we're together or not." She admitted matter of factly as she stared at him, hearing the noise in the background, followed by a voice.

"Dr. Evans, they need you on the COVID floor."

"On my way." He told the nurse, sighing deeply before running his hand over his face, looking back at Mercedes, "I have to go."

"Take care of yourself and stay safe."

"I will, you do the same. Tell the kids I love them and I'll talk to them as soon as I can. Goodnight."

"Night." She hung up the phone, closing her eyes as she laid back on her bed, letting out a prolonged breath.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later..._

Clover was sitting impatiently in the living room, looking out the window as she waited. She got up from the couch and headed to the door when she saw the truck pull up in the driveway. Opening up the door, she ran out with the biggest smile on her face, jumping into the man's arms when he got out, almost knocking him over, "Daddy."

Sam smiled as he picked her up and swung her around, stopping as he just held her in his arms, "I've missed you so much, Bug."

"I've missed you too, Daddy. You have no idea." She mumbled as she pulled back with a smile, grabbing ahold of his hand, "Come on, Mom made your favorite."

"Did she now?" He watched as she nodded before pulling him up to the house, stepping in, he was greeted by the delicious aroma in the air, closing and locking the door behind him.

Mercedes had came out of the kitchen when she heard the voices, stopping at the threshold as she looked at the duo. In this moment, she realized how much Clover looked like him. The only thing she did take from her was her height, but that was probably going to change because she wasn't done growing yet, "Hey."

"Hey Mercedes." He greeted with a smile and nod in her direction. Even after all this time apart, it was still so weird that this was how they were with one another. No pet names, no greeting with kisses and hugs, just a formal but genuine hello. He hated it. He came out of his thoughts when their daughter pulled him over to table, where he sat down and watched his little girl disappear into the kitchen, his eyes going to his wife when she spoke again.

"She's been waiting for you all day." She stated as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, hearing movement coming from upstairs, "She convinced me to cook your favorite. They both missed you a lot."

"Did you?"

Mercedes wasn't caught off guard by the question as much as she thought she would've been. Giving him a look before her eyes focused on the girl coming back in with a bowl in her hands.

"Just like you like it, Daddy. A sprinkle of cheese with a little extra hot sauce."

Sam smiled as he kissed her cheek, "Thanks Bug."

Clover smiled before going back into the kitchen, Kaiser making his appearance as he went over and greeted him with a hug.

The interactions with their children always warmed her heart. One thing he was for sure, he was damn good father. She watched as Clover came back with her and Kaiser a bowl and three bottles of water, taking a sit beside him. She backed up and went back in the kitchen to give them some time together.

"Catch me up on everything." He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth, both kids speaking fastly for the next couple of minutes, which prompted him to chuckle and attempt to keep up. He filled his spoon with chili as he listened, placing it in his mouth and closing his eyes almost immediately. Its been so long since he has had a home cooked meal and even longer from his wife.

"Do you have to go back to your apartment?"

"I do, Bug." Sam gave the girl a sad smile, watching as she sighed and moved the spoon slowly in the bowl.

"I wish you could come back and live with us and I wish that you and Mommy would get back together. I don't want y'all to get a divorce."

Sam saw the sadness in them both and it hurt him to the core that this was the consequences for his actions. They didn't deserve this, none of them did, "Even though we're apart, Mommy and I still have a lot of love for each other.

"Then why can't you be together?"

"It's not that simple, Kai." He watched as the two let out defeated sighs once more, "I love you two very much, that for sure will never change."

Clover distinctively wiped the tear from her eye as she pushed her bowl back, her appetite now gone. She didn't understand why her parents couldn't get back together and she didn't understand why they were apart in the first place when they were so happy. She looked over at her father, speaking lowly, "Can we at least come stay with your for awhile?"

"Or you can stay here." Kaiser turned his head when he saw the kitchen light turn off, his mother coming through the threshold, "Can Dad stay for a few days, Mom?"

"Please?" Clover added, looking at the woman with a pleading look, "He can sleep in the guest room."

"Guys." Sam started but was interrupted by Mercedes.

"It's fine." Mercedes looked at them, eyes wondering to Sam's. She wasn't going to deny them this. To be honest, she had a feeling that this was coming after the past few weeks and she had prepared herself for it.

Sam was for one in shock that she agreed, their kids smiling as they picked up their bowls and exited out the room, "I have to run to my apartment to get some clothes then."

"You still have some things here. I'll let you finish your dinner and I'll just sit then on the bed." She made her quick exit too as headed for the stairs and her bedroom. She went over to the dresser and placed her hand on the handle, taking a deep breath as she opened it.

_Sam closed the drawer, placing the last shirt in the bag before he zipped it up. He threw the duffel bag on his shoulder, looking over at his wife with a sad expression, "I wish this wasn't happening."_

_Mercedes could barely look at him as she stood in the corner of their bedroom, eyes puffy and filled with more tears, "It's for the best."_

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Sam came out of the shower, grabbing a big towel, he ran it through his wet hair before wrapping it around his waist, stepping out. He found that she had left him a set of pajamas on the sink, along with a toothbrush, toothpaste and some antibiotic cream for his face.

After getting dressed and taking care of his face, he had decided to make a trip upstairs to see if the kids were still up. It was after ten, so he highly doubt they were. He went to Kaiser's room first, finding the boy spread out diagonally in the bed. Chuckling quietly, he turned off the light before stepping back out. He went across the hall and found Clover sleeping soundly. He smiled as he backed away before heading back down the stairs.

Mercedes had fixed her a cup of hot tea before sitting in the chair in the living room, answering back some emails from her students. She was a college Anthropology professor and they had officially made it mandatory for every student to head back home and continue with the rest of semester virtually.

"Kids are down for the count."

She lifted her head when she saw him come into the room, watching as he sat on the couch with her, leaving the cushion space in between them open, "You should be doing the same."

"I will soon." He reassured her, watching as her eyes went back to her laptop as she began typing again, "But I want to talk to you about something."

Mercedes pressed send and shut down her laptop, moving it to the side of her when she heard the familiar tone of his voice, "I'm all ears."

"These past couple of weeks have been hard. Like, harder than normal. We're dealing with the unknown, trying to figure this all out and it's hard because we're losing people in the process. Going through all this and seeing people lose their love ones and them not being able to to say goodbye, it's taking a toll on me. It made me realize how much I don't ever want to be without you." He stared at her, reaching over and grabbing ahold of her hand, thankful that she didn't pull back right away, "I am going to do everything I can to make this right. I want our family back together and I want my wife back."

Mercedes stared back at, wiping the single tear that slid down her cheek as she took her hand away from his and stood up, "You should get some rest."

"I should but I feel that me wanting to fix us is way more important." He argued as he stood up too, going to where she was, stopping himself from taking ahold of her hand once more, so he wouldn't feel rejection, "I love you."

"And I love you but just because we love each other, doesn't mean we need to get back together."

"Why can't we, huh? Mercedes, I made terrible mistakes and I can't change the past but I sure as hell want to make sure the future is straight."

Mercedes felt the full blown tears starting to form as she stepped away from him, "Goodnight."

Sam watched as she went up the stairs, sighing as he headed to the guest room, plopping down on the bed and laying out. He wanted so badly to fix them, has since the very day they separated. It was his fault that they were in this mess, but he was damn sure adamant on getting out of it. He couldn't let himself think more over it before the heaviness of his eyes finally won the battle, the exhaustion taking over as fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**A/N. Before y'all ask, yes there will be continuation but why do you think Samcedes is separated? Btw, First Daughter was updated, if you're following the story, there's only one chapter left!**


	21. It Took A Pandemic II

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE NOR ITS CHARACTERS BUT THIS STORY I DO!**

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

Believe it or not, Sam slept for two days straight, his body finally shutting down on him. Even when he had to quarantine himself, he didn't get much sleep, little to none actually. A big reason to why he did so now was due to the fact that he was under the same roof as his family. The kids had checked in on him multiple times to make sure that he was still breathing, Mercedes letting them know that he was going to be alright, the exhaustion had just caught up with him.

Mercedes had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from making the kids some lunch, going into the living room and finding them both on the couch with their blankets, watching a movie, "Homework finish?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I have some grading to do, so I'll be in my office if you need me. Let your Dad know that it's some food for him in the refrigerator." She told them before exiting out of the room and going down the hall, passing the guest room and heading to her office that was in the back of house.

Sam grabbed a shirt from the drawer and threw it on. Even though he was very much rested, his heart was still heavy from the conversation that he tried to have with Mercedes the other day. With him having to go back to work soon, he didn't want to leave again without any resolutions. He was done giving up on fighting for his marriage so easily. Opening the door the room, he walked out and headed to see what everyone was doing, finding his kids, Kaiser being the first one to see him.

"He has risen." Kaiser stood up and lifted his hands, "Hallelujah, the son of Mary and Dwight has risen."

Sam rolled his eyes at his son's dramatics as he paused the movie, shaking his head, "And I'm starving."

"Food's in the fridge." Clover shared as she looked up from her spot, watching as he turned and headed to the kitchen, "Mommy made chicken salad sandwiches."

"I think I've gained ten pounds since we've been in quarantine. I need to exercise."

"You can walk around the neighborhood, just make sure you have your mask on." Sam had came back from the kitchen with a plate in his hands, chopping down one of the sandwiches as he sat down in the recliner.

"I thought about that but then said nah. I'm complaining but also still being lazy because I don't want to make an effort to work out."

Clover giggled, while their father shook his head, "You never cease to amaze me, bro."

"Me either." Sam chuckled he bit into another sandwich, wiping his mouth with the napkin, "Where's Mom?"

"In her office."

Sam nodded his head as he sat back in the recliner and continued to eat, watching the movie with them when it started back up. After about twenty minutes, he got up and went to throw his trash away, letting the kids know that he would be back. He started to make his way down the hall, hearing her voice on the phone. He waited until she got off before entering, closing and locking the door, so they won't be interrupted, "We need to talk and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Mercedes sighed as she gave him a look, sitting her pen down, "Sam."

"No, just listen." He said in a hard tone, watching as she clamped her mouth shut, "Yes, I messed up. There's no denying that, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love you. It was hard, Mercedes. Just trying to wrap my head around the whole situation was just so hard to deal with."

Mercedes waited until he was done, letting out a humorless laugh as she stood up, rounding her desk, "It was hard? You want to talk about hard? I was alone. I was dealing with it by myself. You didn't want to talk about it. You buried yourself in your work as if you didn't care."

"Of course I cared." He responded with a frown in his face, feeling the anger and hurt combining into one as he looked at her, "I was hurting."

"I WAS TOO DAMMIT!" She yelled out, tears immediately starting to pour down her face, "Ten time worse because I felt that it was my fault that I lost our baby. I didn't have the one person I needed to get through it. You shut me out. You wasn't there for me."

Sam felt his tears leaving his eyes when she mentioned it and once he saw the pure heartbreaking hurt that shown in her eyes, it broke him all over again. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me go." She struggled, trying to break out of his hold but his strong grip ended up tiring her out. She gave up the fight and laid her head on his chest, tears continuously coming down as she balled her fist up in his shirt, speaking lowly and brokenly through her tears, "I-I needed you."

"I know sorry will never be enough but I am." He whispered as he held her tight, closing his eyes when he felt her body shaking against his, "I'm so sorry."

They didn't know how long they stood there in each other's embrace and in this moment, they didn't care. They were hurting still and the feel of the other brought a painful comfort. Truth in fact was, Mercedes had a miscarriage six months ago. It was something that turned the couple's world upside down. When it happened, and after she returned home form the hospital, Sam was standoffish from her. Whether intentional or not, it made her feel like he faulted her for it. He busied himself with work, and put more attention into their children, while he distanced himself from his from his wife. He didn't realize that by him not being there comforting her, it led her to have depression, heavy guilt and resentment. From Sam's point of view, he was hurt and couldn't bare to see the pain she was in. He wished he could've did more to prevented this, spent all his time trying to figure out where he went wrong. The only thing that broke them apart was when they heard a knock on the door, followed by the voice of their daughter, "Mommy, can I come in?"

Mercedes removed herself from Sam, clearing her throat and wiping her face, answering with a shaky voice, "G-Give me a second baby, I'll be right out."

"Okay."

Another thing too, the kids didn't know about the baby. They were waiting until after the first trimester to surprise them, but then when Mercedes miscarried, they didn't want them to be upset.

Sam waited until he heard the footsteps walk away before he began speaking again, "Mercedes, I love you so much. I can't change the past, I just can't but we can make us work."

"We tried everything Sam, including counseling." She shook her head as she turned away, heading to the door, "I don't think we can be fixed."

"You may not think we can, but I do and I promise I'm going to do everything to get you back." He said with so much conviction in his voice, watching as her hand paused on the handle for a moment before she unlocked the door and opened it, walking out. He was determined to make this right.

* * *

Three days later, Kaiser held the bowl of cereal in his hands as he walked up the stairs, heading for his sister's room, "Do you want to watch another movie?"

"No."

"What? You never turn down a movie." He walked fully into her room, seeing her looking at something in her hands. He headed over and took a seat, finding that it was a picture of them with their parents at her party two years ago. He sat his bowl on her table and turned to her, "Clo..."

"Do you ever wonder what happened? And why they won't tell us?"

"All the time."

"Do you think Daddy cheated?"

"No." He looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head, "Dad isn't like that. He wouldn't do that to Mom."

Clover sighed deeply as she ran her hands over her face when she felt herself getting emotional. She was at a lost and so confused by it all. All she wanted was for her family to be together and happy, "D-Do you think they are going to get back together?"

"I really hope so, Clo." He told her, seeing her put her head down, he sighed as he patted her shoulder, "All we can do hope for the best."

Clover nodded as she wiped her face with her sleeve, sniffling as she reached over to grab some tissue to clean her nose.

Kaiser saw how hurt she was and it hurt him that he couldn't give her the answers she needed. Trying to lighten the mood, he joked as he spoke, "You're the only one who I'd let my cereal go soggy for."

Clover giggled as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes, looking over at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged as he leaned forward and hugged his little sister, "And it's going to be okay, I promise you."

Clover nodded her head as she hugged him back, pulling away when she saw their father standing at her threshold, "Hey Daddy."

"Hey Bug." Sam greeted, concern across his face when he noticed how red her face was with present tear stains, "What's wrong?"

Kaiser was about to tell him what was wrong but she beat him to it, causing him to look at her strangely at the reason she gave.

"It's nothing, just had something in my eyes and Kai helped me get it out." Clover sent him a small smile. She didn't want him to know the truth because she had plan to get her parents back together brewing in her mind...or so she thought, "What are you up to?"

"Actually, I was looking for you two." Sam said as he came into the room, closing the door behind him, "I want to do something special for Mom, so I'm going to need y'all help."

Clover smiled brightly from where she was sitting, "Of course, what do you need?"

Sam took a seat on her ottoman, looking at them as he began to tell them the plans that he had. The approval came when he saw the smiles on their faces.

* * *

Mercedes walked down the stairs with her phone in her hand. She had just got text from Sam to meet him downstairs. She really went back and forth on whether or not she was going to go, not wanting a repeat of their last interaction but something was telling her to do so because she had some questions that needed answering. First to why she had been finding Daises, which were her favorite flowers, at every inch of the house, her now coming up on a trail of them that led from the bottom of stairs, down the hallway, and now stopping at the threshold of the guest room. She stepped into the room and immediately paused when she took in the familiar setup, déjà vu hitting her from years prior. Her eyes went to his when he spoke with a bouquet of Daises in his hands, getting the only confirmation she needed to let her know she wasn't tripping.

"I wanted to recreate our very first date. The one were we both were broke college kids, just trying to make it through." He started as he watched her eyes scanned the floor, "No glitz, no fancy meals, just the young, naïve and bright eyed Sam and Mercedes, who enjoyed the small things."

_Mercedes smiled as she took in the set up he had made in his room, sitting her purse and the bouquet of Daises he had brought her on his bed. She have known Sam for a year, they met at Freshmen Orientation and had became fast friends. The two experience a lot of firsts together in their first year of college and over that time, it was something more brewing between the two. Over the summer, they talked almost every day and even visited one another, but sophomore year was the year that changed them from being friends to them being a couple._

_Sam had turned the floor in his dorm into something that one could only imagine. With dimmed lights and music playing in the background, he had his beanbags pushed together, along fake candles surrounding them, sandwiches, chips, fruit and water. He made it somehow look like the most elegant thing ever._

_Sam took her hand and helped her down to sit next to him, "I know it's not much, but..."_

_"Sam stop." Mercedes smiled as she looked at him, "It's perfect, even better than what I imagined."_

_Sam smiled back at her, feeling his cheeks heat up. Yep, it was indeed their first date but he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to make her his wife one day. And he did. He had proposed to her month before she had became pregnant with Kaiser at the end of their senior year._

"This doesn't make up for anything, but I want you to know how serious I am about us." He sat the flowers down before grabbing ahold of her hand and pressing a kiss to it, thankful that she didn't pull away, "I should've been there for you, there's no excuse for that. I'm really, really sorry, Cedes."

Mercedes stared back at him, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. She loved this man so much, and the hurt that they've been through hasn't been easy. The thoughtfulness warmed her heart and not only because of this set up, but for the past couple of days, she had been noticing some things from their past around the house. And another question that she did have was answered and that was why her kids was no longer calling her Mom and Mommy, and not giving her a straight answer on why.

_"For the time being, Dad is going to be Mr. Evans and you're going to be Ms. Jones to us." Clover giggled at the expression on her mother's face, shrugging before walking away, "You'll know why soon."_

"We can start completely over." He started as he now held both of her hands, "We can date for how ever long we need to and you make me earn that privilege of calling you my wife. We go at your speed, Cedes because I'm willing to do whatever to get the only girl I have ever loved back."

At this point, the tears fell without a warning. She wanted this to work, she truly did, no matter how many times she said it wouldn't. She couldn't let go, more like wouldn't, of him. This was their do over. She wiped her eyes and looked at him, "If we do this, I want to really do this, Sam. I want us to relearn each other, be more open, and just be there. Everything that _we_ did wrong, yes we because I've made mistakes too, we correct it." She offered, watching as he nodded his head in agreement. She took her hands from his, only to lift them up and go around her neck. She had kept her ring and wedding band on there and she took it off. She placed them items in his palm and closed his hand, her eyes holding his, "I want these back at some point, so take care of them."

Sam smiled at her as he nodded his head, placing the rings in his pocket, "I promise."

Mercedes smiled back at him for the first time in a long time. She leaned forward, stopping for a moment before gently placing her lips on his before removing them, wrapping her arms around him for a hug as she laid her head on his chest.

Sam hugged her back as he kissed the side of her head. This was step in the right direction and he was going to make sure that he did everything in his power to keep it that way.


	22. Spooktacular (Unconventional)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE BUT THIS STORY I DO.**

**SPOOKTACULAR ERA :)**

* * *

"What are you going to be?"

"I have no idea Ms. Cedes and Halloween's tomorrow." The little girl sighed as she leaned against the counter, watching the woman closely, "I've never been so confused."

Mercedes smiled at her as she placed the napkin down then the vanilla cupcake with orange and purple colored buttercream topped with a gummy black spider on top, "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I sure hope so." She replied before thanking her as she picked up her treat, looking at her with her big hazel eyes, "What are you going to be?"

"No idea, so it looks like we're both in a pickle." Mercedes giggled, prompting her to the same. She looked up when she saw her mother coming, picking up the bag and handing it to her, "Extra cookies on the house."

"Thank you so much, Mercedes. You have no idea how much you've saved me and I'm sorry again for being late."

"You're fine." She told the mother, watching as she gave her a smile before grabbing her daughter's hand, who waved at Mercedes as they left. She turned and found the woman coming from the back, "Thank you for coming in last minute, Brooke. I don't know why I thought I could handle this by myself."

"It's not a problem." Brooke responded as she sat on the stool, picking up the coffee cup and taking a sip, "This is really good by the way."

"Something I came up with yesterday actually." Mercedes smirked as she leaned against the counter, "Witches Brew."

Brooke snorted at the name, "Hence sparkly coffee content. It taste like magic."

"That's the secret ingredient." Mercedes chuckled, turning around when she heard the bell sound, indicating the door opening again. She excused herself and went to assist the customers. After she tended to them and got them their requests, she picked up the last two order card from the basket by the phone, looking at them, "Mr. Stanley has those Lemon Blueberry cupcakes in the back cooler. Can you box those for me?"

"Sure can."

"Thank you." Sitting that card aside, she rolled her eyes when she saw who the last one was for. Grabbing a container from the shelf, she picked up her cookie grabber, so she could reach in to get the cookies. She placed them on top of the wax paper just as the door opened, giving the man a smile when she saw who it was, "Hey Winn."

"Hey Mercedes." He greeted with a smile of his own, making his way to the counter, watching as she closed the box, "Is that it?"

"Yep, you came just in time." She walked around the counter, stopping before she heard something drop behind her, seeing that it was Brooke, glaring at the man in front of her, "Relax." She watched as her eyes changed, the glare still evident as she looked at the man.

Winn took a calming breath as he pulled the money from his pocket and sat it on the counter, "I just came here to pick up the order. I don't want any trouble."

"Out of all the bakeries in Portland, why did you choose this one?"

"Brooke, calm down."

"No, this insufferable _mutt_ is only here to start trouble."

The man's eyes changed as a growl rumbled in this throat, prompting the girl to do the same and Mercedes to get in between them.

"ENOUGH!" Mercedes glared at them both. She pushed the box to his chest then turned and push Brooke back behind the counter, "I don't want to continue to have this rival mess in my shop."

"Sorry, Mercedes." Winn held on to the box tightly, his eyes changing back to its normal color blue as he looked at her, "Won't happen again but know the only reason I haven't ripped her throat out yet is because of the respect I have for Mercedes."

"If there be a next time." Brooke snapped, watching as he continued to glare at her as he walked out. She turned back and looked at a frustrated Mercedes, "One day you're not going to be there to play mediator."

Mercedes ran her hands over her face as the girl stormed to the back, shaking her head as she leaned against the counter and looked up to the ceiling, "Just get me through the rest of this afternoon."

* * *

The Halloween orders and her normal customers had did Mercedes in. She rubbed the back of her neck as she locked the door to her car, sticking her hands in her pockets as she walked on the sidewalk, the wind blowing with a mixture of howling in the starry night as she made her way to her house. Hearing rustling in the leaves behind her, she turned slightly and saw a large creature coming from out the woods, staring at the eyes that were in front of her with a frown, "Not tonight." She turned back and walked up to her house, unlocking and locking the door behind her. She sat her bag down and headed up the stairs to take a bath. She ran the hot water, adding some soothing salts in before stripping from her clothes and getting in. While she was relaxing, she didn't realize that something had made its way in her house, staying downstairs and waiting for her expected return. After about twenty minutes, Mercedes tied the robe as she walked down the stairs to head to her kitchen, jumping slightly when she saw the man standing at her threshold, "God, I can only deal with so many werewolves tod..." She started but was cut off when he made his way to her and placed his mouth on hers, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Mercedes pulled back breathlessly as she stared at him, frown still plastered on her lips, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her pressure point on her neck, feeling her heart starting to speed up as he placed her on the counter. He moved the robe off of her shoulder, leaving small kisses against the skin then gently nipping and sucking.

Mercedes reluctantly gave in for a moment as she pulled his mouth to hers, deepening the kiss before her hands went to the sides of his face, staring down in his eyes as she mumbled something.

Suddenly, he dropped his hands and stepped back, standing still in place and cursing her with his own frown, "I hate when you do that."

"You deserve it, Sam." Mercedes got off the counter, walking over to the refrigerator as she adjusted her robe, "You've been a _bad boy_ today."

Sam cut his eyes at the wording, "Oh, you got jokes huh?"

Mercedes chuckled as she took out her leftovers from last night, placing the container in the microwave. She made her way back over to stand in front of him, "Want to try this again?"

Sam scoffed as he turned his head away, "No."

Mercedes just smiled as she placed her hands on his face, turning it gently to kiss him, breaking the holding spell she had him under before removing her lips, "Hi."

"Hi." He greeted when his little facade broke, a smile on his face as he hugged her tightly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She hugged him back before hitting his shoulder, "But you're giving me hell to deal with when you know Brooke is there."

Sam laughed humorlessly, "It's harmless fun."

"To you." She pursed her lips as she crossed her arms, "I hate having to be the mediator between two packs."

"Maybe them knowing about us will make them chill out some."

"Highly doubt it. It would be one chaotic mess if they found out." She went and grabbed her plate from the microwave when it sounded off. She picked up a fork and grabbed a bottle of water as she made her way to the living room.

Sam got him a water as well before following, taking a seat beside her on the couch, "At this point, I don't care anymore. I'm trying to marry and procreate with you."

Mercedes giggled as she looked over at him, "Sam, your family would have your head and mine too."

"Technically, they wouldn't, seeing that they didn't say I couldn't date a witch."

"But you know I'm against the rules by default for me being adopted into my family."

Sam took her fork and got some of the pasta, and placed it in his mouth; "I don't care what they think. I love you and no one is going to do anything about it."

Mercedes smiled as she looked at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I love you too."

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yes." Mercedes answered with a big smile, "You have no idea how excited I am to just be at home, hand out candy and cuddle while we watch scary movies all night."

"And to fall asleep and wake up in each other's arms." Sam turned a bit, so he could face her, "I've been thinking a lot about this lately and I really want us to move in together."

Mercedes titled her head back to look at him, "But?"

"That's it, there's no but." He said as he grabbed her hand, "I meant what I said. I'm done with us being a secret, it's been too long. I love you and I'm ready to take multiple of next steps with you."

Mercedes sent him a smile. Of course them keeping their relationship on the hush was both of their doings but it was for good reasonings. Sam was a werewolf and the leader of his pack, while she was a witch. The two have known each other for all of their lives, just now acting on their feelings when they reached adulthood. It was complicated situation, but then again it wasn't. It wasn't that they couldn't be together, it just was unconventional and would cause a lot of tension. However, the two loves overpowered the outside noise.

He kissed the back of her hand, stopping shortly when he spelt the incoming range, rolling his eyes as he sat back on the couch, "They're here."

Before she could ask who, she saw her door fly open, prompting her to jump off of her couch, sitting her plate down on the table, "What the hell?"

"One of them marked territory in your..." Brooked stopped short when she saw Sam, eyes turning into slits as she moved to towards him, only to have her motions stopped. She looked at Mercedes confusedly as her brother bumped into the back of her, "What's going on here?"

He didn't feel like this tonight, so Sam got up from the couch, leaning down and kissing Mercedes gently on the lips before pulling back, "Call me when they leave."

"Be safe." She knew better than to ask him to stay. Mercedes watched as he walked around them, crossing her arms over her chest as her family watched his every move as he left before turning back to her in shock. She didn't let them up until she knew Sam was long gone.

"You're screwing him? I can't believe you, Mercedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she looked at her, "Sam is the least of your worries."

"How long have you been deceiving us?"

"I wasn't deceiving anyone, we were protecting each other from the black lash that we were bound to get." Mercedes moved her hair behind her ear as she sat back on the couch, "Sam and I have been dating for three years."

"THREE YEARS? What in the fu...I need liquor." Landon finally found his voice, in utter disbelief at the new information before he disappeared into the kitchen, cursing incoherently.

Brooke didn't know what to say as she looked at her in complete disbelief, "Mercedes, why? Out of all the people, why him? Everyone's going to be pissed. Do you hear me? PISSED."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." She shrugged as she leaned back against the cushion, "And I'm not leaving him just because you all disapprove."

Brooke just shook her head, "How did we missed it?"

"Witchcraft probably." Landon came back in with a bottle of vodka, drinking from it, "God, Mercedes. Really?"

"You two can leave because nothing you say is going to change the fact that I'm with the man I love. You don't run my life and sure as hell not going to tell me who I can and can't date."

Brooke and Landon stared off with her for a moment before Brooke abruptly left out, slamming the front door behind her. Landon looked over at Mercedes and sighed, "Cedes, it's...just why him?"

"Because I love him, that's why. Goodnight Landon."

Landon just shook his head before walking out of her home, closing the door behind him. This was not going to end good.

* * *

Mercedes had let her crew fill in for her at work while she stayed at home. After last night, she just needed a breather from everyone. She had spent all day finishing up little decorations she had left in home, preparing for the night with Sam and getting her candy bowls ready. She had been ignoring her family's calls, not wanting to have anything to do with them at the moment, she placed a spell around her house to keep them out since they were still tripping over the whole situation. Hearing the front door open, she turned when she saw Sam coming in, sitting his duffel bag down on the floor.

Sam smiled once he saw her, making his way over and wrapping her up in his arms. It was not a moment that he didn't want to be without this.

Mercedes looped her arms around his waist, laying her head down on his chest, "Hi."

"Hi." He greeted back before leaning down and giving her a kiss, pulling back slightly, "You taste like cinnamon."

Mercedes giggled as she let go of him, gesturing towards the kitchen, "I got hungry. I had made us some homemade cinnamon rolls and ate one."

"My favorite." He took of his jacket and hung it on the rack, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as he turned back to her, "How did it go last night?"

"Tell your pack to keep their guard up." She answered softly and honestly as she stared at him, "And you, well, I got you."

"You don't have to protect me, I can do that myself." He placed his hand on her cheek gently before pulling her to him again, watching as she shook her head.

"I know but just...just let me do this." She whispered, closing her eyes when she felt his lips against the side of her head, "How did it go on your end?"

"Surprisingly, okay. I mean, of course the elders aren't happy but my family loves you already, so..." He moved her hair behind her ear with a smile, "Plus, my Mom said she kind of knew already but wasn't sure."

Mercedes' eyes went wide, "The cabin incident."

"The cabin incident." He repeated with a snort at the memory, "A fun night."

"Oh God, Sam, no. Nothing, and I mean nothing, is fun about that." She covered her face, trying her best to ignore his laughing, "That's so embarrassing. I...oh my God."

"It's fine, really."

"Stop laughing, it's not." She whined as the memories started to flash in her minds, trying to shake them away.

Sam snickered as he watched her have a mini meltdown, humming out as he leaned over and grabbed one of the candy bars, "You look very stunning by the way."

Mercedes came out of her thoughts and looked down at her outfit. She had on a pair of baggy sweats and a long sleeved purple shirt with an orange pumpkin and matching fuzzy socks.

"And this is your best look." He complimented again, watching as she smiled before ducking her head.

"Thanks baby." Mercedes said as her doorbell sounded off. She picked up the bucket of candy and looked at him, "Come on."

She led him to the door and opened it, what was behind it was the most adorable thing that she has ever seen.

"Ms. Cedes, I found the perfect customer." The little girl from her bakery stated as she looked at the woman with the biggest smile, "I'm a witch."

"And I'm a werewolf." The little boy, who was her brother, beside her answered with a smile of his own, "Trick or Treat."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other with a smile before turning back to the two kids in front of them, "You guys look adorable." She placed a handful of candy in both of their buckets before standing back up straight.

"Thank you Ms. Cedes and Mr. Sam." They sent the adults big smiles before turning walking back down the steps to their parents, who sent them a wave.

"Hybrid." Sam noted once she closed the front door, watching as she turned around and looked at him confusedly, "We're going to have witch-wolf babies."

"What a damn combination." Mercedes chuckled, watching as he did so as well before coming to her, "I love you."

Sam bent down and kissed her gently, his fingers intertwining with hers, feeling a spark instantly, "I love you more."


	23. Spooktacular (BFS)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE BUT THIS I DO!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

"No."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she sat crossed legged on the foot of his bed. She had spent the better part of the afternoon at her brother's house, in which he shared with four other roommates, trying to convince him to let her come to his Weekend Halloween Event. Mercedes was a sophomore and her brother was a senior in college. Every year since her brother has been here, he was known for throwing the best off-campus parties. Unfortunately, every since Mercedes arrived, he had banned her from ever attending.

"Quint, this is so unfair."

"It's not." He said as he sent his paper in, turning around in his chair to look at her, "I'm not changing my mind."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she got up from his bed and walked out, ignoring the calls for her to come back. As she walked down the stairs, she spotted a certain brunette male on the couch, prompting her to head in his direction. The man on the couch was Quinton's best friend since middle school, Sam Evans. The two men have been through it all together, good and bad, but the friendship always outweighed it all.

Sam looked up from his laptop when he heard footsteps, seeing who it was, he gave her a smile, "Hey Cedes."

"Hi Sam." Mercedes greeted as she plopped down beside him on the couch, looking at his screen, "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"How studious of you."

Sam laughed as he highlighted the sentence before looking at her, "With what's going on this weekend, I don't want to have to worry about any work." Watching her let out a grunt, knowing, "He won't let you come still?"

"No. He's been a pest. Do you think you can convince him to let me?" She pouted as she moved closer to him, sighing, "Pretty please."

Sam stared at the girl on the side of him and chuckled. He really didn't see the problem with her coming, knowing that nobody would let anything happen to her but he understood that Quinton was just trying to protect her, "No promises but I'll see what I can do."

Mercedes smiled as she leaned forward and hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Thank you, Pumpkin."

Sam just shook his head and hugged her back before she let go and got off the couch, "You leaving already? Don't you want to help me?"

"Sam, I don't even want to do my own work." She giggled as she stuck her hands in her hoodie pocket, smiling when he laughed, "I'll see you later."

"Drive safe."

"I will."

* * *

_You're good to go._

_Oh my God, Sam I love you. Thank you so much. I'll see you tonight!_

"I wonder what Sam did to convince that stubborn ass brother of yours."

"I don't know and don't care, just thankful that the hottie did." Janelle commented as she fixed her halo on her head.

Mercedes chuckled at her friends as she sat in front of the mirror, closing the lipstick tube as she stood up and went to the bathroom to get dress.

A little while later, Kandy was putting on her fishnets when he friend came out the bathroom, eyes going wide, "Your brother is going to kill you."

Janelle took the sucker from her mouth in shock, watching the smile spread across her lips, "Indeed."

* * *

Sam maneuvered through the crowd as he made his way to the front, stopping short when he saw the girl and her friends, his mouth dropping in shock before a laugh escaped his mouth as he approached her, "You just love pissing him off, don't you?"

Mercedes looked at him and smirked, hearing a low whistle from the far distance that was directed towards her, "Why would you say that? All I am is a cat, Mr. Fireman."

Janelle scoffed as she gave her friend a side eye, "A cat in a black bodysuit that's clinging on to every curve on your body, the devil red lipstick, along with those very, very inappropriate thigh high boots."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at them both as she started to make her way to find something to drink. Before she could reach the table, she felt her body being yanked into the kitchen area, getting ready to fight back, she grunted when she saw that it was her brother.

"What. In. The. HELL." Quinton yelled out as he glared at her in horror, prompting everyone in the kitchen to clear out, "You need to go upstairs."

"Quinton, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Mercedes."

"No, leave me alone and let me be."

Sam was leaning against the threshold, watching the siblings interaction in straight amusement. It was so hilarious to him. They always were.

"Just get out of my sight."

Mercedes giggled as she grabbed a Jell-O shot from the counter, patting his shoulder before walking out the kitchen.

Quinton pinched the bridge of his nose as he cursed with a frown on his face, letting out a loud frustrated groan as he looked up at the ceiling, "So help me God, Sam. That girl is going to send me to an early grave or prison."

Sam snorted at him as he patted his back, "Chill out. I got it."

* * *

Mercedes winced as she took another shot, maneuvering through the crowd. She was having such a good time, she didn't know why her brother was being such a baby. She felt not only his eyes on her majority of the night, but Sam's as well, both trying to make sure she was okay. As she was making her way to the front, she jumped slightly, a giggle escaping her mouth when a boy dressed as the Joker popped out of nowhere.

"Can I be your puddin?"

"Sorry, I'm no Harley."

"But you're even more gorgeous." He grabbed Mercedes' hand and pressed a kiss to it, only to be pulled away by Sam, who glared harshly at him, prompting him to gulp and walk away.

"Sam." Mercedes glared at him, "Don't cockblock me."

"Byron is a man whore. I'm doing you a favor."

Mercedes pursed her lips as she poked his shoulder, "You don't have to keep an eye on me, I'm fine. I have my pepper spray on my wrist and I'm not taking no drinks from anyone but my friends. Relax. Go get another beer or something."

Sam watched as she gave him a smile before turning around and walking away.

* * *

About an hour later, Sam had made his way back through the crowd, spotting the person he was looking for. He smiled as he shook his head, walking over to the stairways, nodding his head for their other roommate, Mike, to leave. He had promised to keep a lookout for Mercedes too, taking and sitting with the girl on the stairs when she got a little took drunk, "See you're having a great time."

"I had too much to drink, Sam." She whined as she looked up at the man, whispering, "And I ate a weed brownie, don't tell Quint."

"Your secret is safe with me." He whispered back as he sat his beer bottle down on the table and held out his hand, "Come on."

Mercedes took his hand, wobbling a bit as she stood, prompting him to wrap his arm around her waist as he helped her up the stairs.

Sam had opened the door to his room, turning the light on, he guided her to his bed, where she instantly sat down. He bent down and took her boots off, watching as she fell back onto his bed.

Mercedes scooted to the top and got underneath the covers, taking her cat ears off and throwing them on the floor, smiling over at him before closing her eyes, "Thanks Sam, you're my hero."

Sam snorted as he watched as she fell asleep quickly. He went over to lock his door before going to grab him some clothes, heading into his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Mercedes groaned as her head pounded harshly, opening up her eyes, she tried adjusting them but the sun was beaming brightly. She looked down and saw that she was not in her room and found herself dressed in a shirt that wasn't hers either. Feeling someone behind her, she raised her brows and her face scrunched up confusion. One she turned, her eyes immediately went wide once she was met with a familiar pair of green ones, "Oh..."

"Shit." Sam stared back at her in disbelief, gulping loudly as heard the pounding on the door, prompting him to jump from his bed.

"Sam, why the hell is your door lock?"

"Oh God." Mercedes whispered when she heard her brother's voice, looking around before getting out the bed and going into the closet.

Sam groaned internally when he not only saw their clothes on the floor, but also condom wrappers. _Fucking hell_. He picked them up quickly and threw them in the trash bin, kicking the clothes in the corner by his dresser as he went to the door and unlocked it.

"Why you look like that?" He asked as he looked at his twisted up face skeptically as he came in, going over to his drawer and opening it.

"My head is killing me and you're beating on my door like a madman." Sam replied as he moved in front of his closet, leaning against it to close Mercedes in, "Where are you off to this early anyways and why are you in my drawer?"

"Practice, meeting Mercedes for breakfast and I need to borrow a black shirt." Quinton stopped when he noticed something, eyes going to Sam as he grabbed the shirt, raising a brow with a smirk, "You had company?"

Sam eyes went to where his did briefly, finding Mercedes' shoes, jacket and purse, the lie rolling smoothly off his tongue, "Somebody left that in the hallway bathroom and I just brought it out."

"Oh, maybe they'll come back for it." He shrugged off before putting his shirt on then looking at his friend thoroughly, "But I'm pretty sure those aren't break outs on your neck."

Sam turned around to the mirror on the closet door, seeing the hickie markings all down the column of his neck, mumbling, "Dammit."

Mercedes closed her eyes right as she covered her face, whispering, "Dammit." She waited until she heard the front door close before coming out the closet, clearing her throat as she walked over to get her things.

Sam watched as she stood straight up, not knowing what the hell to say to her in this moment.

Mercedes looked at Sam and opened her mouth before closing it, moving passed him and heading out of his room and going to her brother's real quick to grab something from his drawer before she tired to figure out how she was going to exit out the house without the other roommates seeing her.

Did he really just sleep with his best friend's sister? He ran his hands over his face, falling back on his bed, "Shit, shit, shit."

* * *

**A/N. Stay SAFE! Happy Halloween ;)**


End file.
